<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jardim das Mariposas by lasleth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386294">Jardim das Mariposas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth'>lasleth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Kris Wu - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Drinking, Drugs, M/M, Panic Attacks, Smoking, TaoRis - Freeform, kristao - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu Yifan é um rapper de carreira consolidada que se esconde atrás de uma imagem criada, mas que não se permite. Tem receios de enfrentar as coisas que lhe dão medo, isso até conhecer Huang Zitao, um apresentador pavio curto, mas que é dono de um sorriso encantador, um temperamento afiado e um coração amoroso e que rapidamente o conquista. Wu Yifan não queria, mas já via o Huang como sua calorosa fagulha de luz ao fim do túnel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meu espaço pessoal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa fanfic pode ter um conteúdo delicado para certas pessoas; pode possuir gatilhos emocionais.</p>
<p>Caso se sinta desconfortável, por favor, não continuem lendo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fora isso a fic tem um plot bem clichê e morno ao meu ver, mas como sou eu quem escrevi ela não posso dizer muita coisa sobre isso, já que cada um que for ler vai interpretar as coisas da sua própria forma. </p>
<p>Eu não compactuo com algumas das atitudes dos personagens, embora a maioria das ações do Yifan eu tirei de coisas que eu gostaria muito de fazer, enfim... problemático... </p>
<p>No mais, eu achei ela bem sem graça quando terminei, mas não iria desperdiçar o tempo todo que levei escrevendo, desculpem a baixa qualidade, como sempre e boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huang Zitao andava de forma apressada pelo corredor do </span>
  <em>
    <span>backstage </span>
  </em>
  <span>da emissora, seu horário estava correndo e naquele dia parecia que as coisas estavam saindo dos seus eixos, uma vez que desde que o momento em que se levantara tudo estava dando errado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Primeiro acordou atrasado, depois veio o trânsito e por fim a maquiadora esqueceu seu precioso estojo de maquiagens; erros e mais erros que diziam ao Huang que ele não deveria ter se levantado da cama naquele dia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O chinês de cabelos negros e brilhantes estava com seus vinte e oito anos e era formado em jornalismo. Por consequência de sua competência havia se tornado o apresentador de um dos programas de TV mais famosos de toda a China: o </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Fierce dot com".</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zitao não precisou de muito para chegar onde estava, foi durante a faculdade mesmo, onde um olheiro se interessou, fazendo o moreno entrar rapidamente para a equipe de criação de conteúdo do mesmo programa que agora fazia parte. Assim, o jovem começou sua carreira. Ele não achava ruim, pelo contrário, seria desastroso estar de frente com as câmeras logo de cara. Adorou a oportunidade que lhe foi dada e a agarrou com tudo, a consequência foi chegar onde estava, atual apresentador. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O sorriso nos lábios do Huang já traduzia toda a sua felicidade. O rapaz tinha um bom coração: era protetor, amável, sensível e tinha um carisma encantador, capaz de cativar todos a sua volta. Muitos até diziam que Zitao tinha um Sol no lugar dos lábios, já que todas as vezes em que sorria parecia aquecer e iluminar tudo a sua volta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu realmente não acredito no dia de hoje! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Calma, Taozi! — Minseok, seu atual assistente e melhor amigo, o acalmava enquanto eles terminavam de cruzar o grande corredor, entrando no estúdio do programa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rapidamente os câmeras se ajeitaram. A assistente de palco lhe deu as pautas do dia - todas já previamente decoradas - e o Huang andou até sua mesa. Sentou-se ali e respirou fundo, dando um sorriso largo para todos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Okay, vamos começar! </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>[...] </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan estava jogado sobre os lençóis bagunçados da cama. Ao seu lado o corpo nu de uma garota qualquer que ele encontrou no bar em que estava com os colegas. Na verdade, não sabia como fora parar ali e sequer como e onde os “amigos” estavam. O chinês não se lembrava de muita coisa, provavelmente ficaria um bom tempo sem ver esses conhecidos que teimavam em o chamar de amigo, mas não importava, logo mais esqueceria deles também.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ergueu a cabeça sentindo uma enxaqueca forte e mal havia dado meia-noite. Sentiu o estômago revirar, mas teria que esperar até que se erguesse para ir ao banheiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fanzinho,</span>
  </em>
  <span> onde você está indo? — Ouviu a garota resmungar enquanto se movia preguiçosamente na cama. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan rapidamente a ignorou, indo até o banheiro para vomitar e tomar um banho. Saiu logo depois, se vestiu e caiu fora do quarto de motel. A mulher já estava caída no sono mais uma vez, então ele se aproveitou da oportunidade para ir embora. Pagou tudo e saiu pela porta da frente, sentindo o vento gelado bater contra o rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naqueles momentos ele odiava seu corte de cabelo, o </span>
  <em>
    <span>undercut</span>
  </em>
  <span> fazia estilo e lhe caía bem, mas quando sentiu aquele sopro frio, percebeu que deveria deixar os fios crescerem e, quem sabe, adotar um estilo “mais certinho”. Riu dos próprios pensamentos enquanto andava pela calçada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Retirou do bolso da jaqueta o maço de cigarro, pegando um e enfiando logo na boca, acendendo e pegando o celular em seguida. Estava pensando se deveria voltar ao bar ou ir para casa. Estalou a língua no céu da boca pois ouviu na própria mente a voz do irmão mais novo, que com toda certeza lhe daria um sermão caso soubesse o que estava fazendo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parou de supetão no meio da rua, chamando um táxi pelo celular mesmo enquanto terminava de tragar o cigarro, o jogando na lata de lixo pregada ao poste mais próximo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais uma vez o vento fez seu corpo estremecer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wu Yifan se sentia patético. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guardou o celular na jaqueta pensando o quanto era deprimente. Sua vida era boa, ele tinha dinheiro, uma família. Era bom no que fazia, mas sempre faltava algo mais. Quando o veículo chegou ele rapidamente entrou, avisando para onde deveria ser levado: sua casa, aquela que conseguiu com o seu próprio esforço e trabalho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>É claro que existiam várias coisas pelas quais ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>não</span>
  </em>
  <span> se orgulhava, mas quando olhava para trás sentia-se vitorioso por tudo o que alcançara, mesmo com os pais o repreendendo, mesmo com todas as pedras que foram colocadas em seu caminho — a maioria delas por ele mesmo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wu era filho de dois pintores renomados, famosos, repletos de admiradores e colecionadores que fariam de tudo para ter um exemplar assinado por eles pendurado na sala. Seu irmão mais novo, Luhan, tinha vinte e cinco anos e já era um escritor promissor. O primeiro livro que o mais novo dos irmãos Wu lançara vendeu bem e logo ele tinha milhares de leitores aguardando por mais. Yifan recusou todos os pedidos e opiniões ferrenhas de seus pais, quando eles diziam que a carreira de música não valia a pena e que ele era um Wu, portanto deveria se dar mais valor. Ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper </span>
  </em>
  <span>não era algo com classe e isso destoaria a imagem de toda uma família.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E é claro que o filho mais velho ligou o “foda-se”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan saiu de casa pouco depois dos dezoito anos, quando começou a fazer </span>
  <em>
    <span>mixtapes</span>
  </em>
  <span> com </span>
  <em>
    <span>covers</span>
  </em>
  <span> e originais para enviar às mais diversas gravadoras. Com o tempo certo e a insistência devida o reconhecimento veio. Ele foi descoberto pelo </span>
  <em>
    <span>YouTube</span>
  </em>
  <span> e assinou uma parceria que evoluiu para o negócio mais rentável de sua vida. Agora, aos trinta anos, já tinha o seu estúdio, álbuns lançados e carreira consolidada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O carro parou em frente a sua casa, fazendo o moreno sair de seus devaneios. Pagou e saiu dali, correndo até a porta para se abrigar da temperatura fria da noite. Mal teve tempo de entrar e o celular tocou no bolso da jaqueta. Largou o tênis na porta e tirou o aparelho do bolso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Fala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Sou eu.</span>
  </em>
  <span> — A voz de Luhan ecoou do outro lado, o deixando com um sorriso nos lábios. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Diga Wu, o que quer? Nunca liga pra saber como estou. — Brincou arrancando um resmungo do outro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>— Seu secretário me ligou. Você é irresponsável e deu um perdido nele, nada muito inédito, não é mesmo?</span>
  </em>
  <span> — suspirou. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Como ele sabia que você ficaria incomunicável me pediu para lhe dar a notícia. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Hum… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan ia concordando com o irmão conforme o ouvia e andava pela casa, retirando a jaqueta, pulseiras, colares, brincos, o relógio </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rolex</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tirou também um pouco do </span>
  <em>
    <span>spray</span>
  </em>
  <span> pra cabelo, que deixava seu corte e penteado mais estilizado, passou a mão nos fios escuros entrando pelo banheiro do seu quarto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Uma festa? — Parou no meio do banheiro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rodou os olhos em confusão pelo local, esperando que Luhan lhe explicasse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sim, é um magnata que quer prestigiar os maiores ícones da China, infelizmente você foi convidado. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luhan gargalhou do outro lado, sabia o quanto Yifan andava estressado com a carreira “perfeita”, não conseguia entender a cabeça do mais velho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Certo, certo! Para de brincar, já deu! — Do outro lado tudo ficou quieto e ele prosseguiu: — Eu vou sem problema algum, me envia a porra do endereço, a data e o horário. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era sempre assim, de repente Yifan virava um poço de grosseria e impaciência. Luhan já estava até acostumado com a oscilação de humor do irmão, mas ele sabia que Yifan, por trás daquilo tudo, ainda era uma boa pessoa e ele só torcia para que a essência do Wu mais velho não se perdesse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sei que está cansado, filmamos muito hoje, mas tenho que te avisar sobre mais uma coisa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok entrava com Zitao na casa do segundo, o som das sacolas plásticas chamava a atenção do gato do Huang, que miou baixo — quase como um resmungo —, correndo na direção do dono assim que entraram. O cachorrinho veio logo depois, era de porte pequeno. Minseok e Sehun viviam dizendo que os animais de Zitao faziam jus ao temperamento do dono, e acredite, era bizarro de perceber o quanto os três eram parecidos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ué, então fala. — Soltou mais um sopro do que uma risada. Deixou os sapatos na porta, correndo para colocar as compras na mesa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O salário como apresentador era bom. As campanhas, as propagandas, tudo o que Huang fazia além do jornalismo lhe dava um bom retorno, mas mesmo assim ele escolheu por viver em uma casa simples e pequena, já que eram somente ele e os bichinhos de estimação, o gato alaranjado e a cachorrinha branca. Bao era um gato muito intuitivo, inteligente, Zitao às vezes se surpreendia com a atitude do felino, enquanto Bah era uma cadelinha animada, mas que poderia ficar enfurecida do nada e por nada, coisa que arrancava muitas risadas de Zitao.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok o acompanhou despejando o conteúdo restante das sacolas, o jantar deles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tem um magnata querendo dar uma festa no </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imperial of Beijing</span>
  </em>
  <span> nesse final de semana. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto o jornalista retirava os alimentos da sacola, o gato Bao pulou na mesa para bisbilhotar. O moreno parou rapidamente com os movimentos, fitando o amigo mais baixo. Bah soltou um latidinho que mais parecia um sino e correu para o sofá da sala, para deitar e dormir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— No </span>
  <em>
    <span>Imperial</span>
  </em>
  <span>? — Espantou-se. — Sério isso? Esse pessoal é realmente ousado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu que o diga. — Minseok revirou os olhos e o acompanhou na surpresa. — Ele te convidou para cobrir o evento, vai ser um dos jornalistas, claro. — Sorriu de canto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Espera, o que tem a mais aí? Esse seu sorriso quer dizer mais alguma coisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele meio que é seu fã, Tao… — Parou por um instante fitando o amigo e se encolhendo entre os ombros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zitao ficou sério, mordeu o lábio inferior. Tanto ele quanto Minseok sabiam onde esse “ele é seu fã” sempre chegava, nenhum dos dois gostava do resultado final, aliás. Resolveram os detalhes daquele assunto, o dia certo e a hora, e Zitao anotou na agenda do celular para não esquecer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arrumaram as compras. O apresentador alimentou os animais logo avisando ao amigo que iria tomar banho. Minseok enquanto isso ficou na cozinha preparando o jantar, acompanhado do felino e do som de uma música </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop </span>
  </em>
  <span>que tocava ao fundo. A cachorra voltou mais uma vez ao sofá, pelo visto estava preguiçosa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zitao gostava de ouvir muita música enquanto ficava em casa, os </span>
  <em>
    <span>hobbies</span>
  </em>
  <span> do jornalista eram, definitivamente, música, chás e livros nas horas vagas. Gostava de relaxar a mente da melhor forma possível, às vezes a jornada de trabalho era cansativa com várias gravações, viagens e promoções dos patrocinadores e aquilo era mais do que necessário de vez em quando. Quando Zitao saiu do banheiro o jantar já estava quase pronto, e foi chegar na cozinha que a campainha tocou. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Deve ser o Hunnie, ele disse que chegaria depois das dez. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok falou rapidamente e Tao foi prontamente abrir a porta, dando de cara com o coreano mais baixo que lhe sorriu torto. O chinês lhe deu um abraço e logo os dois voltaram para a cozinha. Tanto Oh Sehun quanto Kim Minseok eram amigos de longa data de Zitao. Os dois coreanos moravam na China desde o ensino médio, quando se conheceram, se formaram e a amizade ainda se manteve. Eles tinham a mesma idade, embora às vezes Minseok parecesse o mais novo do trio, nem mesmo os fios aloirados o deixavam mais velho. Enquanto isso, Sehun era o mais sério, mas isso quando estava trabalhando, na intimidade aquela amizade se tornava algo quase incontrolável. Os fios negros do Oh o deixavam com o ar ainda mais maduro, ele facilmente seria levado como o mais velho deles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De início eles não conseguiram arrumar um emprego na mesma emissora — na época da faculdade — de Zitao, mas assim que Huang recebeu a promoção chamou os dois para trabalharem com ele, eram os únicos amigos que poderia confiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vejo que cheguei na melhor hora da noite! — Brincou Sehun, dando um leve beijo na bochecha de Minseok, se sentando na bancada e fazendo Zitao rir de seu comentário. — Já sabe da festa, não é? — Olhou de soslaio para Zitao, sem tirar sua atenção das panelas. — O senhor Guo não está medindo esforços, a nata da sociedade </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span> estará lá, mal posso esperar por isso! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun festejou quando Minseok lhe entregou uma tigela com frango, macarrão, alguns legumes e ovo, se pondo a comer enquanto os outros dois que sobraram se olharam, meio cúmplices. Sehun era ingênuo para certas coisas, era um dos assistentes do Huang, como Minseok e o chinês o agradecia muito por isso, mas toda cautela em eventos como aquele era necessária e Zitao já começava a ficar apreensivo pela empolgação do Oh. Os fios negros do mesmo caíam sobre os olhos enquanto ele se debruçava sobre a tigela de macarrão, comendo tudo de forma afobada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Certo, não vamos nos empolgar. — Sentou-se ao lado de Sehun, acompanhado de Minseok do outro lado e os três continuaram a conversa. — Não podemos perder o controle em eventos como esse, precisamos cobrir a maior parte enquanto houver tempo e depois tentamos aproveitar algo. — Arrepiou-se porque se lembrou que o senhor Guo era seu fã. — Então damos no pé e teremos nossa matéria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun deu de ombros e Minseok riu, continuaram a refeição. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan sentia seu corpo tremer, não queria estar ali, mas foi convidado e fazia parte das aparências ir à festas daquele tipo. Seu carro particular parou em frente ao prédio e ele agradeceu ao motorista, já tinham um horário marcado para ele voltar e assim o Wu poderia ir embora, estava tudo sob controle. Ajeitou a jaqueta, os óculos escuros, sinceramente ele não queria ter que encarar ninguém nos olhos, por isso mesmo à noite ele usava os malditos óculos no rosto. O </span>
  <em>
    <span>undercut</span>
  </em>
  <span> muito bem penteado, com o pequeno rabo de cavalo preso fechando com o estilo que ele gostava. Respirou fundo andando em direção a porta, podia ouvir o som da música e das pessoas falando. Deu seu nome ao rapaz da entrada e finalmente pisou lá dentro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O mar de pessoas parecia engolir o rapper, Yifan prendeu a respiração tentando manter as aparências, em hipótese alguma poderia </span>
  <em>
    <span>dar bandeira</span>
  </em>
  <span> e muito menos ter um ataque de ansiedade. Queria poder se esconder dentro das roupas, ficar o menor possível para passar despercebido. Essa era a pior parte de tudo, ter que viver com a própria mente fodida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fama vem e com ela, algumas vezes, a autocobrança exacerbada, a ansiedade, a mania de perseguição e tudo mais; ele poderia fazer uma lista de coisas que atormentavam a sua mente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Queria poder acender um cigarro naquele exato momento, mas teria que primeiro encontrar a área de fumantes, é claro, se ali existisse alguma. Andou mais alguns minutos tentando encontrar seu anfitrião e quando o fez logo o cumprimentou. Saiu da presença de Guo, indo para o bar, sorrindo para algumas convidadas e até mesmo para as meninas que ajudavam a servir as bebidas e petiscos. Não seria má ideia beijar alguma delas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan tinha seus problemas, mas dificilmente deixaria de ser um pouco mulherengo. Ele mesmo não saberia dizer se isso lhe dava mais prazer ou desgosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper </span>
  </em>
  <span>chegou ao bar, sentindo-se aliviado e mais seguro, já que a bebida também era um porto seguro para si, infelizmente. Pediu o </span>
  <em>
    <span>drink</span>
  </em>
  <span> mais forte para o </span>
  <em>
    <span>barman</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aguardando ansiosamente enquanto batucava na bancada. O copo logo foi posto à sua frente, sobre o porta-copos, a rodela de laranja espetada juntamente com uma cereja, em um palito de metal dentro do copo de cristal, dando um charme juntamente com a bola perfeita de gelo. Yifan sorriu vitorioso, pegando o copo e tomando vários goles antes de devolvê-lo para a bancada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naquele mesmo momento, do outro lado do grande bar foi que ele viu um rapaz alto de cabelos negros passar andando, de forma meio apreensiva e apressado, com outros dois rapazes, um outro moreno e um loiro. O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper </span>
  </em>
  <span>tombou a cabeça para o lado, sentindo-se extremamente atraído pela beleza exótica do primeiro que captou sua visão, os lábios desenhados, os olhos charmosos. Seu coração disparou e o álcool de toda a bebida subiu para a cabeça, a fazendo latejar. Fechou os olhos com força para afastar a sensação ruim, e quando voltou a abri-los eles haviam desaparecido. Yifan suspirou, vagando seus olhos por ali sem encontrar o moreno de olhos felinos que o havia deixado sem fôlego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquela sensação que invadiu seu peito era algo totalmente novo, nunca tinha se deparado com aquilo. Yifan poderia lidar com o medo, pânico ou ansiedade no seu dia a dia, mas aquilo que sentia, daquela vez, não se parecia com nada daquilo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Precisava encontrá-lo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zitao não gostava quando era convidado para festas com segundas intenções. Estava dentro do grande salão antes mesmo do evento todo começar, havia feito uma pequena entrevista com o senhor Guo esperando que tudo terminasse o mais rápido possível. Estavam ele, Minseok e Sehun que por muita sorte sabia manejar uma câmera, para Zitao seria perturbador ter uma quarta pessoa ali, apenas para gravar. Eles fizeram o que tinham que fazer até que o mar de convidados começou a entrar e de repente a festa já tinha começado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andaram de um lado para o outro tentando encontrar um lugar mais confortável para fazer algumas cenas da gravação, alguma chamadas ou algo do tipo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sinceramente me sinto sufocado aqui — disse parando em um canto, com Minseok e Sehun o seguindo. — Não podemos simplesmente ir embora? — Havia um leque em sua mão, o local fervia de pessoas famosas, a música alta já feria seus ouvidos e fazia seu coração bater forte no peito. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O calor também era insuportável. Não era muito fã daquela </span>
  <em>
    <span>vibe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, gostava de festas, mas coisa simples, mais calma; aquele burburinho não combinava com sua personalidade e o deixava profundamente irritado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minseok e Sehun se olharam, comprimindo um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios, Zitao suspirou e revirou seus orbes, estava ficando sem paciência.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— A festa mal começou, Taozi, relaxa que daqui a pouco os convidados vão para a pista de dança, então o salão fica mais vazio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Huang revirou mais uma vez os olhos, voltando a caminhar pelo salão em busca do seu canto quieto e calmo. Andaram mais alguns segundos até passarem em frente ao bar. Ali, por incrível que pareça parecia ser o local mais vazio no momento, talvez as pessoas preferissem beber mais tarde. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zitao sentou em um local mais vazio, não tinha muitas pessoas. O jogo de luzes o deixava menos incomodado, acabou pedindo uma água enquanto os amigos se arriscavam com uma bebida mais forte. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E então, o que achou do culhão do senhor Guo? — Sehun voltou com a conversa, fazendo Minseok rir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não tem graça! — Zitao respondeu olhando para os dois, o leque ainda impaciente em sua mão, a outra pegava a garrafa para beber. — Sequer me interessa o quanto de dinheiro ele tem, mas vocês viram? — Ele tremeu o corpo ao se lembrar do momento em que se encontraram. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O senhor Guo lhe deu um belo abraço apertado, o que para Zitao era quase como uma invasão de privacidade, era tímido demais para a maioria das coisas e odiava demonstrações de afeto ou gentileza em público. Ele tinha respirado fundo enquanto era abraçado, mas seu tormento não acabou já que o Guo resolveu enlaçar sua cintura com um dos braços, enquanto mostrava o local. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zitao nunca se sentiu tão mal em toda a sua vida, queria realmente dar o fora daquele lugar assustador.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As pessoas acreditavam que poderia ter um mísero de intimidade só porque tinham alguma fama ou dinheiro em igualdade ou superioridade, era irritante. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Continuaram conversando e rindo, principalmente das reações de Zitao diante da própria situação. Ele gostava de ficar no conforto do seu </span>
  <em>
    <span>set,</span>
  </em>
  <span> sentado atrás da sua mesa enquanto apresentava o seu programa, entrevistava artistas e anunciava matérias, aquele clima festivo e extravagante não era para si. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De repente, os olhos felinos do Huang fisgaram a imagem de um outro homem, solitário e perdido, sentado em um outro canto do bar, os olhos dele por trás dos óculos escuros fitando o fundo do copo enquanto o gelo derretia. O jornalista franziu o cenho, era perceptível a baixa vibração vindo dele, uma vez que sua postura denunciava sua exaustão emocional. Claro que os óculos escuros não escondiam nada, não de Huang Zitao. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele suspirou diante daquela cena, fazendo os amigos se aquietarem da própria conversa que estavam tendo, mal perceberam que Zitao estava fissurado em uma imagem do outro lado do bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Kris Wu. — Ouviu Sehun dizer com um sorriso sugestivo nos lábios. — Vai me dizer que ficou interessado no </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span>? — Franziu o cenho com a informação, se arrepiando todo e tremendo mais uma vez o corpo, fazendo os amigos gargalharem. Talvez já estivessem altos por causa do pouco álcool ingerido, Zitao não duvidaria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os três eram péssimos de copo. Sehun e Minseok também acompanhavam Zitao nas festas mais sóbrias e “caretas”, preferiam algo bem mais particular e tranquilo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Huang bebericou mais uma vez a água, colocando o leque sobre o balcão enquanto assistia a Kris Wu beber sozinho, meio perdido. Alguma coisa na boca do seu estômago o fez ficar enjoado, um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo, não gostava quando sentia essas coisas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zitao tinha um bom sexto sentido, era muito observador. Tentava esconder suas fraquezas atrás dos sorrisos e às vezes das piadas sem graça. Mas naquele momento, observando-o, sentiu-se rapidamente em comunhão com o rapper solitário.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan ficou no bar por longos minutos, jurou que haviam se passado horas, estava profundamente entediado e sem vontade alguma de aproveitar a festa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Já era o quarto copo da tal bebida mais forte que pediu ao </span>
  <em>
    <span>barman</span>
  </em>
  <span> e sequer estava tonto. Se achava um imbecil de marca maior, sua força para bebida foi adquirida da pior forma possível, mas antes disso passou muito mal, vomitou até as tripas e visitou o hospital ao menos umas </span>
  <em>
    <span>cem</span>
  </em>
  <span> vezes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma hora acabaria se matando, com toda certeza. A ideia passava pela sua cabeça em todas as vezes em que se sentia um imbecil segurando o copo de bebida ou o cigarro; era cruel consigo mesmo, mas preferia mil vezes a morte do que aquela armadilha na qual se colocou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas uma morte rápida, de preferência.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fama veio com tudo, batendo em sua testa, o deixando desnorteado de uma forma que nunca imaginou. Tinha tudo o que desejou um dia, mas ainda existia um vazio incalculável em seu peito que o deixava sem ar a todo instante, quando se olhava no espelho, percebendo o quanto era patético por se deixar levar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claro, existiam os seus pais, seus adoráveis pais que ajudavam muito para deixá-lo cada vez pior, como se fosse um capricho dos dois e Yifan não duvidava. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Respirou fundo dando os últimos goles na bebida, batendo o copo com certa força e chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam à sua volta. Ergueu-se dali e começou a andar mais uma vez pelo local.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A festa parecia estar em seu ápice então logo deduziu que conseguiu enrolar tempo suficiente no bar. Queria sorrir diante da constatação, mas a intenção era dar o fora dali, mas antes precisava ir ao banheiro. Parou um garçom para perguntar onde o lugar ficava; agradeceu rapidamente em seguida e caminhou até lá a passos rápidos e ansiosos, queria voltar para casa, tomar banho e dormir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando abriu a porta deu de cara com um corredor vazio e o silêncio se instaurou, fazendo seu corpo relaxar rapidamente, até mesmo se espantou. Voltou a caminhar tranquilamente até o final, virando à direita e dando de cara com o banheiro masculino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O local era calmo, bem iluminado e cheirava a lavanda, acalmando ainda mais os sentidos conturbados do Wu. Correu rapidamente para uma das cabines, fez suas necessidades e saiu de lá, dando de cara com o homem que viu mais cedo, no bar, e que lhe roubou toda a atenção. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como ainda estava de óculos escuros, o outro mal pôde ver a expressão em seus olhos, de espanto. Ele não reparou quando o rapaz saiu do bar. Yifan prendeu a respiração porque algo no outro lhe chamava muita atenção, fazendo seu peito acelerar, o deixando sem jeito, coisa que nenhum homem ou mulher conseguiu fazer antes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zitao fitou rapidamente o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> quando o viu sair da cabine, se assustou com a presença dele, sentindo seu corpo gelar como se o flagrante fosse um crime. A diferença de altura era mínima, ele sabia, mas existia algo em Kris Wu que o deixava levemente intimidado, fazendo com que o rapper ficasse ainda maior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Boa noite. — Yifan disse primeiro, os lábios trêmulos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> fitou Zitao de cima a baixo, fazendo o moreno ficar apreensivo. Yifan viu quando o menor esboçou uma expressão de desagrado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Boa noite. — A voz saiu baixa em um sussurro, fazendo Yifan sorrir de canto quando Zitao abaixou as mãos para voltar a lavá-las, que era o que estava fazendo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Wu se colocou ao lado dele na pia enquanto faziam sua higiene. Zitao ficou ainda mais incomodado e o maior percebeu, claro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você vem sempre aqui? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan percebeu a merda que fez quando abriu a boca para perguntar. Era óbvio demais, estava claro que iniciou uma cantada para cima do outro moreno usando a frase brega. Zitao soltou um riso baixo, já sentindo seu corpo tensionar, ele já havia dito que odiava essa falta de respeito para com seu espaço pessoal? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se o senhor Guo costuma dar festas aqui eu não sei. Mas não, senhor Wu, eu não venho sempre aqui. — Se manteve firme, a pia desligou e ele sacudiu as mãos, olhando nos olhos do outro ou pelo menos onde os olhos deveriam ficar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sabe o meu nome, então me conhece. — Fez um bico conformado, mais relaxado. — Ele também sacudiu as mãos, seguindo Zitao até o suporte de papel toalha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Saber o seu nome e conhecê-lo são duas coisas totalmente diferentes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zitao estava firme, não queria manter contato visual porque os óculos escuros do </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> o incomodavam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan também secou as mãos, fitando as costas largas do menor, constatando que ele tinha um corpo atraente e aparentemente sedutor. Estranhou estar observando tanto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raramente o Wu se interessava por homens, eram parecidos demais e o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper </span>
  </em>
  <span>mal tinha paciência. Só que ali, com o moreno, ele percebeu que estava interessado demais para simplesmente ignorar tudo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zitao continuou não se importando com sua presença, saindo do banheiro e caminhando pelo corredor. Yifan rapidamente jogou o papel no lixo e seguiu o menor, correndo atrás dele antes que desaparecesse novamente. Ele parecia ser diferente, então não faria mal algum tentar, o não ele já tinha e talvez a dificuldade atraía Wu Yifan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> sentia que algo estava para mudar, aquela ansiedade que fazia o seu estômago revirar em expectativa estava ali para não o fazer desistir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan nunca fui de acreditar em seu potencial para assuntos do coração, já que era péssimo em relacionamentos, tanto que só conversava com o seu irmão mais novo, pois não conseguiu amigo nenhum durante toda a vida. Pelo menos não um que valesse a pena ser contado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Espera. — Agarrou o pulso do menor, fazendo Zitao estacar e rodar sobre os calcanhares para lhe lançar um olhar mortal. — Me desculpa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele soltou rapidamente o pulso do moreno, erguendo as mãos em defesa própria. Tirou os óculos para olhá-lo devidamente, sabia que era um incômodo porque também não gostava, não era justo para com o menor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Kris Wu, ou para os íntimos, Wu Yifan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levantou a mão esperando que o menor o acompanhasse naquela apresentação. Zitao fitou da mão dele aos olhos marcantes, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Huang Zitao. — Agarrou a mão dele, percebendo que estava quente demais para alguém que havia acabado de lavá-la. — Preciso ir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rapidamente voltou ao corredor, dando as costas mais uma vez para Yifan e saindo dali, mergulhando no mar de pessoas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E então Yifan percebeu que estava condenado, pois parecia que o menor havia domado o seu coração. Justo ele que era péssimo para aqueles assuntos, como iria fazer para conquistar o moreno menor? Ainda mais Zitao que parecia um pouco relutante. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realmente a primeira imagem é a que ficava e Yifan estava enrascado, pois Zitao pelo visto não havia se interessado por si. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suspirou bagunçando os fios ralos das laterais da cabeça, o que restou do </span>
  <em>
    <span>undercut</span>
  </em>
  <span>, voltou a colocar os óculos escuros e saiu dali, também, pela mesma porta que Zitao, talvez tivesse a sorte de encontrá-lo mais uma vez durante a festa e quem sabe ser menos idiota.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>[...] </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zitao estava ofegante pois não esperava encontrar o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> no banheiro daquela forma, respirou fundo e caminhou entre as pessoas até encontrar os amigos, desejando que eles não percebessem que estava abalado. Seria péssimo ter que explicar o que aconteceu. Então respirou mais uma vez antes de se aproximar, colocando a sua melhor expressão no rosto para que ninguém desconfiasse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Demorou no banheiro. — Sehun comentou olhando para os lados. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A movimentação era grande, Zitao constatou que algumas pessoas já estavam indo embora, o que significava que teriam que gravar mais algum conteúdo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Certo, vamos gravar! — ordenou, ignorando por completo o comentário de Sehun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os três andaram dentre os convidados restantes, tentando encontrar alguém em específico que fosse prestar em dar entrevista. Não demorou muito e Zitao abordou uma modelo famosa, conversando um pouco e perguntando se ela poderia falar algumas coisas para o programa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como ela estava em desfile pelo país o Huang achou propício unir as promoções dela com o encontro na festa. Sehun rapidamente ligou a câmera para que pudessem gravar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ficaram ali por longos minutos, Sehun focado na filmagem e Zitao na entrevista. Minseok uma vez ou outra vagava seus olhos pelo salão em busca de mais alguém que pudesse proporcionar um bom conteúdo. Mais um tempo se passou e eles já tinham um bom material gravado, conseguiram mais três pessoas e o resultado final seria satisfatório. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zitao suspirou aliviado, finalmente poderia ir para casa. Seus pés estavam doloridos, estava cansado e morrendo de sono. Sacou o celular do bolso da calça para descobrir ser duas da manhã. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tao, se prepara. — Minseok se aproximou cochichando. O maior olhou para onde o amigo estava olhando também. — Senhor Guo está vindo para cá. — Ele rapidamente voltou com o celular no bolso da calça, pensando rápido para sair dali, não queria o velho lhe enchendo o saco, achando que tinha intimidade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Diga a ele que tive um mal súbito e morri! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente quando se virou e saiu dali às pressas, entrando no meio das pessoas para despistar o anfitrião. Zitao odiava aquilo, já bastava no início da festa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Já bastava Wu Yifan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agora Guo vinha atrás de si mais uma vez para lhe incomodar. Andou a passos largos até uma área reservada. Havia um corredor que parecia dar acesso às cozinhas e ali seria o local ideal para se esconder. O senhor Guo jamais imaginaria que ele estaria lá, depois de um tempo só mandaria uma mensagem aos amigos e iria escapar pela porta, indo embora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zitao pegou novamente o aparelho celular para mandar a mensagem quando sentiu um par de braços o agarrar na cintura, o trazendo para dentro de um quartinho escuro enquanto uma mão tampava a sua boca. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ouviu o clique da chave e prendeu a respiração, arregalou os olhos e tentou gritar, em vão. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ei, ei, sou eu! — A voz de Kris ecoou na salinha escura, fazendo o corpo do menor esquentar de raiva. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era a terceira vez naquela noite, ele realmente não tinha sorte alguma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan tirou a mão da boca alheia, Zitao que estava com o celular na mão ligou a lanterna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Que porra é essa? — Naquele momento Zitao tinha perdido toda a postura. Yifan o olhou surpreso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Calma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Calma? — Riu. — Quem te deu permissão? Intimidade? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> poderia jurar que o menor o devoraria apenas com o olhar furioso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Huang colocou o celular na cara do maior, a luz da lanterna ferindo os orbes de Yifan, ele estava sem os óculos naquele momento e fechou os olhos desgostoso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Estava fugindo do senhor Guo, eu vi. Só achei que a cozinha não seria o lugar ideal já que ele estava atrás de você, não conseguiu despistá-lo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zitao bufou, revirou os olhos. Era inacreditável saber que o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> o perseguiu a noite toda depois que saíram do banheiro. Tentou se acalmar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você estava me perseguindo? — perguntou firme e não obteve respostas, era claro a verdade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ficaram em silêncio por breves segundos, Zitao fez menção de sair e Yifan agarrou sua mão quando tocou na maçaneta. O dedo indicador foi ao seu próprio lábio, pedindo silêncio ao menor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Os senhores viram Huang Zitao por aí?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era a voz de Guo do lado de fora. Zitao recuou e prendeu a respiração, colocou a mão na boca para evitar qualquer reação. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Não senhor, acho que ele não viria até a cozinha. Não foi embora?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ouviram o anfitrião resmungar em frustração pela resposta e sair dali, deixando os dois novamente "sozinhos". </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E então? — Yifan sussurrou. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zitao até então estava mais focado nos sons do outro lado da porta, mas se virou para Yifan, prestando atenção no semblante do </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> mesmo em meio ao breu do local.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então o que? — Cruzou os braços em defesa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É jornalista, certo? É o que está escrito no seu crachá. — Apontou para a plaquinha de metal no peito do Huang, fazendo-o fitar ali antes que pudesse lhe fazer mais perguntas. — Apresenta o quê? Sinceramente nunca te vi na televisão. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O local ainda se encontrava mal iluminado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esqueceu-se que havia se apresentado ao </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas que usava a tal da placa de identificação, que era meio que uma passagem para que ele pudesse entrevistar os convidados. Estava tão acostumado com a identificação que se esqueceu dela. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E você assiste a televisão? — Estava totalmente na defensiva, queria só ir para casa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Wu deu de ombros, ajeitando os óculos escuros no rosto depois de um tempo. Zitao não entendia o porquê daquilo, já que a sala estava totalmente escura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Só te vi pelas revistas e jornais. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O menor sentiu o corpo se arrepiar de raiva mais uma vez, queria bater no Wu. Zitao odiava ser provocado, seu pavio era curto, embora ainda fosse muito bondoso com as pessoas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se já sabe quem eu sou, por que está perguntando? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por que quero conversar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E eu sou obrigado a concordar com isso? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper </span>
  </em>
  <span>estalou a língua no céu da boca. Realmente seria difícil quebrar a barreira de defesa do jornalista. Começou totalmente com o pé esquerdo e já se sentia, mais uma vez, um completo imbecil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zitao o fitou de cima a baixo como ele fez mais cedo no banheiro, se endireitou em uma das pernas, colocando as mãos na cintura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Me desculpe pelo episódio no banheiro. Mas é que eu achei vo-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— "Você interessante e só queria conversar", acertei? — Voou pra cima dele, aproximando os rostos. — Começou errado, senhor Wu. Odeio que invadam o meu espaço pessoal e você infelizmente começou da forma errada! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kris ergueu as mãos, as colocando sobre o ombro do Huang, agarrando ali para que Zitao não avançasse mais. O outro mal percebeu o toque, apenas continuou a vomitar as palavras pelos ares enquanto acreditava que o Wu lhe ouvia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De repente os lábios se encontraram em um beijo. Yifan o agarrou jogando o foda-se para cima e seria uma pena se isso caísse sobre a cabeça de um dos dois. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zitao lutou a princípio. Desejou se afastar das mãos grandes e desajeitadas do </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> e da boca convidativa, mas aos poucos acabou cedendo. Yifan tinha gosto de bebida forte e isso fez seu corpo se arrepiar. Zitao sabia que havia algo no Wu quando o viu pela primeira vez no bar, mais cedo. Sentiu seu estômago formigar, lhe causando um arrepio estranho pelo corpo, uma certa ansiedade e vontade de se aproximar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foi estranho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ninguém precisava saber que o famoso apresentador Huang Zitao </span>
  <em>
    <span>“tinha uma queda por meninos maus”.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Não que Yifan fosse um, mas o menor tinha que admitir que ele tinha pegada e isso o agradava na mesma proporção que o irritava. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O maior desceu as mãos e apertou sua cintura, colou os corpos. Enfiou a língua na sua boca e simplesmente o deixou à mercê de todas as outras sensações. Zitao subiu aos céus e caiu feito um idiota apaixonado e era apenas um beijo dentro de um quartinho escuro. Estava beijando um cantor famoso, que a princípio lhe despertou curiosidade e depois a raiva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Onde estava se metendo? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando se afastaram os lábios estavam úmidos, quentes e já sentindo saudades um do outro. Zitao passou a língua pelos seus lábios sem manter o contato com os olhos de Yifan, abriu a porta e saiu correndo, sem olhar para trás. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por outro lado, o rapper continuou ali na sala, escorou-se na parede e bateu a testa contra ela, sentindo os lábios formigarem em ansiedade e saudade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estavam fodidos, já se sentiam profundamente conectados. Primeiro pelo humor que lhes agradava — mesmo existindo uma certa falta de delicadeza —, segundo porque aquele beijo foi a melhor coisa que lhes aconteceu na vida. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yifan não sabia sobre Zitao, mas seu coração estava acelerado e pela primeira vez em anos aquilo para ele estava longe de ser algo ruim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Investindo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zitao estava com os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer do estúdio. Minseok e Sehun estavam passando os últimos detalhes para que pudessem finalmente entrar ao vivo. O programa começaria em vinte minutos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que deu nele? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun comentou aos sussurros para o Kim ao lado, estavam parados observando o chinês de longe, perdido em seus devaneios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez algo aconteceu na festa, não sei. — Minseok deu de ombros. — Ele desapareceu, lembra? Depois disso não sei o que poderia ter acontecido. Me mandou mensagem avisando que estava em casa e que conseguiu fugir do Guo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun fez um bico, desconfiado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huang Zitao poderia enganar muitas pessoas, mas Sehun e Minseok eram tão próximos de si que conseguiriam entender qualquer coisa, apenas observando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno suspirou e assim os amigos se aproximaram. Tao desviou o olhar até eles, esboçando um sorriso pequeno e tentando disfarçar seus pensamentos conturbados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo pronto? — Ele disse enquanto a ajudante de palco lhe trouxe a caneca com água, ele agradeceu. — Fiquei sabendo que hoje teremos um convidado especial. A produção sequer me contou os detalhes. É de grande necessidade tudo isso? — Franziu o cenho em confusão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun e Minseok se olharam, não sabiam o que responder. Zitao odiava surpresas, odiava quando não contavam algo importante para ele. Quando resolveu aceitar o cargo de apresentador deixou isso muito claro, era algo que o incomodava e o deixava com uma sensação de descontrole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele gostava de ser transparente e sincero sempre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, nós também não sabemos. — Sehun se encolheu entre os ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao mordeu o lábio inferior, fitando as mãos sobre a sua mesa de madeira escura. Respirou fundo fechando os olhos, não iria se estressar porque em breve começaria o programa e tudo ali era ao vivo. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan ficou o resto daquela noite e final de semana pensando em Zitao. Não queria, mas em todas as vezes em que fechava os olhos apenas o moreno vinha em sua mente. Não houve garrafa de </span>
  <em>
    <span>whisky</span>
  </em>
  <span> forte que lhe tirou o outro dos pensamentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele se acabou, terminou de detonar com sua sobriedade depois que o moreno saiu às pressas do armário, na festa do senhor Guo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris voltou para casa imediatamente e ficou o resto do final de semana largado sobre a cama, ignorando o telefone de casa e o celular que tocaram incansavelmente. Não queria ter que se preocupar com o trabalho em pleno final de semana, sua cabeça estava lotada de merda e ele queria apenas paz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na manhã da segunda foi a mesma coisa e cansado de ouvir o som dos aparelhos, resolveu atender o celular com o típico mau humor que já não afetava mais as pessoas que trabalhavam com ele. Atendeu, ouviu tudo e desligou o aparelho enquanto bufava, pelo o que seu secretário disse teria que ir a um programa pela noite, seria ao vivo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele odiava aquele clima do ao vivo, preferia quando as coisas eram gravadas e editadas, talvez fosse confortável sentir que estava no controle do conteúdo, por mais que influenciasse indiretamente nele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rapper tinha medo de ser claro demais na frente das pessoas. Tinha medo de transparecer os seus medos e vícios, provando ser uma pessoa fraca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinha medo de sentir medo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirou enquanto se arrumava para cumprir a agenda pela parte da manhã. Visitar o estúdio e ver como estava a finalização do seu mais novo CD. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando a noite chegou Yifan voltou para casa cansado, ainda mais estressado se possível. Seu secretário ligou mais uma vez avisando que o motorista estaria em sua porta dentro de uma hora. Ele teve que correr para se aprontar, conseguiu tudo em quarenta e cinco minutos, parando em frente a porta de casa com o celular nas mãos, as mesmas trêmulas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queria fumar um cigarro para afastar a ansiedade. Soltou um riso de canto, se contentaria com nada por enquanto. Não seria agradável falar ao apresentador com o bafo incômodo da nicotina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avisou antes ao secretário que se aprontou mais cedo e logo o motorista buzinou, saiu rapidamente entrando no carro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabe qual é o programa? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele perguntou despretensiosamente ao motorista, recebendo uma resposta negativa diante do questionamento. Yifan odiava quando não passavam todas as informações para ele, não gostava dessa sensação de pisar em solo desconhecido, pois uma vez que lhe escondiam coisas, era inevitável não se sentir assim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficou no carro percebendo as pálpebras pesarem, não soube de onde tirou todo aquele cansaço, mas apostava que era mais mental do que físico. Saiu dos seus devaneios quando o motorista avisou que chegaram e que voltaria depois, ao término da agenda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> saiu do veículo olhando o prédio pequeno, porém bem feito, suspirou e entrou. Aquele nome grande da fachada lhe lembrava alguma coisa, mas no momento tinha muita preguiça para vasculhar em sua mente de onde já o tinha visto. O lado de dentro era mais quente e aconchegante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por mais que a emissora que ficava no prédio fosse conhecida pelo Wu, ele infelizmente ainda não era alguém que gostava de perder muito tempo na frente da TV, e se o fizesse era com filmes ou canais que passavam clipes e </span>
  <em>
    <span>shows</span>
  </em>
  <span> durante todo o dia. Odiava programas de fofoca, jornais, qualquer coisa que o ligava com a realidade era estressante. Estava ali porque era a agenda e havia um preço a ser pago pela sua imagem, isso o interessava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma das recepcionistas sorriu para si, rapidamente indicando o andar no qual ele deveria ir e o caminho para os elevadores. Yifan sentia cada vez mais a vontade de fumar, seus nervos estavam à flor da pele e queria apenas a sua casa e cama. Quando o elevador apitou, indicando a sua chegada, sentiu o corpo gelar. Ele estava acostumado a apresentar suas músicas, a fazer </span>
  <em>
    <span>shows</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas eram coisas grandes e o estúdio naquele momento lhe passava uma outra sensação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andou até que alguém rapidamente o puxou para o camarim. Dali em diante seria apenas o ritual padrão para qualquer artista. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[...] </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao respirou fundo, fazendo um movimento com a boca para relaxar a musculatura tensa do seu rosto. Olhou para os câmeras e esperou o sinal que indicava que o programa estava entrando ao vivo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente tudo mudou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Huang gostava de apresentar, gostava de falar. Colocou o seu melhor sorriso no rosto para mudar seu clima de ansiedade e engatou na apresentação, fazendo Minseok e Sehun nos bastidores sorrirem por perceber que ele realmente gostava do que fazia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao falou rapidamente da festa do senhor Guo, chamando a reportagem gravada enquanto relaxava um pouco, pegando a caneca para beber água. A assistente chegou com o </span>
  <em>
    <span>tablet</span>
  </em>
  <span> na mão, sussurrando ao ouvido do apresentador que o convidado da noite já estava pronto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto isso Yifan estava no </span>
  <em>
    <span>backstage</span>
  </em>
  <span>, atrás da cortina que se abriria para apresentá-lo. Claro que ele ouviu a voz do outro chinês, claro que ele viu todos os pôsteres com as fotos de Zitao pelo estúdio quando se aproximou dali. Seu coração acelerou de uma forma monstruosa, parecia que sairia pela sua boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava somando tudo, o fato de ser um programa ao vivo e o fato de que o apresentador dele seria justamente Huang Zitao. Lembrou-se do episódio na festa e seu peito parecia que ia explodir, o coração exageradamente acelerado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouviu ser apresentado — sem ser chamado pelo nome, já que era um convidado surpresa — fazendo Yifan sentir sua respiração falhar. As cortinas se abriram e os olhos do Wu foram imediatamente aos orbes escuros e felinos do apresentador. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que o Huang avistou o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, prendeu a respiração, sua cabeça girou e ele teve ímpetos de sair correndo dali. Na sua mente só passava a ideia de que deveria falar com quem teve a brilhante ideia de chamar Wu Yifan para o programa, ou então acertaria em cheio um soco no meio daquela face charmosa que se aproximava timidamente do sofá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Boa noite, senhor Wu! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disse como se não o conhecesse, e teria que agir assim até o final de todo o programa. O Huang tinha orgulho de ser profissional, não perderia o controle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan esboçou um sorriso torto e rápido enquanto se sentava no sofá ao lado da mesa de Zitao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Boa noite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estamos aqui, senhoras e senhores, com Kris Wu. O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> em ascensão que está quebrando recordes musicais na China. Estão empolgados? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Huang queria matar quem escreveu aquele roteiro, lia tudo pela tela de apoio da câmera de filmagem. Engoliu em seco. Voltou seus olhos ao moreno ao seu lado, Yifan estava com o </span>
  <em>
    <span>undercut</span>
  </em>
  <span> aparado, o restante do cabelo preso e sustentava um óculos de armação fina, redondas e lentes amareladas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, seja bem-vindo — finalizou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao não queria que seu corpo reagisse daquela forma enquanto estivesse diante do </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Não queria reparar demais ou perceber novamente os mínimos detalhes que compunham toda a pessoa que o Wu era. Ou pelo menos que fingia ser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado. — Yifan estava surpreso com o profissionalismo de Zitao, se fosse ele a apresentar o programa com toda certeza já teria surtado. Ele acompanhou o Huang no sorriso, tentando parecer gentil e menos nervoso. — Obrigado pelo convite. — Agradeceu mais uma vez com um aceno breve e olhou para as câmeras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao folheou os </span>
  <em>
    <span>cards</span>
  </em>
  <span> que estavam em cima da mesa com a sequência de perguntas que deveriam ser feitas. Olhou novamente para as câmeras e em seguida para Yifan. Seria difícil prosseguir o programa com o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper </span>
  </em>
  <span>sentado ao seu lado, tão surpreso quanto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É notável que você está alcançando o topo das paradas musicais, como você se sente com tanta atenção voltada ao seu trabalho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom… — Yifan suspirou, cruzando os dedos sobre o colo enquanto fitava os mesmos, em uma ação nítida de timidez. Zitao franziu levemente o cenho, sorrindo diante da reação dele. — É surpreendente saber que muitas pessoas gostam e me apoiam, é importante para todo artista perceber que tem fãs que o amam e dão suporte sempre. — Sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao o acompanhou, partindo para a próxima pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sua família é repleta de artistas. Os senhores Wu são pintores renomados e possuem vários prêmios. Como seus pais reagem diante da sua fama e sucesso como </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, produtor, embaixador de várias marcas e até mesmo ator? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela pergunta o acertou em cheio, não suportava falar a respeito da sua família. Yifan olhou de canto para Zitao, olhando em seguida para a câmera e sorrindo totalmente sem jeito. Sua cabeça pilhou em formular uma resposta que não fosse grosseira ou desesperadora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaguejou um pouco, antes de responder por completo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meus pais nunca me apoiaram, essa é a verdade. — Soltou um riso sem graça. Olhou fundo nos olhos de Zitao, se ajeitando de lado no sofá para parecer menos preocupado com o rumo da entrevista. — Eles odeiam a ideia de o filho mais velho fazer música, principalmente </span>
  <em>
    <span>rap</span>
  </em>
  <span>, então nunca recebi apoio da parte deles. Todo esse restante, as outras coisas nas quais sou bom, isso eles sequer olham porque já criaram uma imagem ruim de mim só pela música que faço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh… entendo! — O apresentador abriu a boca meio espantado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao sentiu-se um idiota, mas ele não poderia voltar atrás uma vez que não era ele o responsável pelas perguntas. Sentiu um pouco de pena da situação de Yifan, seus pais, por outro lado, sempre apoiaram a sua carreira como jornalista. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, vamos fazer uma pausa para os comerciais, voltamos em dois minutos! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As câmeras logo desligaram e Zitao lançou um olhar mortal para Wu Yifan, esse que o olhou também, confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem te convidou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei, apenas recebo as ordens do meu secret-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não me interessa! — Ergueu-se da cadeira, fazendo Minseok e Sehun se agitarem e saírem de trás das câmeras, indo em direção ao Huang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As maquiadoras, tanto de Yifan quanto de Zitao, se aproximaram também, tinham apenas dois minutos para retocar tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu quero ele fora daqui! — Apontou para o Wu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não podemos mandá-lo embora no meio do programa! — Minseok tremeu, com medo do que o amigo poderia fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quero saber, Min. Tira esse cara daqui!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vou embora! — Yifan o rebateu e Zitao o olhou novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou falando com você, cacatua!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Wu arregalou os olhos pelo nome que lhe foi dado; não ofendeu, mas não esperava uma reação um tanto infantil como aquela vindo de Zitao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vou embora! — O Wu repetiu, levantando e dificultando o trabalho da maquiadora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos se cruzaram, era quase possível perceber fagulhas saindo deles, atingindo um ao outro enquanto as maquiadoras se afastaram. Sehun e Minseok se encararam, eles acreditavam que Zitao poderia fazer aquele estúdio explodir de tanta raiva. Era nítido o clima tenso entre eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os amigos de Zitao não sabiam como, quando e de onde eles se conheciam tão bem a ponto de desencadear uma discussão como aquela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Voltando em trinta segundos! — A ajudante de palco gritou ao fundo, fazendo todos correrem para os seus lugares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao fechou os olhos, levando uma mão ao rosto em pura frustração. Yifan ajeitou a roupa e voltou a se sentar no sofá, despreocupadamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era uma clara provocação do Wu, ele não daria o braço a torcer, não deixaria Zitao comandar nada, por mais que ele fosse o apresentador daquele programa. O moreno não escaparia das suas mãos dessa vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Voltamos para mais um bloco do programa! Estamos aqui com Kris Wu, um dos </span>
  <em>
    <span>rappers</span>
  </em>
  <span> mais famosos de toda a China! Vamos prosseguir com a entrevista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan acenou com um sorriso muito mais confiante nos lábios, entraria no joguinho de Zitao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou empolgado para as próximas perguntas! — Brincou, sorrindo ainda mais, mostrando a fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao estremeceu sobre a cadeira, ajeitou-se melhor e pigarreou tentando afastar as ideias malucas e o ímpeto de socar o rosto bonito do </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> a sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ora essa, rosto bonito.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Suas fãs são muito apaixonadas, o que você me diz disso? — Olhou dos papéis para o Wu, percebendo que ele prestava atenção. Os olhos fixos em sua silhueta fizeram Zitao ficar ainda mais sem jeito. — Como você se sente em relação a forma como elas agem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É muito bom, como eu disse anteriormente. É gratificante sentir o amor que elas têm em relação a mim, mas a gente sabe que uma vez que a fama bate à porta, temos que abdicar de algumas coisas. Minha privacidade é a primeira coisa que perdi com tudo isso, mas ainda agradeço pelo resto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hum, entendi. — Sorriu maliciosamente. — Falando em privacidade, e seus relacionamentos? Existe alguma mulher que detém do seu coração? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao foi ousado, aquela pergunta não estava no roteiro e tanto Minseok quanto Sehun pediram socorro a ajudante de palco, gesticulando e sussurrando desesperadamente para que nada mais saísse do controle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele ficou louco?! — Minseok sussurrou para Sehun que deu de ombros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan fez um bico, pensativo. Sentiu a intenção do apresentador Huang com a pergunta indiscreta, esperou alguns segundos apenas para perceber que Zitao acreditava estar por cima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ledo engano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Na verdade, não. — Soltou uma risada. Coçou a nuca tomando coragem de prosseguir. — Na verdade fica muito cansativo pensar em relacionamentos, até mesmo por causa da privacidade que agora quase não existe mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Prefere homens ou mulheres, senhor Wu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Houve um enorme burburinho. Minseok mais uma vez surtou enquanto Sehun comprimia uma risadinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao ajeitou-se mais uma vez sobre a cadeira, cruzou os braços sobre a mesa esperando que o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> o respondesse, ou que ficasse ainda mais sem graça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele tem que seguir o roteiro! — Minseok exagerou-se, agarrando o braço de Sehun que fez uma careta de dor, o amigo apertou seu braço descontando a raiva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Wu sabia que o menor lhe perguntou aquilo por causa do beijo roubado na festa, mas por quê Zitao faria algo assim? Ele poderia muito bem comentar a respeito do beijo que eles trocaram anteriormente, causando ainda mais confusão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só que Yifan sabia que era loucura falar a respeito daquele beijo, então Zitao queria que ele apenas ficasse cada vez mais desconfortável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A pergunta lhe incomodou, senhor Wu? — Os lábios delineados se curvaram sutilmente em um sorriso maldoso, porém discreto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, não… longe disso! — Ergueu as mãos. — Na verdade é uma boa pergunta! — Apontou com o indicador ao outro. — Eu gosto de mulheres também, mas ultimamente um homem tem me tirado do sério, acho que podemos ter boas experiências desse clima de tensão que está crescendo entre nós.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uau! — Fingiu falsa surpresa. — Podemos saber quem é esse sortudo? Eu não sabia que nosso Kris Wu era bissexual, isso é uma grande surpresa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan sorriu abertamente, mas queria esconder seu atual desespero atrás do ato. Zitao estava controlado e aparentemente não se via tensão alguma nele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espero que dê certo, eu realmente acho ele incrível — Zitao fechou a cara, engolindo em seco —, eu o acho muito charmoso e o sorriso é encantador, acho que ele não sabe o poder que tem. — Suspirou. — Espero que possamos ser bons amigos caso nada além disso dê certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então está investindo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro, claro… eu não perderia essa chance por nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris lançou um sorriso breve, mas que atingiu Zitao em cheio, fazendo seu corpo arrepiar-se. O Huang ouviu pelo ponto que seria a hora da apresentação ao vivo do convidado e o programa acabaria, então ele disse mais algumas palavras para anunciar a apresentação do Wu. Poderia respirar tranquilamente depois daquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando as câmeras se voltaram exclusivamente ao </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zitao soltou o ar que mal percebeu estar preso. Mais uma vez Minseok, Sehun e a ajudante de palco se aproximaram, bombardeando-o de perguntas a respeito do furo ao roteiro que deveria ser seguido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno sentia suas mãos trêmulas e a barriga revirar diante das palavras do Wu. Ouvia Yifan cantar ao fundo enquanto as vozes ao seu lado pareciam distantes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois da apresentação o programa deu-se por encerrado e toda a confusão foi esquecida. Zitao ignorou novamente os amigos, passando pelo meio do cenário do programa, e por consequência em frente a Yifan que havia acabado de apresentar. O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> o seguiu com os olhos até a saída, ele entregou o microfone rapidamente para a ajudante de palco e se pôs atrás do Huang pelos corredores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andando rapidamente Zitao olhou brevemente por cima dos ombros, apenas para verificar que Yifan o seguia. Colocou a pior expressão no rosto quando percebeu que seria inevitável fugir dele. Não queria o maior na sua cola, odiava ser perseguido, odiava saber que </span>
  <em>
    <span>justamente</span>
  </em>
  <span> aquele cara estava atrás dele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Existiam muitos homens na China, porque teve que trombar justamente com Wu Yifan? Não que ele fosse alguém ruim, Zitao mal o conhecia a não ser pelas notícias breves que lia ou assistia na TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não toque em mim! — disse imediatamente assim que sentiu a presença do Wu ao seu lado. — A festa do Guo não foi o suficiente?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Huang já se sentia nervoso. Ele retesou o corpo, encolhendo-se entre os ombros para que o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> não chegasse perto. Zitao estremeceu o corpo ao se lembrar mais uma vez do beijo, os lábios de Yifan tinham gosto de cigarro e bebida forte, se lembrava disso detalhadamente e já se odiava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan o agarrou pelo braço, o fazendo se virar. Pararam em meio ao corredor rumo aos camarins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é agressivo demais! Parece um pinscher: puro ódio e descontrole!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao moveu a cabeça incrédulo, fitando o outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você parece uma cacatua dos anos oitenta com esse corte ridículo e os óculos bregas! — Revidou de forma infantil. — Quer tirar essa mãozona de ventríloquo de mim? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan franziu o cenho desgostoso e soltou o menor. Zitao ajeitou novamente a roupa antes de voltar a caminhar pelo corredor, em direção ao camarim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que você quer? Um autógrafo? Fala logo que eu sou muito ocupado. — O menor soltou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah claro, desde quando? — O Wu devolveu uma risada nasalada. Iria provocá-lo com muito gosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao revirou os olhos. Yifan ainda estava ao seu lado e ele finalmente chegou à porta do seu camarim, o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper </span>
  </em>
  <span>parecia alguém bem inconveniente. Lembrou-se das palavras dele a respeito do “cara que ele estava a fim” durante a entrevista, suspirou enquanto levava a mão a maçaneta, dando uma última olhada para o maior, sabia que o Wu falava de si naquela hora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Huang não queria alimentar falsas esperanças a respeito de nada. A imagem que criou de Wu Yifan quando o viu pela primeira vez no bar, solitário, não queria se diluir em sua mente. Por mais que o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> agisse daquela forma com ele, Zitao não conseguia afastá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que quer de mim, Wu Yifan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para o Wu parecia que seu nome tomava outro sentido quando saía da boca do menor, os lábios bem desenhados fazendo um biquinho de leve ao dizer o seu nome. Yifan estava louco ao pensar tantas coisas e nada ao mesmo tempo em relação a Huang Zitao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele parou em um instante diante da pergunta repentina do outro, sentiu a seriedade na voz do menor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Quero que dê sentido a minha vida”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, foi a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça dele, tratou logo de afastar aqueles pensamentos. Não era correto se apoiar em alguém para se sentir bem, tinha que descobrir isso por si mesmo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu… queria te chamar pra sair. — Ergueu a mão até a nuca, Zitao riu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan a princípio parecia um</span>
  <em>
    <span> bad boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas ali Zitao percebeu que ele não o era, pelo menos não totalmente. Em cima dos palcos, nos programas, nas revistas, em todos os lugares, o famoso </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kris Wu parecia ser alguém mal encarado, fechado, mas ali Zitao percebia o quão carente ele era. Nada muito diferente do que sentiu quando o viu no bar da festa do senhor Guo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele apenas continuou encarando os olhos tímidos de Yifan, negou com a cabeça e entrou no camarim, batendo a porta com muita força no rosto alheio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan deu um pulo diante da atitude grosseira e se virou, tentando voltar para o camarim no qual foi colocado mais cedo, precisava tirar a maquiagem e ir para casa, mas Minseok e Sehun estavam ali, meio envergonhados por terem presenciado a cena típica de filme de comédia romântica. Ambos soltaram um “senhor Wu” como comprimento enquanto se abaixavam, Yifan saiu dali sentindo o corpo se arrepiar em vergonha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E pelo visto seria assim durante todo o momento em que ambos se encontrassem. Yifan sabia que Zitao seria difícil e não se importava, porque ele sentia que lá no fundo o menor também adorou o beijo, por mais desajeitado que tenha sido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> só queria uma chance, porque algo dentro do seu peito dizia que Zitao valeria a pena.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O Huang respirou fundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminhou rapidamente para a penteadeira, se sentando e pegando o algodão para começar a retirar a maquiagem do rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era muita audácia do </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wu lhe perseguir daquela forma, passou a acreditar que ele pediu para participar do programa, caçou nas redes sociais onde o Huang trabalhava para que pudesse colocar em prática seu plano de </span>
  <em>
    <span>stalker</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Era irritante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E mais essa, um cara doido me perseguindo — sussurrou enquanto fitava sua imagem no espelho, um olho sem a maquiagem bonita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bufou impaciente depois que retirou toda ela, voltando e dando uma atenção maior aos olhos, não gostava de deixar sombra, rímel e delineadores ali, não fazia bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A porta foi rapidamente aberta e por ela Minseok e Sehun entraram, o Huang não estava com ânimos para ouvir sermões, então logo revirou os olhos quando viu quem era. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que fazem aqui? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi curto e grosso para acabar com qualquer assunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Senhor Wu parece realmente empenhado, onde se conheceram? — Minseok começou parando ao lado dele, em frente ao espelho. — Ele parecia um pouco chateado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao olhou para o Kim através do reflexo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai me dizer que você apoia tudo isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não disse nada. — Ergueu as mãos em defesa. — Isso quem está dizendo é você! — Riu baixo ao perceber que Zitao ficou sem graça, mesmo tentando disfarçar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun riu do outro lado do camarim, captando a atenção de Zitao que se virou para levantar, apontando para os amigos. Eles sabiam que o apresentador rapidamente perderia o controle das emoções, o Huang era sempre assim. Quando se sentia meio acuado ou sem controle da situação Zitao costumava gritar e culpá-los, era até divertido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês nem pensem nisso, aquele idiota é doido! — Apontou acusatório aos dois. — Não quero pensar em ter que viver com ele na minha cola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele é bonito. — Sehun comentou com os olhos fixos na tela do celular. — Acho que deveria dar uma chance. — Olhou para o amigo em seguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é louco! — Zitao bateu o pé, não queria perder ainda mais a paciência, queria apenas o apoio deles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você precisa se distrair, Tao. — O Kim disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lógico que não! — repreendeu Minseok. — Eu estou muito bem! Ah, Minseok, até mesmo você? Acham certo eu usar alguém como diversão?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ué… — O Kim se encolheu entre os ombros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os coreanos encararam o Huang por breves segundos, eles sabiam que era mentira. Zitao sabia que era mentira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você quem sabe. — Minseok mais uma vez lavou as mãos diante das palavras do chinês. — Depois eu não quero ter que ouvir você chorando os arrependimentos. Yifan me parece alguém legal e é muito gente boa, a sua diversão pode se tornar algo muito melhor, depois. — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, sugestivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Gente boa…”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, bla bla bla! — Imitou a voz do amigo enquanto o assistia se dirigir até a porta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Da mesma forma que entraram, saíram da sala, deixando Zitao novamente sozinho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno não gostava dessa sensação de perda de controle, não queria Yifan atrás de si e não precisava dos amigos apoiando a ideia mirabolante de dar uma chance a tudo isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Correu para se trocar, colocando roupas mais leves, vestindo a jaqueta. Pegou seu celular e carteira, terminando de colocar um boné na cabeça para poder sair. Trancou a porta do camarim e guardou a chave suspirando mais uma vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não queria encontrar Wu Yifan, torcia para que ele já estivesse bem longe e quando chegou ao térreo agradeceu, saiu do prédio esperando o motorista para levá-lo para casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O vento que batia do lado de fora não era gelado, mas foi o suficiente para fazer seu corpo arrepiar, mesmo usando a jaqueta jeans. Se afastou da beirada da calçada para esperar o motorista, mais bem abrigado do vento, mas quando se virou deu de cara com o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao deu um pulo e gritou, levando a mão ao peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que está fazendo aqui?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esperando meu motorista? — Ele respondeu com outra pergunta enquanto soltava a fumaça do cigarro, propositalmente, na direção do rosto alheio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao fez uma careta, odiava o cheiro, era impossível. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai se matar fumando desse jeito. — Sacudiu as mãos em frente ao rosto, tentando afastar a sensação de sufocamento que a fumaça de cigarro proporciona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É esse o objetivo. — Fez um bico e deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Houve um silêncio. O Huang passou pelo Wu indo se abrigar na entrada do prédio, as luzes iluminavam bem a calçada, mas não era o suficiente para protegê-lo do maior.  Yifan o seguiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficaram os dois ali por breves minutos, o silêncio os matando aos poucos de ansiedade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sobre a sua pergunta. — Apagou o cigarro, o jogando na lata de lixo metálica próxima a porta. — Sobre o que eu quero de você. Te chamei para sair, e então?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E então? — Sentiu-se acuado quando o Wu se aproximou. — O que quer que eu responda? Que sua companhia é adorável e que eu desejo muito um encontro? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seria uma ótima resposta. — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, soltando um sorriso animado. — Isso seria um sim? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não! — Ergueu as mãos, as apoiando no peito do outro para impedi-lo de prosseguir, mesmo não sabendo se isso era realmente o que queria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao percebeu naquele momento, com a aproximação, o quanto Yifan era </span>
  <em>
    <span>grande</span>
  </em>
  <span>, por mais que tivessem poucos centímetros de diferença. O peito do maior era forte, mesmo com o porte magro. Odiou-se por gostar da sensação de ter suas mãos encostadas ali. A presença dele parecia o cobrir, o abraçar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> avançou mais um pouco, sentindo as mãos do menor contra seu corpo. Sorriu abertamente ao perceber que Zitao fitava as próprias mãos apoiadas em seu peito, então ergueu as suas para agarrar as alheias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que você… — começou, mas Yifan o calou apenas com o gesto singelo de beijar-lhe as costas das mãos, uma de cada vez, lentamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao sentiu as malditas borboletas no estômago com aquela atitude puramente romântica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era horrível desejar um companheiro carinhoso e romântico daquele jeito, pior ainda descobrir que o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> inconveniente poderia ser uma boa opção. Prendeu a respiração quando Yifan abaixou as mãos, olhando fixamente nos seus olhos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao estava </span>
  <em>
    <span>fodidamente </span>
  </em>
  <span>perdido no olhar do maior que lhe sorriu gentil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maldito seja aquele sorriso. Os lábios fofos que pareciam fazer um biquinho muito convidativo, quase impossível não olhar para eles, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desejá-los</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentou acompanhar o maior, sorrindo também, mas seus lábios estavam imóveis, seu coração batia forte, suas mãos começavam a transpirar e ele prendeu a respiração mais uma vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corresponder ao sorriso seria liberar passagem para a falta de vergonha na cara que o outro tinha. Yifan não poderia ganhar espaço, ele não poderia quebrar a sua barreira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não ali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não agora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan sutilmente quebrou toda a distância, levando as mãos do menor ao próprio tronco, em um pedido mudo para que Zitao o agarrasse ali e o abraçasse, então o Huang o fez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O menor o segurou com força quando percebeu que já não havia mais distância entre os dois. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> ergueu as mãos ao rosto encantado do menor, afagando a bochecha alheia com os dedos, naquele aperto sutil e quente que deixou Zitao ainda mais sem fôlego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dentro da cabeça do apresentador as coisas giravam e havia uma voz ao fundo que gritava </span>
  <em>
    <span>“por favor, me beije logo”</span>
  </em>
  <span> e o Wu pareceu não perder tempo. Quando os lábios se aproximaram, Zitao sentiu a descarga elétrica percorrer seu corpo, apertou ainda mais Yifan, o trazendo para mais perto enquanto o puxava pela roupa, o abraçando em seguida quando o sentiu abrir a boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não havia gosto ruim de cigarro que o afastaria naquele momento, Zitao sabia que estava assinando sua sentença. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O vento gelado batia, mas agora estava quente. As bocas se moviam lentamente aproveitando o toque caloroso, sentindo a textura dos lábios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E que lábios. Yifan adorava o desenho da boca do menor, Zitao tinha sua delicadeza em meio a aura feroz e felina, ele gostava. Gostava da forma como ele inclinava o rosto por causa do boné, apenas para que seus lábios se encaixassem tranquilamente entre o beijo lento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma mão continuou no rosto do Huang, agarrando ali para manter os lábios presos nos dele, a outra agarrou a cintura, o trazendo ainda mais para o abraço quente. Havia suspiros e estalos no meio, trazendo sensações gostosas a ambos, estavam nas nuvens, estavam adorando o momento delicado e repleto de desejo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao o puxou mais uma vez, encaixando ainda mais os lábios enquanto as línguas se enroscavam. Sua mente ficando nublada e extasiada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentir os lábios de Yifan nos seus era emocionante, se sentia um adolescente fodido nos braços do Wu. Por mais que ele o agarrasse de forma leve parecia que havia algo a mais o envolvendo, o trazendo cada vez mais para dentro do maior, como se fossem um imã forte. O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> tinha uma pegada boa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas a buzina do carro os tirou do clima gostoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O apresentador se afastou rapidamente, dando as costas para o maior enquanto passava a mão pelos lábios, tentando se livrar da dormência excitante e a saudade que rapidamente já sentia, misturada com a vergonha, Zitao sabia que se olhasse o outro nos olhos não resistiria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já Yifan aos poucos abriu os olhos, suspirando e passando a língua sobre os lábios, sentindo o resquício do sabor do menor. Virou as costas rapidamente e em silêncio foi até o veículo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dessa vez foi o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> que foi embora sem dizer nada. Ele entrou dentro do carro batendo a porta, deixando Zitao frustrado e levemente arrependido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Huang voltou-se para a rua e viu o carro sumindo de sua visão, os olhos embaçados e a mente atordoada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O vento bateu uma última vez, fazendo o menor perceber que seria impossível se sentir aquecido novamente, a não ser que estivesse entre os braços de Wu Yifan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Maçã com leite condensado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luhan falava pelos cotovelos. Era tarde da noite e o Wu mais novo resolveu fazer uma visita ao irmão mais velho, despretensiosamente, mas pelo visto Yifan estava em outro planeta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yifan… Yifan! — gritou com o irmão que estava com os olhos fixos em um canto qualquer da sala. — Você não ouviu uma palavra sequer do que eu te disse nessa meia hora! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Wu mais velho suspirou, subindo o olhar até se encontrar com as orbes frustradas do irmão mais novo, pelo visto nem aquela última frase foi ouvida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer cerveja? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele só disse aquilo antes de se levantar do sofá e ir em direção a cozinha. Luhan abriu a boca abismado com a falta de atenção do maior, riu bobo sem querer acreditar no quão distraído ele estava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu? — O seguiu até a cozinha, percebendo que ele ficou tenso com a pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fan… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rapper fechou a porta da geladeira, colocando quatro garrafas de cerveja sobre a bancada. Os olhos de Luhan foram das bebidas para o irmão mais velho, franzindo o cenho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que foi? — Yifan arqueou uma sobrancelha como se não houvesse nada de errado, mas o mais novo sabia que havia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que está acontecendo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan cruzou os braços lançando um olhar acusador ao outro. Yifan sabia o quão insistente seu irmão poderia ser, mas preferiu manter o silêncio, quem sabe assim ele desistiria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltou para a sala para pegar o cigarro em cima do sofá, acendeu um voltando para a cozinha e abriu uma das garrafas. Andou até o fundo da casa, no jardim, sendo acompanhado pelo irmão mais novo. Sabia que Luhan ainda o olhava de forma acusadora, sentia os orbes alheios queimarem suas costas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yifan, vou perguntar uma última vez: o que aconteceu para você estar tão distraído?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porra, nada Luhan!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A resposta grosseira foi muito mal recebida pelo outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olha como você fala comigo! Não sou essas putas que você come, eu quero saber porquê você está estranho! — Andou até ele, sem paciência nenhuma, agarrou o cigarro dos lábios, jogando no chão e pisando em cima. — Vai se matar fumando essa merda. Me responda, Yifan! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A intenção é morrer mesmo, caralho! Para de encher o meu saco!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não paro!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior soltou um grito frustrado, jogou a garrafa de cerveja em direção ao chão, ao lado do irmão, a fim de descontar sua frustração. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu nunca te vi desse jeito!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É claro que não! — Bateu as mãos nas laterais do corpo. Luhan nunca o viu daquela forma porque Yifan nunca se apaixonou antes. — Minha cabeça tá cheia e eu não aguento mais!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele se desesperou e voltou para dentro de casa, para a cozinha. Iria abrir outra garrafa de bebida quando Luhan agarrou suas mãos. Os olhos arregalados do Wu mais novo denunciavam a sua confusão a respeito de toda aquela cena anterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu tô cheio de tudo isso… — suspirou abaixando os olhos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan soltou as mãos do maior, indo em direção ao mesmo para lhe abraçar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fan, você não pode guardar essas coisas, já te disse o quanto isso pode te prejudicar. Você bebe e fuma para esquecer e afastar os seus problemas, mas eu tô sempre aqui e sou seu irmão. — Se afastou e o olhou no fundo dos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan agarrou o rosto do maior, sorrindo e tentando acalmá-lo. Yifan era teimoso e raramente se apoiava em Luhan, mesmo com ele lhe permitindo isso, como um ombro amigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Luhan…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Wu Yifan, não seja teimoso! — Sorriu. — Vamos, me conte o que assola a sua mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior achava engraçado quando o irmão usava palavras difíceis, Luhan era um ótimo escritor, seus livros vendiam cada vez mais e estava orgulhoso de como o pequeno Wu conseguia tocar o coração e a mente de tantas pessoas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas não se achava no direito de atrapalhar Luhan com seus problemas. Seus pais mal ligavam para o que acontecia na sua vida e o mais novo era o único apoio dentro da família. Luhan era tudo de bom que existia entre os Wu atualmente, Yifan agradecia por seu irmão ser assim. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Era um outro dia qualquer, Zitao estava sentado na poltrona esperando que o fotógrafo o chamasse para que começassem o ensaio. Era uma marca famosa de maquiagens que havia fechado contrato com o apresentador. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A perna do Huang estava cruzada enquanto ele levava as unhas a boca, em um sinal de clara ansiedade. As pernas balançavam de forma impaciente também, ele estava uma pilha de nervos e na sua cabeça só passava a imagem de Yifan beijando suas mãos, os lábios carnudos nos seus e…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Zitao, você tá bem? — Minseok o tirou de seus devaneios. Ele tirou o dedo da boca e se ajeitou sobre a poltrona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não queria falar sobre Yifan com os amigos, isso porque disse que não daria uma chance ao </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> que estava o perseguindo, mas o Wu mais uma vez o deixou sem palavras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não queria ter que se apaixonar pelo "tipinho dele". Zitao ria quando pensava naquilo. Yifan era uma pessoa que se escondia atrás de uma imagem falsa, inevitável, mas era apenas um ser humano normal, com defeitos e qualidades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirou antes de responder:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou pensativo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não queria olhar para o amigo, jurava que seu rosto denunciava que estava pensando demais em quem não deveria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O fotógrafo está te chamando. Já vamos começar e ele pediu que fosse logo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Huang ergueu-se e caminhou até o homem que iria fotografá-lo, conversaram a respeito do estilo de fotos e sobre o figurino. O moreno rapidamente foi se trocar, voltando impecável como sempre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Taozi está muito bonito. — Minseok disse, ele e Sehun estavam mais afastados, assistindo ao amigo enquanto era fotografado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao aproveitou o momento para divagar a respeito do Wu mais uma vez, isso fazia com que uma hora ou outra soltasse um sorriso de meio bobo apaixonado. Os amigos, enquanto isso, aproveitavam daquele tempo para conversar a respeito do Huang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> de ontem? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, ficou na porta da emissora esperando o motorista junto com o Tao. — Continuou a Sehun, o sorrisinho animado nos lábios. — Eles se beijaram, precisava ver! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espero que dê certo. — Sehun o olhou empolgado, rindo junto com o amigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também. Zitao fica chato quando está entediado, um romance é perfeito para tirá-lo dessa zona de conforto cansativa. Trazê-lo mais para a realidade. — Apontou com a cabeça. — Ele já está sorrindo bobo, olha lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Taozi está apaixonado — cantarolou arrancando mais risos de Minseok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuaram rindo e fofocando a respeito do melhor amigo. Quando Zitao terminou a sessão de fotos os três foram para a casa do mesmo. O programa seria transmitido apenas a noite então ainda tinham boa parte do dia para conversarem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que chegaram na casa do Huang o gato resmungou e miou, indo de encontro a eles. Sehun gostava do felino, talvez mais que o próprio dono dele. Pegou o gato no colo enquanto os outros dois terminavam de entrar. A cachorra veio logo em seguida, pulando de forma inútil na direção de Zitao, ele acabou a pegando no colo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que ele gosta mais de você do que de mim. — Zitao comentou sobre o felino, andou até a cozinha para dar de cara com um arranjo de flores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que é isso? — O Oh se surpreendeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun largou o gato laranja sobre a bancada, esse que caminhou até as flores, as cheirando e espirrando em seguida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao estava confuso, havia um cartão preso ao arranjo e ele já até poderia imaginar o autor. Soltou a sua cachorra e foi até as flores, as mãos já transpiravam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A empregada deve ter recebido. — Minseok comentou, chegando depois enquanto o Huang abria o cartão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mulher ficava por lá durante a manhã e depois ia embora, Zitao não precisava tanto assim dos serviços dela, mal ficava em casa então havia pouca coisa para arrumar e limpar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok e Sehun ficaram próximos do amigo, esperando que o chinês lesse a carta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Eu sei que deve estar tão confuso quanto estou nesse momento, mas eu realmente não consigo te tirar da cabeça, me desculpa"</span>
  </em>
  <span>. — Ele olhou para os outros dois que ainda estavam ansiosos em saber o que mais estava escrito. — Vocês querem que eu continue? — Sentia-se nervoso e tanto Minseok quanto Sehun assentiram. Ele suspirou e continuou: — </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Eu queria que pudéssemos dar certo, mas acho que sou irresponsável e não mereço seus sentimentos. Eu realmente não sei se sente o mesmo por mim"</span>
  </em>
  <span>, gente isso é tão estranho… — Soltou um riso pelo nariz, sentindo-se muito sem graça. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao tentou esboçar um sorriso diante da declaração, mas estava tão sem jeito que acabou ficando com uma cara de bobo. Os amigos riram. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Huang nunca, em sua vida, recebeu cartas de amor, flores ou chocolates. Era sempre muito estudioso e não sentia que merecia esse tipo de coisa. Se enfiava nos estudos e com razão, se não fosse pelo o seu esforço não estaria onde estava no momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era orgulhoso e sentia-se bem com a vida que levava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só que Yifan chegou e virou tudo do avesso, fazendo sua cabeça girar e seu coração bater forte. Não queria pensar no </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> a todo instante, mas ele parecia fazer questão de lhe importunar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só que no fundo Zitao não o odiava, pelo contrário, sentia que era um idiota por estar se apaixonando por cada pequena atitude romântica do Wu. Não o conhecia, apenas assistia as coisas pela TV e ele parecia ser alguém realmente distante de si. Era um estilo diferente, uma forma totalmente nova de viver a vida.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riu dos próprios pensamentos. Resolveu terminar de ler a carta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Espero que goste das flores. Elas são lindas e me trazem uma sensação gostosa, o que me lembra exatamente de você. Dos seus lábios delicados, do seu sorriso encantador. Da sua pele perfeita e do seu sabor inesquecível. Wu Yifan"</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era definitivamente o ápice de toda aquela loucura. Minseok e Sehun vibraram com a última parte, fazendo Zitao sorrir de forma totalmente envergonhada dessa vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não sabia onde enfiar a cara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Graças a Deus, vai desencalhar! — Sehun se exaltou, levando uma cotovelada de Minseok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cala a boca! — Minseok riu. — E então, Zitao? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E então o que? — Ele fitava o arranjo. As flores eram realmente bonitas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aproximou-se delas para aspirar o perfume. O cheiro subiu pelas narinas chegando ao cérebro do Huang, o deixando atordoado e um espirro veio em seguida. Minseok e Sehun olharam preocupados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que você é alérgico… — Minseok comentou levemente, fitando Sehun de canto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Oh saiu rapidamente em busca de um antialérgico no banheiro do quarto do chinês. O gato rapidamente correu atrás dele resmungando miados cortados. Minseok ficou para trás, afagando as costas do amigo que emendava um espirro no outro enquanto sentia seu nariz coçar e os olhos arderem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cachorrinha apenas ergueu a cabeça preguiçosamente no sofá, realmente nada ali a surpreendia. Voltou a dormir confortavelmente enquanto o dono sofria de um ataque alérgico causado por um arranjo de flores, tão lindo quanto a pessoa que o enviou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sou muito azarado. — A voz saiu em meio a um sorriso murcho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O tom da voz saiu choroso e Minseok o acompanhou em um sorriso pequeno, não sabia ao o que o Huang se referia, se era a alergia ou ao fato de ter alguém perdidamente apaixonado por si. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[...] </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Era estranho, o Wu sabia. Depois que conversou com o irmão o mesmo lhe deu alguns conselhos que logo tratou de colocar em prática. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encontrar o endereço de um apresentador famoso não era problema, muito menos uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>fanbase</span>
  </em>
  <span> repleta de fãs surtadas e que podiam lhe proporcionar uma grande quantidade de informações. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O problema era que naquele momento ele estava se sentindo um idiota. Releu milhares de vezes a postagem sobre as curiosidades de Huang Zitao e se achou o cara mais burro de todo o universo. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ele é alérgico a todo tipo de flores. A mãe do Taozi uma vez comentou que ele teve um ataque alérgico muito forte quando visitou sua avó, ela tinha no jardim um lindo apanhado de flores desabrochadas e quando Zitao foi brincar lá acabou tendo um ataque alérgico."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bateu com a mão com força na testa. Foi exatamente a ideia que teve, foi imprudente de apenas ter lido o título: </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Zitao e seu gosto por flores"</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Não tinha entendido a ironia que cabia apenas as fãs, mas Zitao sequer lembraria daquele incidente, certo? Era muito pequeno para se lembrar que era alérgico e talvez nem tivesse mais esse problema. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Senhor Wu, tudo bem? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava tão agitado e frustrado consigo mesmo que não percebeu que transparecia desespero, até mesmo o motorista notou. Yifan apenas sorriu, extremamente sem graça, dizendo que não era nada demais. Continuaram pela avenida até chegarem à próxima agenda do rapper. Naquele dia ele teria que primeiro, passar no estúdio para verificar algumas coisas com os novos recrutas e depois seguir com outros compromissos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saiu do carro rapidamente assim que chegou, entrando dentro do prédio e indo para a sala de reuniões.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan sempre se surpreendia com o fato de ficar nervoso com aquelas coisas que deveriam ser simples e descomplicadas. Ele sempre se encontrava em uma profunda ansiedade e nervosismo diante dos outros membros que compunham a sua equipe. Era o dono, mas um dono ainda medroso e tinha medo porque ainda sentia que as pessoas o julgavam, sabia que ainda existia muito burburinho a respeito da opinião dos seus pais, a respeito da vida dos Wu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles eram </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfeitinhos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, certo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O filho mais velho era a ovelha negra da família, mas fazia sucesso e ganhava muito dinheiro, não ganhava?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan estava sentado diante do restante do pessoal quando soltou um riso fraco devido aos pensamentos persistentes. Todos ficaram quietos e o fitaram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah… Não se preocupem, apenas continuem. Desculpe pela minha falta de atenção. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ajeitou-se sobre a cadeira, sentiu o corpo esquentar de vergonha por ter sido pego em flagrante em meio a devaneios. Sua garganta cortou de tão seca que estava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tinha talento, tinha fãs, tinha músicas sendo vendidas. Era o rosto de marcas famosas, embaixador “disso e daquilo”, mas ele ainda se sentia na forca, ainda sentia, lá no fundo, que todos faziam isso porque tinham dó dele. Dó do pobre Wu Yifan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A reunião sobre os novos recrutas acabou mais rápido do que a mente ansiosa acreditou. Yifan saiu rapidamente do estúdio indo para outro lugar, agora teria que dar uma entrevista para uma rádio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração ainda batia de forma acelerada no peito, Zitao hora ou outra aparecia em seus pensamentos, arrancando sorrisos bobos, esses, ao menos, tiravam toda aquela angústia que estava sentindo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colocou os óculos escuro de armação redonda, era uma das marcas que o estava patrocinando e deveria fazer bom uso dos acessórios que ganhava. Ele gostava dos óculos e ele ajudava na questão de se esconder dos outros. Parecia algo bobo, mas na cabeça do rapper funcionava muito bem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda era estranho ter que lidar com esse fato. Yifan não conseguia ser ele mesmo em frente às câmeras e isso lhe causava uma confusão emocional muito grande. Mais uma vez porque acreditava que estaria exposto demais, vulnerável e uma vez em que estava desprotegido as pessoas poderiam atacá-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O seu motorista e secretário talvez fossem as únicas pessoas, fora Luhan, que sabiam da sua condição e isso às vezes lhe dava certa vergonha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Senhor Wu, chegamos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O motorista olhou pelo retrovisor, os olhos dele se chocaram com os de Yifan. A lente dos óculos era amarelada e transparente então ainda era possível perceber os orbes trêmulos por trás daquilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorriram brevemente e o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> saiu do carro, avisando que o outro poderia ir almoçar antes que fosse embora, a entrevista iria demorar. As fãs estavam do lado de fora e um segurança rapidamente o escoltou para dentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era gostoso sentir a energia de todos eles, a forma como gritavam o seu nome e pediam por um pouco de atenção. Tudo aquilo o deixava feliz e amedrontado ao mesmo tempo, era um turbilhão de emoções em todas as vezes em que se deparava com os fãs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando pisou dentro do prédio se sentiu mais confortável, o ar-condicionado fazendo o corpo relaxar, em breve estaria trêmulo e seria de frio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan respirou fundo, sabia quais seriam as perguntas, mas não sabia o que estava fazendo ali ao certo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se expondo, talvez? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltou um riso fraco ajeitando o visual para entrar, todos ali sabiam quem ele era. As garotas do lado de fora gritavam e chamavam pelo seu nome de forma incansável. Acenou brevemente antes de sumir prédio a dentro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente pela sua cabeça passou que preferia mil vezes estar diante de Zitao, com seu temperamento difícil, do que ali. Se encontraram apenas duas vezes, mas o Wu já se sentia ligado ao Huang. Aquelas eram as malditas borboletas no estômago? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan acreditava que era coisa de adolescente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se ver em uma situação de paixão era novo para si. Culpava Huang Zitao, seu charme encantador, língua afiada, perfume estonteante e lábios bem desenhados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E mais uma vez estava imerso em pensamentos, conectado ao outro. O som do elevador o tirou dos pensamentos profundos, o trazendo para a realidade. Andou até a apresentadora, a cumprimentando rapidamente, tiraram fotos e logo se sentaram. Ela rapidamente introduziu o programa, apresentando Yifan como o convidado da tarde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rapper sorriu diante da fala dela, mesmo sabendo que ninguém iria vê-lo o fazer. Ao menos na rádio só estavam ele e a apresentadora, não existia mais ninguém que poderia julgá-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kris Wu, que bom que está nos fazendo companhia neste começo de tarde. Tem alguma coisa a dizer para os seus fãs que estão nos ouvindo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou feliz em estar aqui. Obrigado pelo convite e boa tarde. É sempre bom conversar com mais alguém.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uau, tão gentil... — A apresentadora emendou. — Não costuma conversar com muitas pessoas? Nem uma namorada?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela acabou rindo, isso o deixou certamente nervoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan se ajeitou sobre a cadeira, fazendo uma expressão engraçada para que ela acreditasse que tinha entendido aquilo tudo como uma piada. Sempre existia a necessidade de saber mais sobre sua vida pessoal, como se ter uma namorada fosse algo essencial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos dar início a entrevista. — Ela disse por fim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficaram ali por quase duas horas inteiras entre perguntas, respostas e intervalos onde as músicas mais famosas do Wu tocavam e Yifan só queria ir embora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A apresentadora perguntava sobre sua família, sobre a carreira, sobre a forma como ele lidava com a fama, esse último sempre o atormentando cada vez mais. Eram sempre as mesmas questões. Ele não culpava ninguém, a mídia sempre agiria da mesma forma, não importava a plataforma, e ele era famoso, então a consequência sempre seria muito dura. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao ainda podia ouvir as risadas de Minseok e Sehun quando perceberam que o agrado de Wu Yifan não deu muito certo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O apresentador já estava melhor — já fazia dois dias —, mas os olhos estavam fixos na tela do celular, tirou uma foto do arranjo já que não poderia ficar com o mesmo, acabou dando de presente para Minseok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ele sentia-se ainda mais idiota agora, é claro que não se lembrava que era alérgico, mas ainda se lembrava das palavras escritas pelo Wu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava dentro do carro, seu motorista o levava para o centro porque queria fazer compras. Queria não, precisava. Seu guarda-roupa clamava por uma reforma. Depois iria decidir o que fazer com as roupas que não lhe agradavam mais, talvez doaria ou entregaria aos amigos, eles sabiam dar um fim a tudo aquilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O motorista rapidamente entrou no estacionamento particular da loja, avisando ao patrão que haviam chegado. Zitao apenas concordou, mas antes de sair do carro colocou a </span>
  <em>
    <span>playlist</span>
  </em>
  <span> do </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> para ouvir. Enfiou os fones sem fio no ouvido e finalmente saiu do carro, andando despreocupadamente para a loja. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Louis Vuitton</span>
  </em>
  <span> era sempre glamurosa, Zitao adorava o clima. A boa iluminação, o piso em madeira, as linhas retas, as coleções fantásticas; era seu paraíso na terra, não só essa marca, como todas as outras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O apresentador se sentiu acalentado com a iluminação amarelada, andava lentamente dentro da loja enquanto era brevemente cumprimentado pelos atendentes. Todos ali sabiam quem ele era, e principalmente que gostava de sossego na hora de visitar a loja, sem contar que estava absorto na música que ouvia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wu Yifan não era um cantor ruim, afinal. De vez em quanto o Huang esboçava um sorriso satisfeito, de canto, por ter gostado de uma ou duas linhas que ouvia, ou por uma batida que o agradava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele continuou andando de forma despreocupada pela loja, até que sentiu alguém se aproximar, fazendo sombra do seu lado por estar próximo de uma luminária baixa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Senhor Huang? — Zitao obviamente não tinha ouvido nada, estava com a música alta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan pegou o fone do ouvido esquerdo do menor, fazendo Zitao finalmente se virar, devido a surpresa, irritado pela ousadia. O Huang franziu o cenho quando viu que era o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> ali. Deu um passo para trás, se afastando de Yifan enquanto desligava a música, o Wu sorria com o seu fone sem fio em mãos, a gengiva a mostra e os dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração do apresentador disparou e ele engoliu em seco, temendo que o maior tivesse percebido que estava ouvindo suas músicas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estava aproveitando? — Ele ergueu o fone, lhe devolvendo. Zitao comprimiu os lábios, foi pego em flagrante. — O que achou das minhas músicas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como pode garantir que eu estava ouvindo mais do que uma delas, senhor Wu? </span>
</p><p><span>Guardou rapidamente os fones e o celular no bolso, virando-se mais uma vez para a estante a sua frente, observando a coleção de óculos. O Wu</span> <span>o acompanhou, virando-se também e se pondo a observar, mas na verdade não se importava com o que via. </span></p><p>
  <span>— Estava cantarolando baixinho há uns dez minutos, desde quando entrei, então apenas achei que estava ouvindo uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>playlist</span>
  </em>
  <span> minha. — Deu de ombros, observando os óculos da nova coleção. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouviu apenas um resmungo de Zitao, enquanto esse continuava a andar pela loja, Yifan rapidamente o seguiu, querendo ficar próximo do menor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto isso o Huang acreditava que Yifan era um </span>
  <em>
    <span>stalker</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sim, tinha quase certeza absoluta ou então o universo era totalmente contra a lhe dar um pingo de paz. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava nisso, até que o rapper não era uma má companhia. No final das contas, Huang Zitao só estava vagando entre o desespero de saber que alguém estava interessado em si e a ansiedade em querê-lo cada vez mais próximo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao não queria ao mesmo tempo em que desejava muito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E de repente toda aquela confusão se tornou curiosidade. Ele não parava de andar e Yifan não desistia de acompanhá-lo, então resolveu virar-se mais uma vez para fitar o maior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando o Huang virou, Yifan apenas o olhou nos olhos, sentindo a confusão nos mesmos, ambos ficaram longos segundos ali, apenas um olhando para os olhos do outro, engolindo em seco e respirando de forma descompassada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como não houve nenhuma palavra por parte de Zitao, Yifan rapidamente desviou seus olhos, voltando a atenção para a prateleira e pegando um óculos que tinha gostado. Virou novamente para o Huang, colocando o acessório no rosto alheio enquanto ainda havia silêncio, depois disso levou os dedos longos e finos até uma mecha dos fios negros que insistiam em ficar sobre os olhos de Zitao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Combina com você. — Apontou para os óculos na face de Zitao, secando as mãos ansiosas na calça jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Huang ajeitou os óculos, sorrindo de forma tímida. Havia um espelho preso na altura de seus olhos, ele se pôs na frente dele para admirar o reflexo. Era um óculos bonito, a maior parte da armação era rosa, apenas metade da haste era em detalhe preto, dando um charme. A lente em si era sinuosa e remetia a uma pétala de flor, era estilo gatinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao soltou um riso baixo, levando a mão aos lábios e depois fitando Yifan, que o acompanhou no riso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É lindo e obrigado, mas essa área é a feminina, Yifan. — O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> arregalou os olhos, olhando para os lados tentando conter a burrada que fez, Zitao riu ainda mais diante do nervosismo dele. — Não tem problema, calma. — Ele o acalmou, pegando em uma de suas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ação simples fez com que ambos ficassem ainda mais sem jeito. Zitao largou a mão do outro rapidamente, estava quente como no dia em que se conheceram. Ficaram sérios e envergonhados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vou levar os óculos, mas só porque você disse que combina comigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles riram mais uma vez, o maior coçou a nuca e rapidamente Zitao engatilhou uma conversa, quebrando o clima de tensão que estava entre eles. Mal perceberam que ficaram minutos lá dentro, jogando conversa fora, se conhecendo ainda mais e gastando dinheiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas ninguém os culparia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de duas horas resolveram visitar o café da loja, estavam tomando algo quente e reconfortante enquanto comiam alguns pedaços de bolo. Ainda existia muita conversa e risos aqui e ali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan sentia-se leve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A melhor coisa foi dispensar o motorista pelo resto do dia. Saiu da rádio totalmente estressado com a entrevista e resolveu passar na </span>
  <em>
    <span>Louis Vuitton</span>
  </em>
  <span> para despejar sua frustração em roupas caras, mas não esperava encontrar Zitao ali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto isso o Huang apreciava a companhia do rapper. De fato, Yifan era muito bom com a música e com aquelas poucas horas de conversa o apresentador concluiu que ele também era uma boa pessoa, embora sentisse que ele ainda era inseguro, mas não o culpava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao esboçava sorrisos tímidos, abaixando a cabeça todas as vezes em que seus olhos se encontravam ou quando Yifan lhe dizia alguma coisa desconcertante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E era bom. Céus, Zitao queria sair gritando em todas as vezes em que se sentia tímido quando seus olhos se fixavam nos de Yifan. A descarga elétrica que ele sentia pelo corpo, o burburinho na barriga, os pelos do braço que se arrepiavam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que acabamos, vamos? Eu pago a conta. — Ergueu-se rapidamente da cadeira, ignorando qualquer reação que o Huang poderia dar. Yifan correu até o caixa pagando a refeição e rapidamente voltou. — Vamos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao apenas afirmou e voltaram para a parte da loja, pegando suas sacolas de papel com suas compras e saíram dali. Foram agredidos pelo sol de quase fim de tarde. O Huang ainda usava os óculos de lente e armação rosa, deixando Yifan ainda mais encantado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me desculpe pelos óculos, mais uma vez. — Ele fitava um lugar vago logo a frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles andavam na calçada larga, era uma parte do centro repleta de lojas de marca, cafés, restaurantes e lojinhas de cosméticos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao sorriu mais uma vez, fitando o perfil do Wu, sentindo o coração se aquecer mais uma vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andaram alguns minutos em silêncio, um do lado do outro até que o Huang passou a sentir o cheiro característico do cigarro, voltando sua atenção novamente ao rapper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é saudável fumar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Wu parou o movimento do braço no meio do caminho para outra tragada. Sentiu o corpo congelar em vergonha, uma vergonha que nunca sentiu antes, porque, de fato, Zitao mexia muito consigo. O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper </span>
  </em>
  <span>sentiu que estava cometendo um grande erro naquele momento, fumando em um quase encontro com Zitao e não porque o cigarro fedia e sim pelo motivo do seu vício. Yifan fumava porque era ansioso, tinha ataques de pânico e uma quase fobia social, então o cigarro era uma fuga, era “remédio” sem prescrição médica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estar com Huang Zitao lhe deixava mil vezes melhor, então ele não deveria usar aquilo naquele momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E-eu… — Tentou dizer, ouvindo uma risada baixa. — Me desculpe. — Abaixou a mão, tentando procurar um cinzeiro público para jogar aquilo fora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan correu afobadamente para jogar o cigarro fora enquanto era assistido por Zitao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisava fazer isso. — O menor disse quando ele voltou. — Você está no seu direito de fumar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, não. Eu peço desculpa, é falta de educação e você não merece ficar sentindo esse cheiro horrível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então sabe que é horrível? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, bom… — Iria se explicar, mas o Huang rapidamente o cortou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe Yifan, está tudo bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles voltaram a se olhar de forma profunda, aquilo estava ficando arriscado demais para a sanidade dos dois. Os dois beijos trocados passavam em suas mentes durante aquele período, cada um querendo que o ato voltasse a acontecer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O problema era que Yifan não se sentia no direito de beijar o menor dessa vez, já que o fez por duas vezes seguidas, as únicas, mas ele também não sabia se Zitao seria capaz de lhe beijar. Não sabia se o Huang teria coragem naquele momento, já que passou o tempo todo muito tímido. Sem contar que acabou de dar uma mancada feia com o cigarro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não tinha como o Wu descobrir se todas aquelas situações iriam trazer algo de bom para o relacionamento que se iniciava, já que começou tudo de forma abrupta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho melhor ocupar minha boca com outras coisas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> voltou a quebrar o silêncio, eles ainda se olhavam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam parados em meio a calçada e qualquer fã poderia abordá-los, era perigoso demais alguma demonstração de afeto ali. Estavam expostos demais, a luz do dia, no meio da rua. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yifan, nós… — Zitao começou, quebrando o contato visual e olhando para os lados, não sabia o que responder ao Wu, seu rosto rapidamente começou a pegar fogo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você quer… quer ir para um lugar mais… reservado? — O Wu acompanhou o Huang em seu acanhamento, tentando encontrar mais uma vez os olhos do apresentador atrás dos óculos de lente rosada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper </span>
  </em>
  <span>não esperava que o outro fosse aprovar, tão rapidamente. Yifan se surpreendeu quando Zitao simplesmente acenou de forma positiva. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao não sabia decifrar o que estava sentindo. Antes mesmo de se separarem Yifan lhe deu o endereço da própria casa, pegaram táxis diferentes, em momentos diferentes, ali mesmo em frente à loja da </span>
  <em>
    <span>Louis Vuitton. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno estava dentro do carro, seu corpo estava tremendo em ansiedade, como se estivesse cometendo um crime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se tivesse algum </span>
  <em>
    <span>paparazzi </span>
  </em>
  <span>ali? E se tiraram fotos deles juntos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava nervoso e não sabia o que pensar. Desejou até mesmo mudar de caminho e voltar para casa, afinal, a noite teria o programa para apresentar, faltavam algumas horas. Olhava de minuto a minuto no celular, para verificar a hora, não poderia demorar na casa do Wu, tinha outras coisas para fazer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas e Yifan? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onde ele estava com a cabeça para lhe convidar dessa forma? Tão de repente. Quer dizer, mais nada foi dito, o maior apenas lhe ditou o endereço e por sorte a cabeça aturdida de Zitao o decorou rapidamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Até daqui a pouco"</span>
  </em>
  <span>, foi o que o Wu disse antes de sair andando meio sem rumo, sacando o celular e chamando um táxi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao ainda sentia a barriga revirar. Parecia um adolescente perdido, mordeu o lábio inferior concluindo que poderia considerar o tempo que acabou de passar com o Wu como sendo um encontro. Trocas profundas de olhares, sorrisos, indiretas que o atingiam completamente. Ele não queria ter que pedir conselhos a Minseok e Sehun, mas estava tão perdido que esse fim seria inevitável. Acabou rindo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapidamente o carro parou. A entrada da casa de Yifan era enorme e ficava em uma área reservada. Sorte para ambos. Zitao pagou o táxi e respirou fundo antes de sair do veículo. As sacolas pareciam atrapalhar, mas era apenas uma impressão, seu coração estava acelerado e isso refletia-se em suas atitudes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava totalmente sem jeito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhou para a fachada, o número grande, a campainha e a mureta de fato pequena, qualquer fã doida poderia pular aquilo e invadir a casa do </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, até mesmo um fotógrafo sem educação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirou e tocou a campainha, era assim que se fazia? Dificilmente frequentava a casa dos amigos. Sehun e Minseok estavam sempre na sua residência. Através do interfone ouviu a voz grave de Yifan, que soltou uma risada antes mesmo de destrancar o portão automático, dizendo que era só bater à porta com força que ela voltaria a se trancar. Zitao fez tudo da pior forma possível, ainda mais envergonhado. Por muita sorte chegou até a porta da casa de Yifan, as janelas enormes e praticamente com as cortinas escancaradas davam visão da parte de dentro, parecia aconchegante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fez uma boa viagem? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele usava pantufas confortáveis e Zitao abaixou os olhos para assentir e sorrir. Sentiu as mãos quentes agarrarem as sacolas de suas mãos e o maior lhe deu as costas, entrando novamente para dentro de casa, o Huang o acompanhou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan usava um moletom incrivelmente largo, já que ele por si só era grande. O cabelo estava jogado para trás, penteado de qualquer jeito, preso em um minúsculo rabo de cavalo, alguns fios escapavam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fique à vontade, não é grande coisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realmente, não era. Parecia que as janelas eram apenas o grande detalhe exorbitante daquela casa, o resto era simples, mas não deixava de ser caro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao suspirava esfregando uma mão na outra, Yifan caminhava em direção ao que parecia ser a sala, colocando as sacolas sobre o sofá e se virando novamente para ele, sorrindo pequeno e sem mostrar os dentes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me desculpe pelas roupas, acho que elas são inadequadas — comentou saindo dali, deixando Tao plantado na sala enquanto ia para a cozinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Do que está falando? Estamos na sua casa, nada mais justo. — Foi atrás dele, rindo baixo. — Além disso, já estou aqui, acho que isso quer dizer muita coisa sobre a intimidade que temos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas Zitao não viu, ele sentiu a frase lhe acertar em cheio e a palavra intimidade o aqueceu. Pegou um pequeno controle esquecido em cima da bancada, ao lado de um eletrodoméstico. O som do clique veio assim que ele ergueu a mão na direção das cortinas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro, apenas um mero detalhe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os tecidos se moveram nos batentes, fechando. Zitao poderia abrir a boca em espanto, Wu Yifan tinha cortinas motorizadas, aquilo era chique e fez uma nota mental para colocar em suas janelas também. Era uma boa ideia e poupava tempo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando tudo fechou o clima ficou mais agradável, isso porque o apresentador se sentiu mais seguro, as janelas eram enormes, um palco para qualquer um que poderia tirar fotos naquele instante, mesmo do portão. O muro baixo também não era confiável. E não que o Huang quisesse fazer coisas “erradas” com o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> também, em sua cabeça não se passava nada além de uma boa conversa, embora seu coração estivesse em disparada desejando que fosse romanticamente agarrado, com os lábios do Wu grudando nos seus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer algo para beber? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan perguntou o tirando de seus devaneios. Zitao o olhou ir até a geladeira, pegando garrafas de cerveja e as colocando sobre a bancada, o Wu o olhou rapidamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas em um sinal mudo para que ele pegasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não tem nada mais… diferente? — Se encolheu entre os ombros. — Eu não curto coisas com álcool. — Sorriu. — Sinto muito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan sorriu também, concordando com a cabeça. Virou para visualizar as coisas sobre as bancadas, pensou e pensou. Não tinha nada, apenas cerveja, comida e algumas frutas esquecidas em um canto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom eu tenho… maçã? — Coçou a nuca, se virando novamente para o Huang. — Eu não sou do tipo saudável. — Acabou ficando sem jeito, os olhos se chocaram de forma tímida, Zitao abaixou os seus fitando as próprias mãos sobre a bancada. — Topa fazer um suco? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, tudo bem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> tirou o liquidificador do armário, separou as maçãs, a faca e uma tábua para que Zitao cortasse as frutas. Resolveu sugerir que eles colocassem um pouco de gelo e leite condensado, alegando que ficaria gostoso. O apresentador apenas foi na ideia do maior, cortando a fruta, colocando no jarro, adicionando um pouco de água, pedras de gelo e por fim o leite condensado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem certeza que fica bom? — perguntou uma última vez antes de ligar o aparelho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan apenas concordou com um bico sutil e muito fofo nos lábios, fazendo crescer em Zitao uma vontade súbita de o beijar, Yifan tinha belos lábios. O apresentador apenas se focou nos detalhes da face alheia e ligou o liquidificador. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabe… — O Wu começou, encostou-se na bancada e cruzou os braços, o barulho do aparelho fazendo ele falar mais alto. — Lembro que você me chamou de cacatua quando fui no seu programa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yifan… Já faz alguns dias. — Zitao não sabia muito como reagir, apenas focou no suco que fazia, a textura cremosa no copo do liquidificador lhe chamando a atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele desligou e colocou o suco em dois copos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E disse que eu tinha mãos de ventríloquo. — Apontou de forma acusadora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao apenas pegou o copo e bebeu do suco, fazendo a cremosidade do mesmo ficar em torno dos seus lábios. Jogou um olhar sonso ao rapper, dando de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você me chamou de pinscher, então estamos quites. — De repente Wu Yifan descruzou os braços e começou a rir. — O que… O que foi? — Alterou um pouco a voz, acreditava que o rapper estava rindo da lembrança, então continuou tomando seu suco, que estava muito bom aliás, enquanto ele ainda ria. — Wu Yifan, o que tem de tão engra-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior se aproximou com aquele sorriso bonito, agarrando a face alheia do menor e o trazendo para mais perto, capturando seus lábios sem remediar em um beijo cheio de desejo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao abaixou o braço com o copo, procurando a bancada para não quebrar a louça, era a visita e seria vergonhoso. Quando sentiu que o copo estava seguro agarrou no moletom que Yifan usava, colando ainda mais os corpos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O beijo era gelado, tinha gosto de maçã e leite condensado, doce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O apresentador sentiu as pernas fraquejarem enquanto Yifan explorava a sua boca naquele ósculo suculento, o calor dos lábios dele logo preencheram o seu, tirando o gelo do suco tomado há segundos atrás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se afastaram minimamente, dando selinhos. Yifan girou o corpo do Huang para a bancada, pressionando-o ali enquanto colava os corpos mais uma vez, estava se tornando perigoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yifan…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao tentou falar algo, parar o rapper ou alguma coisa, mas em vão. O Wu grudou os lábios mais uma vez em um beijo profundo, onde Zitao sentia exatamente a intensidade do desejo dele em lhe querer cada vez mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As mãos grandes nas laterais do seu corpo, enquanto o pressionava deliciosamente contra a bancada, parecia que Yifan queria fundir seus corpos. Às vezes um roçar aqui e ali arrepiava a derme de ambos, tornando o contato ainda mais sensual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso assustava o apresentador, essa vontade toda que o maior tinha para consigo, os sorrisos calorosos, as palavras repletas de intenções. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan era direto através das indiretas, das sutilezas. Era apenas um olhar de canto com um curvar de lábios que Zitao já estava estremecendo, sentindo o chão sob os pés amolecer enquanto o coração acelerava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficaram longos e saborosos minutos ali, apenas se beijando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As mãos grandes de Yifan subiram e se apoiaram no rosto do Huang, hora ou outra fazendo um afago carinhoso em sua bochecha, descendo pelo pescoço e subindo em seguida, se embrenhando nos fios da nuca, arranhando sutilmente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao soltava suspiros longos diante de tudo aquilo, entregue. Suas mãos agarradas ao tecido do moletom, fazendo força até os dígitos não aguentarem mais. Ele sentia todas as vezes em que Yifan pressionava seu corpo contra a bancada, esfregando uma vez ou outra o corpo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As bocas se afastaram para respirar. Yifan desceu os lábios pelo rosto alheio, beijando toda a pele até chegar ao pescoço, aspirando o perfume do menor enquanto abaixava as mãos, para abraçá-lo. O Wu aspirou a curva exposta, afundando o rosto ali e abraçando Zitao de forma apertada, o trazendo novamente para perto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao se aconchegou dentro dos braços do Wu, sentindo o coração do maior bater forte, rente ao seu. Encostou o queixo sobre o ombro de Yifan, fechando os olhos e sentindo o embalo lento que o maior fazia, balançando os corpos sutilmente de um lado para o outro. O menor acabou sorrindo ao perceber aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sim, Huang Zitao estava realmente perdido dentro daqueles braços, envolvido pelos beijos, pelas palavras quentinhas. Ele não queria ter que admitir, mas Yifan conseguiu, ele tinha vencido. Seria difícil continuar falando para si mesmo que estava apaixonado por ele, o Huang ainda sentia aquela coisa estranha na boca do estômago que lhe dizia para ter cuidado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinha medo, claro, porque nunca passou por uma situação como essa, de se ver tão envolvido em alguém dessa forma. Era novo para Zitao perceber que alguém gostava romanticamente de si como Yifan fazia, mas ele tentaria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fan… — Se afastou a muito custo, fitando os olhos escuros e que brilhavam intensamente naquele momento. Zitao levou as mãos ao peito do maior, ainda sentindo o coração dele bater forte, sorriu mais uma vez. — Eu tenho que ir, vai ficar tarde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele se afastou, fazendo o corpo de Zitao sentir frio e aquilo era um claro sinal de saudade precoce. O apresentador sentia as pontas dos dedos formigarem em expectativa para o próximo encontro, já queria sentir os braços envolvendo seu corpo mais uma vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Suas sacolas, eu vou pegar. — Yifan saiu da cozinha. Zitao apoiou-se com os braços para trás, na bancada, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Os olhos colados na silhueta do rapper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viu Yifan ir até o sofá, onde estavam suas sacolas, voltando com as mesmas, Zitao ainda estava com os olhos sobre sua figura. O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> parou na frente dele, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Algum problema?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ahm… Não, não… — Se recompôs. — Não é nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele pegou as sacolas, olhando novamente para os olhos do Wu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você…quer que eu te leve para casa? Eu tenho um carro e… — Apontou para as costas, como se indicasse que havia uma garagem na casa e que tinha habilitação para dirigir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisa se preocupar. Tudo bem eu voltar em um táxi. Só… espera ele comigo… lá fora? — Encolheu-se entre os ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro que Yifan não negaria aquele pedido, estava começando a escurecer e o clima do lado de fora ficaria mais gelado, não deixaria Zitao sozinho em frente à sua casa esperando por um táxi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles saíram, conversando sobre coisas triviais enquanto o Huang pedia o táxi. Esperaram ainda imersos na conversação gostosa. Quando Zitao foi finalmente embora Wu Yifan sentiu o peito apertar, era uma sensação boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Voltou para dentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper </span>
  </em>
  <span>poderia repassar várias vezes aquilo na cabeça, mas sempre parecia assustador gostar tanto assim de alguém, tão… de repente? Achava que estava fazendo algo de errado por estar perdidamente apaixonado pelo Huang, mas agora, depois de tudo o que passou com o moreno menor, Yifan poderia se permitir achar que talvez tudo pudesse dar certo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fechou a porta atrás de si, suspirou e fechou os olhos. Se conseguisse se concentrar ainda sentiria o gosto de maçã com leite condensado na boca, a mistura do suco com o sabor que só Huang Zitao tinha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorriu abertamente, como raramente fazia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan sentia o corpo estremecer, aquecer diante daqueles pensamentos, da situação. Estava apreensivo, sim, mas não deixaria de ficar feliz por sentir, pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo, que algo bom estava dando certo em sua vida. E que aquilo tinha nome, sobrenome e um coração bom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E depois desse dia vários outros vieram, mas dessa vez pareceu que o universo não conspirava a favor de Zitao e Yifan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As agendas ficaram lotadas e não houve espaço para passeios em lojas de roupas, ou para relaxarem em cafés enquanto comiam pedaços suculentos de bolo. Yifan não encontrou o Huang por acaso, “por aí” e nem Zitao teve a “infeliz oportunidade” de se deparar com a presença do </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi estranho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan não queria ter beijado o moreno como da última vez, tinha feito a nota mental para não o fazer, mas se tornou impossível quando Zitao o olhou com a boca suja de suco de maçã. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora estava tudo bem, só que não. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nenhum dos dois pareceu correr atrás, por mais que fosse fácil. Yifan sabia onde o Huang trabalhava e Zitao sabia onde o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper </span>
  </em>
  <span>morava, então por que nada acontecia? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tempo que passa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>— Você está há quanto tempo sem falar com ele?</span>
  </em>
  <span> — A voz de Luhan do outro lado da linha fazia Yifan ficar apreensivo, como se fosse uma obrigação sua correr atrás de Zitao. Não que ele odiasse a ideia, mas ele ainda sentia… medo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei, talvez umas duas semanas? — Olhou no relógio antes de atravessar a rua. Tinha um café próximo do estúdio e estava comendo alguma coisa para aguentar até o almoço. — Eu estou ocupado com o novo CD, não consegui…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Yifan, é muito fácil arrumar o celular dele, você sabe disso.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, eu sei. — Mordeu o lábio enquanto entrava no estúdio, cumprimentando a recepcionista com um aceno breve. — Eu estou com um pouco de medo! — sussurrou a última parte, entrando no elevador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouviu Luhan bufar, aparentemente houve um silêncio porque o Wu mais novo estava pensando, Yifan temia quando ele pensava demais. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Estou indo aí, está no estúdio, não está?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Luhan o qu…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O irmão desligou a chamada, fazendo Yifan fitar o celular com um bico nos lábios, não daria certo ele aparecer ali, não naquele dia. Yifan precisava de tempo para finalizar o CD, mandar para a produção e enviar para as lojas, seu tempo estava acabando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demoraria alguns minutos para o mais novo aparecer por lá, falando alto e o repreendendo mais uma vez por não entrar em contato com Zitao. De acordo com Luhan o apresentador naquele momento deveria estar sem cabelos de tão ansioso e nervoso por algum contato e Yifan estava sendo indelicado por não correr atrás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não devia ter beijado ele… três vezes… — Ergueu a mão sinalizando três com os dedos, batendo a mesma na perna em seguida, meio nervoso. — Eu não deveria… Não, não, eu tinha que beijar ele…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esfregou as mãos no rosto e em seguida nos cabelos, fazendo o </span>
  <em>
    <span>undercut</span>
  </em>
  <span> ficar uma bagunça. Ele iria estranhar as pessoas o olhando de forma estranha, talvez soltando risinhos e não entenderia, mas era Wu Yifan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando conseguiu sair do elevador, e de seus devaneios, pôde respirar mais tranquilo, mas por breves momentos. Andou rapidamente até a sua sala, seu adorado escritório que também era um estúdio particular, amava o lugar. Abriu a porta para dar de cara com o seu pai, sentado na cadeira em frente a sua mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O corpo de Yifan paralisou ali mesmo, sentindo um arrepio percorrer a espinha. Ficar no mesmo ambiente que os seus pais era sempre aterrorizante, todas as frases, todos os olhares e atitudes ruins que vieram deles voltava à tona, como uma tsunami para afogá-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan apenas caminhou até a sua mesa, colocando o celular e a carteira sobre ela antes de sentar, enquanto isso pensava em algo para dizer caso seu pai engatasse uma discussão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que seria quase certeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Filho — começou. — Como está?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era difícil conversarem, raras as vezes em que conseguiam ficar no mesmo lugar sem discutir. Yifan achou estranha a preocupação. Eles sequer se importavam com sua saúde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bem — respondeu seco, sem olhá-lo, os olhos na tela do computador que iniciava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queria apenas trabalhar, revisar as músicas do CD e mandar o “ok” final para que pudessem produzi-los, nada mais, mas parecia que seria impossível um segundo de paz naquele dia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que faz aqui, pai? — perguntou antes mesmo que ele pudesse fazer isso, Yifan não queria sentir que estava sem o controle da situação, ainda mais porque seu pai estava ali, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>seu</span>
  </em>
  <span> território.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sua mãe e eu estamos preocupados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se importam comigo. — Olhou do computador para o pai, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Por que não fala logo o que veio fazer aqui? Assim pode me deixar em paz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O senhor Wu suspirou, vagando os olhos pelo escritório-barra-estúdio que Yifan tinha ali, talvez nem ele mesmo soubesse o que estava fazendo naquele lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Infelizmente você continua nos frustrando, Yifan. — Ele começou, a voz firme. Parecia que nada abalava o seu pai e nunca abalaria, aquilo deixava Yifan uma pilha de nervos, porque tudo o que vinha do mais velho o afetava, mas ele nunca conseguia ferir o seu pai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qual a novidade? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sua mãe e eu, a princípio, queríamos que você fosse mais… inteligente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Preciso de intelecto para escrever e criar músicas, pai. Onde quer chegar? — Cruzou os braços como defesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Essa sua música sequer pode ser chamada assim. Mozart, Beethoven, esses sim são músicos de verdade, o que você diz criar é apenas lixo sonoro, querido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wu Yifan soltou um riso sem graça, engolindo em seco a vontade de vomitar as palavras na face do Wu mais velho, porém tinha educação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vejo que só consegue abrir a boca para me insultar, você é melhor que isso, papai. — Descruzou o braço, se apoiando agora na mesa, fitando os olhos do mais velho com um ódio gritante. — Você e mamãe nunca se importaram ou se interessaram pela minha música, pelo o que eu faço, o que deu agora? Perceberam que eu ganho muito dinheiro e agora querem uma chance de serem perdoados? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não queremos perdão, Yifan. Não cometemos erro nenhum, o desviado é você. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O corpo do rapper ferveu, seu pai sempre com uma resposta afiada na ponta na língua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então realmente está aqui apenas para me insultar. — Bateu palmas para provocar. — Vamos, pode continuar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele iria se arrepender disso mais tarde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A porta naquele momento foi aberta, por sorte de Yifan era Luhan que sempre entrava sem bater. O Wu mais novo fitou o pai e o irmão ali, as orelhas de Yifan já estavam avermelhadas e Luhan já sabia o que estava acontecendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Papai, o que faz aqui? — Foi até ele, o mais velho ergueu-se da cadeira, ignorando por completo Yifan e abraçando o filho mais novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vim fazer uma visita ao seu irmão. — Sorriu para Luhan. — Pelo visto ele continua o mesmo fracassado de sempre. — As mãos do pai estavam nos ombros de Luhan, ele apertou ali de forma delicada, observando o semblante do filho mais novo. — Graças a Deus ao menos um dos meus filhos é direito, não é mesmo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan sorriu sem graça, recebendo um beijo na testa. O senhor Wu em seguida se despediu — apenas dele, aliás — e se retirou dali batendo a porta com grande força. O Wu mais novo deu um pulo e fez uma careta antes de se sentar na cadeira agora vazia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Papai atacando de novo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yifan… — Balançou a cabeça. — Ele é nosso pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Infelizmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O coração do maior estava batendo forte contra o peito. Yifan abriu a gaveta para tirar o maço de cigarro que sempre deixava lá, pegou um e acendeu sem se importar em estar em um lugar mais fechado e acompanhado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan o seguiu com os olhos quando se ergueu, indo em direção ao pequeno bar que tinha em um canto, ao lado de uma caixa de som. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai começar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não começa você. — Soltou um riso, os lábios segurando o cigarro enquanto usava as duas mãos para abrir a garrafa de </span>
  <em>
    <span>whisky</span>
  </em>
  <span> caro e se servir. — Quer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan apenas negou. Yifan sabia que o outro odiava aquelas bebidas fortes, oferecia de pirraça. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E lá estava, mais uma vez, Wu Yifan se escondendo atrás dos seus vícios, usando-os como escudo para aliviar seu estresse, suas oscilações emocionais e ansiedade patológica. Até quando? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você precisa ir ao médico, urgente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan amava o irmão, era o único membro da família com quem conversava e tinha uma relação verdadeira, seus queridos pais fizeram questão de montar sua caveira aos familiares. Yifan não se importava em ser odiado pelo resto da família, muito menos pelos seus pais. Aos trinta anos já não fazia tanta diferença assim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não preciso. — Voltou para sua cadeira, clicando aqui e ali no computador. — Quer ouvir? — Tirou o cigarro da boca, soltando a fumaça e sorrindo de soslaio ao irmão que assentiu empolgado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan gostava de ouvir as músicas do mais velho antes do lançamento, até perguntou se existia algum videoclipe para ser visto e Yifan apenas respondeu que ele estava em fase de finalização, mas que ele seria o primeiro a assistir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rapper deu </span>
  <em>
    <span>play</span>
  </em>
  <span> na lista de oito músicas e ficou com o irmão mais novo ali, durante todos os minutos, em silêncio. Não precisavam de mais nada além daquilo. Luhan prestava atenção em todas as músicas, sorrindo e se embalando no ritmo contagiante, gostava do que o irmão fazia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso deixava Wu Yifan feliz, certo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan só queria aquilo, que seu irmão fosse feliz no que fazia e já bastava. Quando a </span>
  <em>
    <span>playlist</span>
  </em>
  <span> acabou o mais novo olhou para o outro, que já havia finalizado o quinto cigarro e bebia o terceiro copo de </span>
  <em>
    <span>whisky. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan queria falar alguma coisa, talvez repreender Yifan por estar fazendo isso consigo mesmo, ainda mais agora. Estava para lançar mais um CD que seria obviamente um sucesso, como todos os outros. Existia Huang Zitao também, o rapaz entrou na vida do mais velho e lhe deu uma bela sacudida, era o que Yifan precisava para despertar um pouco mais. O apresentador fazia bem ao mais velho e Luhan queria que o outro continuasse progredindo e não dando passos para trás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os vícios do rapper poderiam lhe custar caro no futuro, Yifan precisava entender que depois dele existiam mais pessoas que se importavam com sua vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu consegui o telefone do Huang — soltou depois de um tempo, fazendo o Wu mais velho o olhar surpreso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan meio que se debruçou sobre a mesa, esperando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ahm… Eu… posso ver? — Estendeu a mão e Luhan soltou um risinho malicioso. Era incrível como ele mudava da água para o vinho quando o assunto era o Huang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vejo que temos alguém perdidamente apaixonado aqui, não é mesmo? — Vasculhou os contatos no celular, encontrando o número do apresentador. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entregou o aparelho para o irmão que rapidamente copiou os números para o seu celular, entrando rapidamente no aplicativo de conversa. Quando abriu o contato e viu a foto do menor acabou sorrindo bobo, contagiando o outro ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como conseguiu isso? — Faltou acaricia a foto pelo celular de tanta felicidade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O cigarro foi esquecido no cinzeiro e Luhan o apagou discretamente enquanto o respondia:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um amigo dele, um tal de Oh Sehun que me ajudou. — Deu de ombros. — Foi muito fácil achar os contatos,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Weibo, Instagram</span>
  </em>
  <span>, essas coisas… — Respirou fundo, soltando o ar e se jogando na cadeira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan poderia ser um bom </span>
  <em>
    <span>stalker</span>
  </em>
  <span> se o motivo por trás de tudo isso fosse seu amado irmão. Apenas com algumas ligações ele conseguiu o contato não só de Oh Sehun e Minseok, que eram amigos próximos e trabalhavam com o Huang, como o contato do próprio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sorriu quando percebeu que Yifan estava mais relaxado, o semblante agoniado estava indo embora e ele já parecia até mais leve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele está te fazendo bem, sabia disso? — Soltou, fazendo Yifan o encarar. Luhan tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, a alma estava leve por perceber que Yifan talvez pudesse encontrar um bom caminho ao lado de Zitao. — Da pra perceber que o Tao te faz bem, maninho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aproveite irmãozinho, você merece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ei, como assim </span>
  <em>
    <span>“irmãozinho”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe do que estou falando! — Ergueu-se aos risos. — Eu te amo, vem cá. — Ele deu a volta na mesa e não esperou que Yifan se levantasse, apenas o abraçou encostando a cabeça alheia em sua barriga. — Fale com ele, pelo amor de Deus. Eu quero vocês saindo, se aproveitando e curtindo muito. Pode fazer isso por você mesmo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos. Luhan agarrou o rosto do irmão, afagando suas bochechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou tentar, eu jur…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não jure! — Riu. — Eu sei que vai tentar. Eu sei que você vai conseguir, precisa sair dessa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Luhan. — O afastou. — Eu não quero usar outra pessoa como muleta, sabe disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei! Por que está me dizendo isso? — Franziu o cenho, frustrado pela reação dele. — Eu sei que você jamais usaria outra pessoa como muleta, Yifan. Você é consciente da sua situação, eu sei o quão difícil é tudo isso, o quão difícil é se organizar. Nossa cabeça é a nossa pior inimiga, não quero você se apoiando em Huang Zitao.... — Suspirou, agarrou as bochechas alheias como se Yifan fosse um bebê. — Quero que aprenda com ele, quero que ele te mostre outras perspectivas. Permita-se Wu Yifan. Deixe que o Tao te torne alguém ainda mais forte.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Huang Zitao não queria demonstrar que estava com certa raiva de um </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper </span>
  </em>
  <span>famoso, mas para Minseok e Sehun era nítido o quanto o moreno estava afetado pela falta de contato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não falou mais com ele? — Minseok perguntou enquanto arrumava a arara de roupas, no camarim de Zitao. Eles tinham acabado o programa há alguns minutos e estavam descansando antes de irem embora. — Pegou ao menos o telefone dele?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun em outro canto olhava do Kim para o Huang, aguardando a reação de Zitao diante da pergunta, pela forma como o chinês mexia no celular, parecia que não. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao saiu do </span>
  <em>
    <span>instagram</span>
  </em>
  <span> — onde estava bisbilhotando o perfil de Yifan —, ficou frustrado porque o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> não era de postar muitas fotos ali. Jogou o celular de forma raivosa do seu lado, no sofá, fazendo Minseok se virar para fitá-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, eu nem lembrei disso. — Cruzou os braços e as pernas, balançando o pé livre. — Ele não posta nada no </span>
  <em>
    <span>instagram</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no máximo foto de planta, comida e animais. Ele tem gatos, sabiam disso? — bufou. — Quando fui na casa dele eu não vi gato algum!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Huang se ergueu do sofá, fazendo os amigos rirem diante das suas frustrações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está realmente com saudades. — Sehun iniciou, assistindo ao amigo andar de um lado para o outro. — Fazem quantas semanas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Umas três, talvez? — Minseok o respondeu no lugar de Zitao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Havia um tom de brincadeira na voz dos amigos, Zitao odiava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olha, gente, eu realmente não sei mais o que fazer! — Parou olhando os amigos, Minseok estava no sofá junto com Sehun dessa vez. — Eu… Eu realmente queria falar com ele, sair com ele, ouvir a voz dele e… vocês me entendem, não entendem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao estava com os olhos esbugalhados, como se estivesse se tocando da sua atual realidade, da grande necessidade que tinha de ver o Wu mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay, calma. Vamos pensar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, vamos pensar com calma. — Sehun completou a fala de Minseok. — Ele é famoso, acho que conseguimos o contato dele com um secretário, não é? — O Oh olhou de canto para o outro, naquele momento Zitao desconfiou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que vocês estão tramando? — Andou até eles, parando próximo do sofá e levando ambas as mãos a cintura. Mudou sua postura corporal, estava ainda mais nervoso, sabia que seus amigos escondiam algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ué… Nada. — Minseok se encolheu entre os ombros e Sehun mordeu a bochecha, prendendo um riso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O celular do chinês acabou vibrando sobre o sofá, fazendo um barulho que foi irritante para os ouvidos de um Zitao inquieto. O mesmo foi até o aparelho, o pegando e desbloqueando. Abriu a caixa de mensagens para ver a notificação do aplicativo de conversas.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[146-9587-9225]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oi… desculpa te mandar uma mensagem assim do nada, meu irmão acabou descobrindo o seu celular pra mim e eu acho que agora eu me sinto a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Senti saudades e espero que esteja sentindo o mesmo por mim. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao franziu o cenho, não havia fotos, a pessoa não tinha se identificado.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>[Você]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Olá, me desculpe, mas quem está falando?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enviou a resposta, enquanto isso os amigos cochichavam e riam, fazendo o moreno olhá-los uma vez ou outra, depois voltando sua atenção ao celular.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[146-9587-9225]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah… é verdade, me desculpa! hahaha eu sou muuuuito desastrado, não é mesmo? É o Wu Yifan. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao ergueu a cabeça, olhando uma última vez para os amigos antes de pegar seu casaco, chaves e carteira para sair do camarim. Então tudo fez sentido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês me pagam! — Apontou para eles. Havia um sorriso satisfeito quase pulando de seus lábios e os outros dois riram diante do semblante, agora mais tranquilo, do chinês. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao saiu dali batendo a porta em uma falsa irritação, ouvindo Sehun e Minseok gritarem um </span>
  <em>
    <span>“de nada”</span>
  </em>
  <span> de dentro do camarim. Desceu até o estacionamento com um sorriso nos lábios, ia voltar rapidinho para casa — naquele dia foi com o próprio carro trabalhar —, assim poderia conversar com o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> com mais calma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegou rapidamente em casa, mandou mais uma mensagem ao Wu, salvando o contato dele. Correu para o banheiro, tomou um banho e depois voou para a cozinha, esquentando uma marmita de comida que Minseok havia lhe trazido mais cedo, estava faminto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto jantava, trocava mais mensagens com o outro; a cada resposta um novo sorriso em seus rostos. Zitao era um bobo apaixonado, um dos melhores. Poder conversar com Yifan depois de quase um mês de distância estava sendo ótimo. Sentiu sua barriga revirar e um frio percorrer a espinha em expectativa, queria vê-lo mais e mais vezes, até enjoar. Isso se fosse possível sentir que Wu Yifan fosse </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoável</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A palavra existia? Zitao riu com os próprios pensamentos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos continuaram com a conversa pelas mensagens até tarde da noite, quando Zitao acabou dormindo com o aparelho em mãos, na cama, deixando de responder as duas últimas mensagens de Yifan que, infelizmente, seriam as últimas em um outro longo período de tempo. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao não queria ter dado um bolo em Yifan, mas foi inevitável. Ele realmente não esperava acordar no dia seguinte com uma viagem marcada para às oito horas da manhã, justamente para o outro lado do mundo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acordou correndo com Minseok ao celular, teve que fazer tudo as pressas e imediatamente saiu de casa, sequer teve tempo para olhar as mensagens da conversa do dia anterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teria que pegar o avião da China até os Estados Unidos para gravar um comercial, de quebra sua agenda de gravações para o programa ficou absurdamente lotada, correu de um lado para o outro com Minseok e Sehun, gravando e regravando, esperando celebridades aqui e ali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinham feito uma bateria de gravações no estúdio dias atrás — falaram ao Huang que era uma precaução caso imprevistos acontecessem — agora tudo fazia sentido. Embora Zitao tivesse sido enganado mais uma vez, não achou ruim, afinal ir para o outro lado do mundo era algo meio difícil para alguém como ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gravavam as coisas ali e enviavam até a China, onde o conteúdo seria editado e transmitido no horário programa, infelizmente os próximos episódios seriam uma mera gravação, nada de ao vivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não que Zitao odiasse, afinal estava na América.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era cansativo, mas no final tudo valia a pena, era essa a conclusão que o Huang tirava no final de todo trabalho árduo, mas, enquanto isso, do outro lado do globo um </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> se remoía em ansiedade e frustração. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan queria saber o que fez de errado para receber um gelo de Huang Zitao daquela forma. Já haviam se passado três dias desde que conversaram pelo celular e as últimas duas mensagens que enviou para o outro sequer foram visualizadas. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[Você]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu queria saber se podemos avançar com nosso relacionamento… se é que me entende…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[Você]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tao eu quero saber se… se você gostaria de namorar, sabe? Podemos tentar, juro hahaha parece que eu estou desesperado, mas na verdade eu não sei como fazer isso.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sentia-se um verdadeiro idiota. Primeiro porque não fazia ideia do que levaria Zitao a não lhe responder; depois, porque pensava que ter enviado a proposta foi burrice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que tanto olha no celular, Fan? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voz do Wu mais novo o tirou de seus devaneios. Yifan estava em seu escritório, pensativo, enquanto o irmão lhe fazia companhia. Ambos acompanhavam as vendas do mais novo CD do rapper, lançado há um dia atrás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nada eu só… estou meio frustrado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloqueou a tela e lançou o celular sobre a mesa, jogando-se na cadeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Frustrado sobre o lançamento? — Arqueou a sobrancelha. — Seu CD está muito bom, maninho, não fique triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, não… — Balançou as mãos, rindo meio sem graça. — É sobre Huang Zitao. — Apontou para o celular esquecido. — Mandei mensagens como você disse. Você sempre me dá boas ideias, lógico — ajeitou-se incomodado sobre o assento —, mas ele não me respondeu as duas últimas mensagens que enviei e fazem três dias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wu Yifan se encolheu entre os ombros, fitando o aparelho celular sobre a mesa enquanto Luhan o pegava, desbloqueando a tela e indo até o aplicativo de mensagens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles tinham intimidade para aquilo, Yifan confiava apenas em Luhan. O Wu mais novo era o único amigo que o rapper teve em toda a sua vida, a única família com quem podia contar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Caramba, isso é realmente estranho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E como! — Soltou outro riso sem graça, cruzando os braços e mordendo a bochecha pela parte interna da boca. — Será que eu fui muito direto? Sabe...? Talvez foi burrice? — Moveu as mãos impaciente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, Fan. — Negou com a cabeça. Devolveu o aparelho ao dono e Yifan o colocou no bolso da calça. — Longe disso, Zitao gosta muito de você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele usa muitos </span>
  <em>
    <span>emojis</span>
  </em>
  <span>. — Sorriu e dessa vez foi o menor a se encolher entre os ombros. A expressão de culpado na face. — Eu faço a mesma coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles riram juntos e foi bom para o mais velho descontraiu. Mas dentro Yifan ainda sentia que Zitao estava desistindo, ou tinha desistido e pensar nessa hipótese fazia seu peito doer, fazendo lhe faltar o ar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não queria ter que pensar em hipótese alguma, mas sempre que o dia chegava ao fim ele se sentia sozinho, era essa a sua conclusão. Ficar mais um dia sequer sem falar ou ver Huang Zitao estava se tornando uma grande tortura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E foi naquele momento que o Wu mais velho se tocou de que talvez, mas só talvez estaria usando o Huang como muleta, como pilar de apoio para os seus medos e frustrações. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era complicado e confuso. Misturava-se o sentimento do amor com a carência que existia, escondida, mas existia. Yifan se sentia empolgado em pensar e saber que poderia ver e tocar Zitao. O sorriso do moreno, os lábios, o olhar, tudo no Huang era como uma fagulha de luz para ele, iluminando o seu dia e melhorando um pouquinho a sua vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos, percebendo que tinha ignorado por completo as falas do irmão. Luhan o olhava com os olhos cerrados, Yifan sabia que viria uma bronca dali, mas o mais novo apenas amenizou as expressões, soltando um riso breve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele deve estar ocupado, acredite. Você não é o único famoso aqui. — Ergueu-se da cadeira. — Espere até amanhã e ligue novamente para ele, vai ver. Cedo ou tarde Huang Zitao irá lhe atender. Tenha paciência e respire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan saiu tão rápido do escritório que Yifan mal percebeu quando se viu sozinho, voltou novamente para seus pensamentos turbulentos. Hora ou outra pensando se deveria ou não prosseguir com aquilo, talvez seus pais tivessem razão: era um fracasso, uma vergonha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos. Pensar nas palavras que ouviu, durante a vida, dos seus pais era sempre doloroso. Eram como flechas dadas pelas costas, os furos nunca cicatrizavam porque ele relembrava daquilo a todo instante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fungou e enxugou as lágrimas, piscou para afastar a tristeza dos olhos, não queria ter que remoer os pensamentos ruins durante o restante do dia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa para usar as mãos de apoio a cabeça pesada. Não queria mais nada além de Huang Zitao naquele momento. Maldita ansiedade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando chegou tarde da noite, em casa, correu para a geladeira a fim de pegar as garrafas de bebidas que restaram, precisava reabastecer a geladeira depois. Claro que Luhan iria lhe dar um sermão a respeito das bebidas, mas Yifan não conseguia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queria, mas não conseguia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abriu a primeira garrafa, dando goles longos enquanto ria tristemente, mais pelo seu quadro do que pela situação toda a sua volta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo perdurou durante o restante daquela noite e dias seguintes. Wu Yifan simplesmente teve uma recaída daquelas, talvez uma das piores em toda a sua vida, mas o que ele poderia fazer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aliás, o que ele poderia fazer e não fazia? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao estava mais tranquilo, respirando aliviado. O avião logo pousaria na China e ele por fim estaria em casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirou olhando pela janela, esqueceu-se totalmente das coisas a sua volta a partir do momento em que entrou naquele avião para voltar para casa. Os dias anteriores foram apressados, apertados, mal teve tempo de aproveitar as coisas à sua volta. Queria ao menos ter tido uma brecha para comprar alguma coisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jogou todo o seu peso sobre o acento, sacando o celular do bolso interno do blazer. Tinha até mesmo se esquecido de checar as mensagens, que tipo de pessoa ele era? Odiava ficar sem se conectar com suas redes sociais, e tinha Yifan no meio de tudo aquilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parar por alguns instantes fez com que o apresentador se lembrasse do rapper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordeu o lábio inferior pensando em enviar uma mensagem ao Wu, abriu o aplicativo de mensagens com essa ideia ainda em mente quando viu duas mensagens dele que não foram visualizadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Puta merda! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok e Sehun que estavam nos assentos ao seu lado rapidamente viraram para fitá-lo. Outras pessoas dentro do avião também pararam com o que faziam para entender o motivo da exaltação. Zitao acabou levando a mão à boca em vergonha e ainda mais espanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu deixei ele no vácuo! — Se repreendeu, virando o celular para o coreano ao seu lado. Minseok jogou-se para frente querendo entender o motivo pelo qual seu amigo estava espantado. — Ele não vai me perdoar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok fez um bico virando-se para trás e fitando Sehun que parecia concordar com ele de forma muda, então falou:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ligue para ele assim que pousarmos, acho que ele vai entender a sua agenda lotada. — Sorriu. — Não faça uma tempestade em copo d’água, Taozi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao olhou para o relógio do celular, ainda lhes restavam muitas horas de voo e uma ponte aérea em Dubai antes de pousarem em solo chinês. Bateu sua cabeça no encosto da poltrona rezando para que Wu Yifan lhe respondesse depois daquela falta de educação toda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que pisou fora do avião longas horas depois a primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Seu corpo congelou quando caiu na caixa postal alegando que o outro não havia atendido o telefone. Zitao foi até suas bagagens e de lá até o táxi ainda com o celular no ouvido, ligou um total de cinco vezes para o Wu e ele não o atendeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sem nenhum sinal de Wu Yifan? — Sehun comentou quando eles entraram no veículo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok estava no banco da frente, prestando atenção na conversa. Zitao apenas negou com os olhos fixos na tela, respondeu a mensagem do </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> que ficou ali, mais com pedidos de desculpas do que com a resposta que ele queria e bloqueou a tela do aparelho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirou sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, de repente seu peito ficou apertado e pensamentos ruins vieram em sua mente.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os amigos continuaram conversando até que chegaram na casa de Zitao, o mesmo permaneceu em silêncio durante o restante do dia. Quando Minseok e Sehun foram embora Zitao permitiu-se chorar debaixo do chuveiro enquanto pensava em todas as coisas ruins que poderiam estar se passando na mente de Yifan naquele momento. Tudo por causa de um mal entendido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando desligou o registro e sentiu falta do calor da água foi que sua mente pareceu se silenciar e uma ideia mirabolante surgiu: iria visitá-lo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele poderia receber uma porta fechada ou uma expressão triste, mas não se importava. Iria se explicar e esperar que Wu Yifan o entendesse. Saiu correndo do banheiro, se secando às pressas, foi até o guarda-roupa para se trocar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinha algumas coisas que o impediam de ir descaradamente até a casa do Wu. Zitao pensou mais um pouco, com as portas abertas enquanto olhava para as roupas penduradas nos cabides. Teve então outra ideia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E só talvez, depois de tudo, se arrependeria.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O apresentador estava com o chapéu e os óculos escuros, caminhava pelos jardins de trás da casa do Wu olhando para todos os lados, mesmo que a casa do </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper </span>
  </em>
  <span>fosse em meio a um grande paisagismo ainda tinha medo de encontrar um </span>
  <em>
    <span>paparazzi </span>
  </em>
  <span>escondido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se escorou na parede de concreto pintado em um cinza industrial meio cintilante, andou mais um pouco sustentando a caminhada na ponta dos pés, não queria fazer barulho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os grilos faziam um barulho baixo, mas chato, o coração do Huang estava disparado e sua ansiedade fazia com que o som dos insetos o deixasse ainda mais agitado. Quando chegou na grande janela de vidro pôde visualizar a silhueta de Yifan na sala, jogado sobre o sofá com uma garrafa de cerveja e controle da TV nas mãos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umedeceu os lábios movendo os óculos escuros no rosto. Tirou o cabelo artificial da peruca da boca e bateu nervosamente no vidro, fazendo o Wu pular de susto no sofá. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan fitou a criatura esquisita, andando até a janela e a destrancando, ela se abria na altura da sua cintura, a parte móvel ia até o teto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas que porra… — falou confuso, mal sabendo o porquê abriu a janela, já que poderia ser um assalto. — Quem é vo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, cala a boca Wu! — Zitao disse levantando a mão, se escorando no batente da janela e pulando para dentro, o aquecedor o agradou. — Sou eu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente toda a preocupação do Huang em ser mal recebido foi embora. Ele tirou o chapéu e os óculos, fitando o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> que estava de braços cruzados e uma expressão confusa, engraçada até.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que merda é essa? — Apontou para Zitao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao até podia sentir o tom de recusa na voz alheia, sabia que Yifan estava chateado consigo, os olhos acusadores o fitavam de forma estranha. Não queria se sentir culpado pelo vácuo, mas era inevitável. O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper </span>
  </em>
  <span>tinha razão de estar bravo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A merda sou eu, pensei que gostasse. — Ergueu os braços indignado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se arrependeria de responder em tom provocativo, o problema era que isso era mais forte que ele. Quando percebeu que o Wu não havia o levado tão a sério, apenas relaxou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não tô falando disso. Por que está usando uma peruca, óculos e um chapéu brega? E por que está aqui?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao estalou a língua e rodou os olhos. Aquilo foi muito mais pelo fato de Yifan estar reclamando dos seus adoráveis óculos e chapéu caríssimo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O chapéu e os óculos são adoráveis, a peruca é só um detalhe. — Levou uma mão a cintura. — Eu não poderia ser fotografado invadindo a sua casa! — Fitou o Wu intensamente. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Huang Zitao, o apresentador famoso da ‘Fierce dot com’ invade a casa de rapper famoso”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, isso seria péssimo pra minha imagem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E andar de peruca tá tudo bem pra sua imagem? — Ergueu a sobrancelha, teimando com o Huang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O apresentador sentiu ali que estava tudo bem entre eles, Yifan estava tirando onda com seu visual e aquilo o deixou levemente menos preocupado. Jogou o chapéu em cima dele, arrancando um riso do maior. O Huang adorava o sorriso de gengiva que o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> tinha, os dentes perfeitamente alinhados como se ele fosse de mentira. Suspirou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer dizer que veio todo produzido me visitar? — Insinuou mais uma vez, se aproximando. — Deveria ter telefonado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu tentei… Yifan… — Fitou o teto, ainda aborrecido pela brincadeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vejo que tem alguém caidinho por mim aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é bem assim — respondeu baixo, percebendo o outro se aproximar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah… é sim! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior o agarrou pela cintura, o trazendo para mais perto. Yifan estava com tanta saudade que não poderia esperar mais para tocar o Huang. Levou os dedos longos aos fios negros da peruca que batia na altura dos ombros do menor, colocando a mecha para trás da orelha e percebendo que Zitao estava de batom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você tá usando batom? Zitao! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que pudesse fazer mais piadas o Huang o beijou, para calá-lo. Estava usando um brilho labial rosado que provavelmente ficaria sujo em Yifan, mas seria bem feito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As bocas se encaixaram no ósculo cheio de saudades. Os lábios se moviam lentos e profundos, captando o sabor que cada um tinha, estavam com saudades, necessidades de tocar um ao outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando se beijavam era como se pudessem flutuar entre as nuvens, ficavam leves e nada parecia incomodá-los. O arrepio gosto que levava a sensação boa de estarem dividindo aquela carícia. Yifan sentia seu corpo acender de imediato quando beijava o Huang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se afastaram lentamente, os olhos semicerrados se encarando enquanto passavam as línguas pelas bocas, fisgando o que sobrou do beijo quente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay… Talvez eu seja caidinho sim… — sussurrou contra a boca do maior, o vendo sorrir novamente e voltar a lhe beijar, talvez o batom fosse o menor dos problemas para os dois naquele momento. — Hum… Hum… Espera um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao pediu enquanto se afastava. Arrancou a peruca da cabeça apenas para fitar o Wu melhor. Os fios negros desgrenhados fazendo Yifan sorrir bobo pela cena deveras fofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Huang franziu o cenho lembrando-se de que Yifan estava tomando cerveja, o beijo trocado anteriormente também tinha gosto de bebida alcóolica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você estava bebendo? — continuou, se afastando um pouco mais. Zitao fitou a bancada da cozinha ao longe e resolveu caminhar até lá. Várias garrafas estavam encostadas sobre o balcão, ele se encostou ali e voltou os olhos para o maior. — Por que estava bebendo tanto? Algo para se comemorar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan sentiu a suspeita carregada na voz do menor, como iria respondê-lo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu… eu estava na verdade, sabe…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, eu não sei, Yifan. Pode me explicar. — Ele iria insistir porque sentia que havia algo de errado ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao virou-se por completo para ele, cruzando os braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não me respondeu e o trabalho estava me consumindo. Eu te deixei uma mensagem no celular e de repente você desaparece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele gesticulava sem parar, incomodado. Zitao se afastou da bancada, andando até ele, segurando os seus braços para acalmá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tá tudo bem agora. — Engoliu, sentindo-se ainda mais culpado. — Vamos tomar um banho, tirar um pouco desse clima alcoólico de você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos tomar banho juntos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não. — Acabou rindo enquanto o empurrava pela casa. — Meu Deus, eu nem sei onde fica o seu banheiro! Vamos, vamos!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trocaram risos enquanto Yifan o guiava até o quarto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao sentia o clima ficar pesado, sentia-se envergonhado, agora ainda mais, porém, também queria entender a mente de Yifan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior estava saindo melhor que a encomenda para o apresentador. Zitao suspirou assim que o Wu sumiu para dentro do banheiro do próprio quarto, ficou na cama o esperando. Fitava os dedos sobre o colchão super macio da cama gigantesca enquanto pensava na melhor forma de tentar entender a mente alheia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando o outro saiu do banheiro pôde sentir o perfume do sabonete rapidamente percorrer o quarto. Ergueu os olhos para visualizá-lo sair do banho e deu de cara com um Wu Yifan vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom cinza enquanto os fios do </span>
  <em>
    <span>undercut </span>
  </em>
  <span>estavam molhados, jogados para trás. A toalha estava envolta do seu pescoço. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me sinto melhor agora. — Rapidamente foi ao lado do Huang, sentando ali e lhe entregando a toalha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao o fitava absorto. Como poderia alguém ficar lindo e perfeito com o peitoral desnudo e os fios molhados? Era possível ver a pele do Wu avermelhada devido ao banho quente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não deveria ter tomado um banho gelado? — Pegou a toalha do pescoço dele, se ajeitando atrás do corpo, sobre o colchão, de joelhos sobre a cama. — Um banho quente não vai te despertar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não quero ficar acordado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao prendeu a respiração, a soltando em seguida. Não sabia se Yifan interpretaria aquilo como uma reação boa ou ruim, a verdade era que nem ele entendeu o que o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> queria dizer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wu Yifan sentia as mãos pesadas do Huang em sua cabeça, esfregando a toalha com certa força, depois que comentou aquilo. Parecia que Zitao queria arrancar alguma coisa fora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tao… Tao, espera. — Ergueu a mão agarrando as alheias, o trazendo para si enquanto se virava na cama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao estava de joelhos e um tanto mais alto que o Wu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> aproximou mais uma vez os corpos, fazendo o apresentador estremecer diante do ato. Se Zitao se insinuasse mais para cima do outro poderia tocar suas mãos no peito desnudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qualquer atitude de Yifan era excitante, o menor ficava bobo em todas as vezes. Podia sentir o calor do corpo dele, o rubor ainda presente em suas bochechas devido ao banho quente. Céus... Zitao realmente queria poder tocá-lo e beijá-lo apropriadamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan tocou o próprio nariz no alheio, fazendo Zitao soltar um sorrisinho nervoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Relaxe, eu-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yifan. — O interrompeu, sabia o que ele queria falar. — Precisamos conversar sobre isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ovelha negra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zitao se afastou olhando os olhos escuros, ajeitou-se ao lado de Yifan enquanto sentia o braço dele lhe rodear a cintura, em um abraço lateral. Seria perigoso ficar ao lado dele enquanto se mantinha assim, sem camisa. Os dedos de Zitao formigaram em ânsia de tocá-lo. </p><p>— Você faz isso com frequência? Digo… beber até… você sabe.</p><p>— Infelizmente sim. — Tirou seus olhos de cima do apresentador, fitando a mão vaga sobre a própria perna. — Não me orgulho disso, nem mesmo Luhan aprova. Ele tem razão, eu não posso usar bebida e cigarro como uma forma de esquecer tudo ou… de tornar as coisas menos dolorosas.</p><p>O apresentador sabia quem era Luhan, Yifan comentou várias vezes sobre o único irmão e membro da família com quem poderia contar. </p><p>Zitao sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas não iria soltá-las, nem sabia se Yifan as aceitariam. Suspirou. Respirou fundo. Soltou o ar. Agarrou o rosto dele, o virando novamente para si e colou os lábios em mais um beijo lento e apaixonado. </p><p>— Você quer isso mesmo? — Zitao perguntou enquanto se afastava.</p><p>Zitao o fitou no fundo dos olhos, percebendo as orbes escuras de Yifan cintilarem e tremerem diante da sua pergunta. Os lábios dele foram umedecidos pela própria língua, enquanto tentava pensar na melhor forma de responder ao apresentador. Tentando pensar em uma forma de não o usar como apoio emocional. Não queria. Não deveria.</p><p>Huang Zitao não merecia aquilo, nem ele mesmo. </p><p>Era tentador estar diante de alguém que passou a amar. Yifan já nutria um sentimento muito forte pelo Huang, desde a primeira vez em que se viram naquele banheiro na festa do senhor Guo. O Wu queria poder olhar para o moreno sem sentir-se necessitado dele para viver, para acabar com sua dor, porque aquilo era apenas o seu cérebro e ansiedade desejando jogar a responsabilidade para outro. </p><p>Apenas Yifan era responsável pela própria melhora, pela própria felicidade. </p><p>— Tao, eu…</p><p>— Não precisa responder agora. — Sorriu e se afastou.</p><p>— Eu quero, mas eu tenho medo. </p><p>O apresentador ainda o olhava, assentiu brevemente e levou ambas as mãos aos ombros desnudos, apertando ali e sentindo os ossos do maior. Desceu a mão pelo peito dele, fazendo a derme se arrepiar por suas mãos estarem geladas. Yifan riu.</p><p>— Desculpe. Elas são frias, eu sei.</p><p>Yifan as agarrou antes de terminarem seu caminho, beijando as costas de ambas. E mais uma vez Zitao era pego de surpresa, sem entender como ainda ficava encantado com as atitudes românticas de Yifan, com o tempo ele se acostumaria com aquilo tudo. </p><p>— Eu aceito.</p><p>— Hum, o quê? — O <em>rapper </em>ficou meio confuso.</p><p>— Eu aceito ser o seu namorado! Essa coisa com encontros, jantares românticos e buquês de rosas. </p><p>Deu de ombros, dando uma risada e fazendo o maior franzir o cenho, o acompanhando na mudança de clima.</p><p>— Você é alérgico a flores, <em>baby.</em></p><p>— Meu deus, já temos um apelido? — Desvencilhou das mãos grandes do Wu, voltando a dedilhar o peitoral nu dele, enquanto evitava olhá-lo.</p><p>Seria perigoso demais se Yifan percebesse o quanto estava rubro, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento de tanta vergonha. Enquanto isso a vontade de tocar a pele desnuda só aumentava ainda mais. </p><p>— O que perdeu de tão interessante assim no meu corpo? Espertinho. — Ergueu a face de Zitao pelo queixo, queria fitá-lo nos olhos.  </p><p>— Já se olhou no espelho? — Se irritou e bateu nele, fazendo menção de se erguer. </p><p>Yifan foi mais rápido e o agarrou pela cintura com os dois braços. Zitao sentia-se minúsculo naquele abraço, às vezes o rapper parecia um gigante. Foi jogado com tudo no colchão, soltando um grito e uma gargalhada, trazendo Yifan consigo em um clima muito mais agradável. </p><p>— Por que está com vergonha? Fica tão lindo quando tá corado.</p><p>— Meu Deus, você é insuportável!</p><p>— E você adora. — Afundou o rosto no pescoço do apresentador, tirando mais risos dele.</p><p>Yifan também ficaria grato em se acostumar com aquilo tudo. </p><p>— Mas Yifan! — O repreendeu e o afastou, fitando seus olhos. — Já estamos assim e nem me pagou um jantar!</p><p>— Os pãezinhos de outro dia não contam?</p><p>— Claro que não!</p><p>— Aceita um almoço a <em>delivery</em>?</p><p>— Às quatro da tarde? — Chutou o horário, nem sabia qual era. Isso acabou fazendo com que se lembrasse do programa. — Tenho que ir embora logo, tenho que correr para o estúdio e me preparar para a programação de hoje.</p><p>— Quando chegou já era noite. Não tente me enganar, não vai ter programa nenhum hoje, Zitao. É final de semana. </p><p>O Huang mordeu a língua enquanto prendia um riso, foi pego em flagrante. </p><p>Yifan se aproximou mais uma vez, distribuindo beijos sutis pela face do menor enquanto ia de encontro com seus lábios, selando ali demoradamente. </p><p>— Acho que posso trocar de vícios. — Afastou-se para falar, as bocas ainda próximas e roçando uma na outra.</p><p>— Sei…É claro que pode e consegue. — Afagou o rosto dele, trazendo mais uma vez para um beijo. — Aceito um jantar <em>delivery.</em> </p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Yifan se via em um belo jardim, o Sol estava ali e parecia de manhãzinha pelo calor que ele emanava, aconchegante e relaxante. </p><p>O Wu se sentiu meio perdido dentre tanta beleza, as flores eram em um colorido lindo que o deixava extremamente feliz. Sorriu diante delas e sentiu os olhos se preencherem de lágrimas. Uma sensação gostosa diante daquela beleza o invadiu. Estava se sentindo leve. </p><p>Era como estar livre das suas amarras imaginárias. </p><p>Sentia-se preso a todo instante, sufocado e perdido, mas diante daquele jardim, não. </p><p>Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, fazendo todos os outros sentidos receberem também aquela calmaria e paz. </p><p>Pensou em Zitao naquele momento, era exatamente isso que o apresentador lhe trazia, calmaria, mas não poderia usá-lo como apoio emocional, de forma alguma. Era sobre isso que eles tinham conversado, não era? Yifan precisava de ajuda.</p><p>Wu Yifan teria que aprender a lidar com tudo sozinho, mesmo na companhia do Huang. Isso o deixava temeroso e ao mesmo tempo preenchido de coragem. </p><p>Voltou a abrir os olhos e de repente o imenso jardim estava repleto de borboletas, todas coloridas. Sorriu. Era como voltar a ser criança. Aquela empolgação e fascinação o atingiu por completo. Gargalhou. </p><p>Era estranho estar bem, se sentir bem, mas de repente as borboletas se agitaram e explodiram em pó em sua volta, fazendo o riso leve desbotar dos seus lábios. Yifan se agitou, observou tudo enquanto girava o corpo, temendo que algo mais lhe assustasse. </p><p>O Sol, de repente, passou a desaparecer em um eclipse repentino, fazendo o <em>rapper</em> olhá-lo ainda com certa dificuldade, até que por fim deu-se uma escuridão completa. </p><p>O Wu ainda se via em meio às flores, mas perdido novamente, sem conseguir enxergar um palmo à sua frente. Ele sentiu a vegetação a sua volta se agitar e um vento gelado bater fortemente em seu corpo, o jogando bruscamente para trás e quase caindo.</p><p>Queriam que ele caísse, que ele desistisse. Wu Yifan não faria aquilo. </p><p>Deu passos firmes para frente, sentindo as flores roçarem em seu corpo ainda em grande agitação. Ergueu as mãos ao rosto, tentando evitar que o vento gélido lhe cortasse a face. Fechou os olhos com força e prendeu a respiração sem querer.</p><p>
  <em>“Não…”</em>
</p><p>Ouviu uma voz sussurrar, queria poder abrir os olhos, mas o vento ainda era dilacerante.</p><p>
  <em>“Não, Yifan… abra os olhos. Encare!”</em>
</p><p>O <em>rapper </em>sabia de quem era aquela voz. Estava calma, porém firme e decidida. Afastou os braços e abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando encontrar de onde vinha a voz de Zitao.</p><p>
  <em>“Não estou aqui, mas sei que pode me sentir. Você sabe o que é isso. Sabe do que estou falando, por favor.”</em>
</p><p>Ele não queria que o Huang pedisse por favor, não agora. Ele queria ser forte por ele mesmo, não queria ter que se sentir assim, ninguém é de ferro. Wu Yifan era feito de carne e osso, tinha um coração, uma mente. Tudo nele era passível de erros, de falhas. </p><p>Ele poderia se cansar, certo? Poderia desistir, não é mesmo? </p><p>Mas não o faria. </p><p>
  <em>“Você consegue, eu sei que sim!”</em>
</p><p>Abriu os olhos por completo. As flores ainda estavam ali, ele sentia suas pétalas miúdas baterem contra sua face por causa do vento, lhe fazendo cócegas. Focou a sua frente de onde vinha a ventania e enxergou com ela uma luz.</p><p>Irônica, se não fosse triste.</p><p>— Tao…</p><p>Abriu a boca apenas para constatar que aquele sonho só poderia ser uma pegadinha do seu subconsciente, e que ele estava zombando de si mesmo.</p><p>A luz era forte. Yifan olhava para frente tentando focar na silhueta em meio ao grande ponto de luz. Zitao estava ali, o esperando pacientemente, mas ele ainda teria que caminhar com suas próprias pernas para alcançá-lo. </p><p>Como um sonho distante.</p><p>Só que Zitao era bem real. O <em>rapper</em> sabia que o Huang era real e que poderia contar com ele. Persistiu na caminhada quando sentiu o vento diminuir ainda mais. Seus passos se tornaram uma corrida quase desesperada para alcançar seu ponto de luz, tão caloroso. </p><p>Ergueu uma das mãos quando se aproximou, querendo agarrar o Huang imediatamente, mas ela, assim como o restante do seu corpo passou pela silhueta, indo rapidamente para o outro lado, tropeçou e caiu no chão. Ergueu-se assustado, o tombo no sonho sincronizando com o solavanco que o fez se erguer. Estava acordado. Olhou para o outro lado da cama, constatando que estava sozinho. </p><p>Era um sonho, obviamente e Yifan era apenas uma mariposa indefesa, assustada, correndo em direção do foco de luz mais intenso e caloroso que encontrou. Yifan soltou um riso chocho. Ergueu-se dali e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto.</p><p>Não queria saber que horas eram. As cortinas impediam a luz de entrar, só conseguiria ver o Sol se as abrissem e não queria aquilo no momento, queria apenas alguns segundos para colocar a mente no lugar. Queria fazer o coração parar de bater tão forte contra o peito, o deixando meio desesperado e ansioso. </p><p>Ansioso em ficar com medo e com medo de sentir medo. </p><p>Depois que terminou de fazer as coisas, voltou para o quarto, se trocou e foi até a sala. Ligaria a televisão em qualquer canal infantil enquanto ligava o <em>notebook </em>para escrever alguma música nova. Talvez desenharia alguma coisa para as marcas em que era embaixador, enfim. Yifan queria ocupar a mente com qualquer coisa útil para que o sonho não ficasse passando em sua cabeça em um <em>replay</em> exaustivo. </p><p>Quando deu o horário as janelas foram descobertas pelo sistema automático das cortinas, que se abriam. O <em>rapper</em> olhou rapidamente para fora, a vista da parte da frente da sua casa era meio sem graça. </p><p>O lugar em que vivia era reservado e existia ali apenas a rua que daria acesso a entrada e saída da área residencial onde sua casa ficava. </p><p>Suspirou observando o nada, seus olhos ardiam e pesavam. Ele precisaria descansar em dobro na próxima noite. Desejava que não tivesse outro sonho que ocupasse tanto a sua mente. </p><p>Sorriu ao se lembrar de Zitao, queria ter sonhado com o apresentador, mas de outra forma. Ergueu-se dali e voltou para o quarto, querendo tomar um banho para despertar de uma vez e logo o fez, ligou a banheira e a esperou encher de água quente. </p><p>Yifan ficou longos minutos ali, mergulhado, sentindo o calor da água relaxando seu corpo, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, soltando o ar e relaxando ainda mais a própria mente, ou pelo menos tentando. Quando a água começou a esfriar resolveu sair. Trocou-se rapidamente para que o corpo não pegasse friagem e voltou a sala. </p><p>Infelizmente deu de cara com seus pais no portão da frente. </p><p>A campainha tocou exatamente no mesmo instante em que chegou ali, pela tela que ficava ao lado da porta de entrada confirmou o que viu, eram os senhores Wu aguardando e o motorista particular dentro do carro os esperando. </p><p>Suspirou, já se preparando mentalmente para a conversa ridícula que teria com eles, mas antes que abrisse a porta mandou uma mensagem ao irmão mais novo. </p><p>Os pais ouviram o portão destrancar, andaram até a porta de entrada que foi aberta por Yifan, sério.</p><p>— Não sei porque deixou essa entrada ridícula, a casa tinha potencial. — Ouviu logo sua mãe comentar, tirando o casaco e jogando em cima de qualquer coisa, fitando Yifan em seguida. — Seu pai e eu temos algo sério para tratar com você.</p><p>— E por que não estou surpreso?</p><p>— Olha como fala com sua mãe, Wu Yifan. </p><p>— Agora querem ser meus pais? — Ele respondia sem papas na língua. Cruzou os braços fitando os senhores a sua frente. Sua mãe meio chocada pelas respostas.</p><p>Seu pai rapidamente revirou os olhos, se ajeitando sobre os sapatos caros e lustrados. O terno bem alinhado. </p><p>Yifan olhou rapidamente para o relógio na parede da cozinha, ao longe. </p><p>— São quase oito horas da manhã, o que é tão importante assim para estarem madrugando na minha porta feito galinhas?</p><p>Os senhores se olharam, a mãe de Yifan deu piscadas rápidas querendo afastar a frustração. </p><p>— Quero que veja isso. — O pai dele tirou uma revista enrolada do bolso do casaco da esposa, que estava jogando sobre o aparador próximo a porta. — Queremos explicações.</p><p>O <em>rapper</em> pegou a revista da mão alheia, arqueando uma sobrancelha sem entender o porquê de seus pais estarem tão frustrados daquela forma. Desenrolou a revista, lendo a primeira página que era uma foto de si e Zitao, no dia em que se encontraram na loja da <em>Louis Vuitton</em>. Ambos estavam do lado de fora da loja, a foto era grande e detalhada. </p><p>O apresentador sorria para si, os óculos que ficou tão bem nele saiu igualmente na foto, estava perfeito. Yifan prendeu a respiração quando leu a matéria, e ela foi o suficiente para terminar de arruinar sua manhã.</p><p>
  <em>“O famoso rapper Kris Wu é visto com o apresentador do famoso programa Fierce dot com. Vejam mais detalhes do relacionamento que estava sendo levado às escondidas.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kris Wu e Huang Zitao, o casal do ano.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nossa matéria principal é sobre o mais novo casal de celebridades! Quem diria, um rapper e um apresentador podem dar certo juntos?”</em>
</p><p>Wu Yifan sentiu seu mundo rodar, ergueu os olhos para fitar os pais que o olhavam com um tom de total reprovação e desgosto, nada muito diferente do que vem recebendo desde sempre. </p><p>— Não queremos isso. — A senhora Wu disse.</p><p>— Não queremos você com esse <em>apresentadorzinho.</em></p><p>Era o que faltava, quem eles achavam que eram?</p><p>Os pais de Yifan nunca, sequer, se preocuparam com a vida do filho. Mal se importavam com o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer, tudo se focava na preocupação que eles tinham em relação ao sobrenome e apenas isso.</p><p>Wu Yifan era a ovelha negra dos Wu. Ele sujava o sobrenome da família porque não agradava os pais. Continuaria assim. </p><p>Yifan ainda olhava para os tentando entender o porquê daquelas palavras. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, mesmo demonstrando que não se importava, ainda sim os dois se intrometiam em sua vida. </p><p>Tal atitude sempre o deixava enraivecido. Yifan tinha desistido de compreender os dois. </p><p>— Por que estão tão preocupados com isso? — Andou dali em direção à cozinha, jogando a revista na bancada e abrindo a geladeira. </p><p>— Não fica bem para a imagem da família um filho gay, ainda mais você. Esse apresentador não tem classe. </p><p>Yifan fechou a porta da geladeira com uma garrafa de suco em mãos, voltou sua atenção ao pai digerindo as palavras que ele disse. </p><p>Ficava ainda mais inacreditável. </p><p>— Luhan também beija homens, ele até mesmo assumiu um namoro. Por que vocês nunca se importaram com isso? — Tentava fazer as coisas o mais naturalmente possível, não queria demonstrar que estava perdendo o controle de suas emoções. </p><p>— Luhan é escritor. — Sua mãe rapidamente emendou uma justificativa. — É competente e tem classe, faz jus ao sobrenome que carrega e você… </p><p>— E eu? — Seus olhos se encontraram com os da progenitora. A sobrancelha bem desenhada se arqueou. </p><p>— Você é… você. </p><p>— O problema não são suas atitudes, Yifan. O problema é você por inteiro — disse seu pai. </p><p>A questão não era com quem ele se envolvia, como e onde, e sim que era ele. Seus pais não tinham orgulho do que ele havia se tornado. Era o mais velho, deveria representar a família melhor do que ninguém. A mente fechada dos dois senhores ali deixava o rapper sem fôlego. Era injusto. Ridículo. </p><p>— Se o problema sou eu, porque não me deserdaram ainda? </p><p>A pergunta veio de repente, pegando ambos desprevenidos. Os pais se olharam e ficaram em silêncio. Wu Yifan puxou o ar pensando na melhor resposta, no que deveria dizer e em como fazê-lo, mas era impossível manter a sanidade perante àqueles dois.</p><p>— Não me deserdaram porque, embora eu seja uma vergonha para os Wu, ainda dou dinheiro. Mesmo sendo uma vergonha para o meu pai e minha mãe, ainda sim <em>faço grana</em>… e não há nada melhor do que os dígitos se movimentando na conta, não é mesmo, papai e mamãe? </p><p>Por mais que Yifan fosse a vergonha para os pais, ainda sim movimentava dinheiro. A fama que ele tinha por ter seguido o ramo musical e tudo o que veio junto, às marcas famosas, os comerciais, os patrocínios; tudo cedo ou tarde se virava para toda a família e tanto os pais quanto até mesmo Luhan se beneficiavam daquilo. Desligar Yifan dos Wu seria pisar em cima do dinheiro da família e das quantias que poderiam ainda ganhar.</p><p>Luhan não se importava, nunca ligou para tais coisas, era o único que se manteve perto do irmão, claramente o apoiando em tudo. O mais novo era a única coisa que o Wu mais velho tinha, o único amor e respeito familiar, porque dos pais jamais recebeu tal coisa. </p><p>— Falem alguma coisa! — Abriu a garrafa de suco, dando um gole enquanto fitava os pais, que ainda se olhavam sem graça. — Quantas vezes terei que dizer que a opinião de vocês não me importa. Nada do que vocês falam mudará alguma coisa na minha vida. Não preciso do alvará de vocês para decidir quem beijar ou quem levar para a cama, sabem muito bem disso. </p><p>Tentou levar mais uma vez a garrafa de suco até os lábios, mas suas mãos tremiam muito, fazendo um pouco de suco cair no chão. </p><p>Seus pais o olharam novamente, sabiam que ele estava nervoso, ansioso, angustiado, era seu filho afinal. Engoliram em seco tentando pensar no que mais poderiam falar para desestabilizar Yifan. </p><p>Era como um <em>hobbie</em> para os dois. </p><p>Luhan, é claro, era um filho exemplar, Yifan por outro lado era incontrolável. A partir do momento em que os dois perceberam que não poderiam controlar o mais velho, perderam a linha. Quando Luhan decidiu seguir carreira de escritor eles viram futuro, era algo honrado de se fazer na concepção deles, tinha classe e combinava com o sobrenome, mas o gosto que o filho mais velho tinha, por outro lado, não. </p><p>Yifan era rebelde e contestava tudo, argumentava, fazia perguntas demais. Era irritante.</p><p>Ao perceberem o gênio forte do filho mais velho, decidiram então negá-lo de todas as formas possíveis. Se não era possível controlá-lo e deixá-lo ao modo como desejavam então fariam da vida dele um inferno. </p><p>Foi assim que o tormento emocional e psicológico de Yifan deu início e seus pais não se arrependiam. </p><p>Wu Yifan cresceu com as palavras árduas, com as indiretas, com a certeza de que nunca seria bom. Para o filho, às vezes, a palavra dos pais pesa como o mundo. Para o <em>rapper </em>era exatamente aquilo, em seus ombros carregava o peso da culpa por ser simplesmente ele mesmo. Não que Luhan não fosse autêntico, longe disso, Yifan não queria desmerecer o talento e todas as coisas que o Wu mais novo alcançou, o problema era unicamente seus pais. Eles enxergavam as coisas de forma distorcida e mantinham a cabeça fechada. </p><p>— O que foi, perderam o fio da meada? Onde está a imponência do senhor e senhora Wu agora? — Ele deixou a garrafa sobre a bancada, se apoiando na mesma e cruzando os braços. </p><p>Tentava a muito custo controlar a respiração, mas já sentia sua cabeça pesar e rodar. Prendia tudo dentro do peito, com medo de fugir. </p><p>Seus pais se olharam mais uma vez. A mulher voltou a pegar o casaco enquanto o marido ainda se manteve com os olhos no filho mais velho.</p><p>— Essa sua vida de qualidade mediana não vai te levar a lugar algum. Não te levou até agora e nunca levará, você também sabe disso — falou engolindo em seco, tentando buscar mais palavras que pudessem ferir seu primogênito. — Seu irmão é de longe o melhor filho que temos, você é apenas uma grande vergonha, Yifan. Sempre será uma vergonha para nós.</p><p>Eles saíram com a mesma facilidade e cara de pau que entraram. O som do carro partindo foi o estopim para que Yifan se apoiasse de qualquer jeito na primeira coisa que havia à sua frente. </p><p>Tentou se segurar na bancada, mas escorregou e foi ao chão, de joelhos. As mãos agarraram a camisa na altura do peito enquanto sentia o mesmo apertado, o sufocando. A falta de ar se intensificou.</p><p>Era o início de um ataque de pânico. Seus membros tremiam e as pontas dos dedos formigavam. Sua mente a todo instante repetia aquelas palavras, como se ele estivesse dando soco em ponta de faca, ferindo e ferindo as mãos. Só que Wu Yifan já estava tão saturado que não sentia mais dor.</p><p>E isso o sufocava ainda mais. </p><p>Queria sentir qualquer coisa naquele momento, menos aquela sensação de inutilidade.</p><p>Pensar, achar, acreditar, levantar hipóteses; não queria gastar energia com as palavras dos pais, com as atitudes deles. Yifan estava cansado. </p><p>Ele queria poder ir dormir e acordar sentindo-se em paz, pleno e seguro com o que fazia, com a vida que levava. </p><p>Ergueu-se sôfrego do chão indo em direção ao banheiro, em seu quarto. Abriu o armário de remédios e tirou seu antidepressivo, esquecido. Jurou que nunca mais tomaria um comprimido sequer daquela merda, não queria se tornar um viciado, um dependente, mas o que ele poderia fazer? </p><p>Não queria acabar com a própria vida ao mesmo tempo em que acreditava que aquela era a sua única alternativa. </p><p>Sequer Huang Zitao passou pela sua mente quando virou o vidro em direção a boca, tomando uma overdose de pílulas do remédio de tarja preta. </p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Luhan assim que recebeu a mensagem do irmão, se trocou e foi em direção a casa dele. Sabia que era sempre um tormento para Yifan se recuperar de conversas ou visitas que os pais dos dois faziam. O senhor e a senhora Wu sabiam como arrancar a sua pele apenas com as palavras. </p><p>O mais novo riu totalmente sem graça. Socou o volante do carro enquanto parava no sinal vermelho.</p><p>Luhan não queria dizer que tinha sorte por nunca ter ouvido sequer uma palavra de mau gosto, as farpas que eles vomitavam ao abrir a boca, todas elas sempre caíam em cima do seu irmão mais velho. </p><p>O Wu mais novo sabia que nada do que acontecia era culpa de Yifan. Luhan entendia perfeitamente o jogo dos seus pais, era algo sujo, repugnante. Nenhum dos dois irmãos levava aquilo adiante, sabiam que os pais estavam perdidos, presos em uma época que nunca retornaria e graças a Deus.</p><p>Mas e Yifan, o que ele tinha? Luhan tentava ao máximo dar conforto emocional ao irmão mais velho, mas Yifan se retraía, ainda o faz, mais do que antigamente. O <em>rapper</em> se fechava em um casulo. Forte, impermeável. </p><p>O mais novo costumava dizer que Yifan se tornaria uma bela borboleta caso se permitisse. O mais velho, por outro lado, dizia que era coisa demais para si e que no máximo seria uma mariposa, sem graça, escura, que metia medo, mas que mesmo assim conseguiria voar. <em>“Você que é uma linda borboleta, Luh”</em>, era o que ele costumava dizer ao mais novo e de repente o humor de Luhan melhorou um pouco.</p><p>Continuou dirigindo, focado, precisava chegar na casa de Yifan o mais rápido possível. </p><p>Tempo depois — parecia que Luhan estava em uma longa viagem, tamanha ansiedade — chegou na casa do irmão. Por sorte tinha as chaves, era necessário. Yifan lhe entregou as cópias alegando que ele deveria ter total acesso a sua residência, caso algo acontecesse. Sempre parecia um aviso camuflado de pedido de socorro, Luhan como o bom irmão que era, correspondia sempre ao chamado mudo dele. </p><p>O mais novo destrancou a porta e entrou rapidamente, o silêncio o deixando ainda mais ansioso, e era uma sensação ruim.</p><p>— Yifan? — Abriu a boca para chamar o outro, temendo.</p><p>Andou pela casa não encontrando o <em>rapper</em> por ali, então se dirigiu ao corredor chamando por ele mais algumas vezes. Era óbvio que Yifan estava em seu quarto, mas o silêncio ainda deixava Luhan com medo.</p><p>Ele sabia do que Yifan seria capaz caso perdesse o controle, conhecia o irmão e ainda por cima, com a visita dos pais, tudo poderia acontecer.</p><p>Abriu a porta do quarto do mais velho, percebendo o local vazio e então seu coração se apertou. </p><p>— Wu Yifan, onde você está? — Tentou chamá-lo em alto e bom som, mas sua voz falhou quando viu a porta do banheiro entreaberta. </p><p>Luhan caminhou em passos rápidos até o lugar, Yifan não poderia ter feito o que ele imaginava. Abriu o restante da porta constatando que o irmão estava ali mesmo. </p><p>O maior estava deitado no chão, em posição fetal. As embalagens de remédios estavam espalhadas por todo o chão. Luhan estalou a língua no céu da boca e caminhou até ele. O corpo gelando em mais apreensão. </p><p>Havia uma ou duas garrafas de bebidas ali também. Era a forma dolorosa de Yifan tentar acabar com toda a dor e angústia que preenchia seu peito. </p><p>— Fan… — Abaixou-se e tocou seus ombros. </p><p>Luhan tentava manter a respiração controlada, mas a suas mãos tremiam diante da visão do irmão inconsciente no chão. Respirou fundo tentando o arrumar da melhor forma possível. </p><p>Voltou correndo para o quarto e pegou uma coberta, a enfiou embaixo do corpo desacordado de Yifan para conseguir levá-lo até o carro, tentaria. Não queria ligar para o hospital mais próximo, não quando podia lidar com aquilo.</p><p>Assim esperava. </p><p>Carregou o corpo do irmão até a sala — o arrastando em cima da coberta para facilitar —, mais especificamente para a porta de casa. Voltou para o banheiro, deu uma última olhada nas garrafas de bebidas, <em>whisky</em> e <em>vodka</em>, abaixou para pegar os vidrinhos de remédios vazios e voltou. </p><p>— Vamos Yifan, me ajude. </p><p>Jogou os vidrinhos sobre o corpo do irmão enquanto abria a porta, saía com ele e a trancava novamente. Luhan respirou fundo antes de destrancar o carro e abrir a porta dos passageiros. Ficou ali vários minutos tentando colocar o corpo do irmão desacordado dentro do carro. Quando conseguiu apenas prendeu a respiração e saiu em alta velocidade dali, rumo ao hospital mais próximo. </p><p>Ele sabia o que aconteceria caso chamasse a ambulância, em questão de segundos a notícia estaria nas redes sociais e a vida de Yifan só pioraria, ele não queria isso para o irmão. </p><p>Chegou rapidamente no hospital, pedindo por sigilo e um rápido atendimento. Yifan estava tendo uma overdose, foi o que Luhan ouviu das enfermeiras assim que colocaram o corpo dele em uma maca. </p><p>O mais novo apenas ficou para trás, bagunçando os fios do cabelo enquanto tentava não surtar. Achou melhor deixar tudo nas mãos dos médicos e foi dar entrada no hospital.</p><p> </p><p>[...] </p><p> </p><p>Zitao estava entediado, sentado no sofá com a televisão ligada em um programa de reforma enquanto saboreava o seu almoço, eram quase três da tarde e sua barriga judiava de sua paciência. Teve que resolver alguns problemas com a emissora pela manhã e acabou atrasando seu horário de almoço. </p><p>Comeu tudo tentando evitar a ansiedade devido a fome, mas foi quase inevitável e provavelmente ficaria com dor de barriga depois. Jogou o restante da embalagem sobre a mesinha de centro enquanto limpava a boca com o guardanapo, o jogando sobre a sacola de comida que estava por ali também.</p><p>Pegou seu celular em mãos no tempo de receber uma ligação. O nome de Yifan apareceu na tela e ele sorriu rapidamente.</p><p>— Yifan? — respondeu ao chamado, levando o celular ao ouvido, mas o sorriso desapareceu dos lábios quando ouviu a voz cansada de Luhan do outro lado da linha. </p><p>— <em>Zitao? Me desculpe estar ligando tão de repente, ainda por cima pelo celular do meu irmão, mas é que aconteceu uma coisa. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jardim das Mariposas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O apresentador rapidamente se ergueu do sofá, indo em direção ao quarto sem ao menos esperar pelas explicações de Luhan. Se Yifan estava em apuros ele não pensaria duas vezes em ir ao seu socorro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O-o que houve? — Abriu a porta do quarto, continuando a ouvir atentamente ao Wu mais novo, do outro lado da linha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luhan rapidamente explicou o que provavelmente deveria ter acontecido, fazendo o peito do Huang se apertar e um desespero lhe assolar a mente. Zitao desligou o aparelho celular rapidamente, com o endereço do hospital já decorado em sua mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se trocou e voltou para a sala, desligou a televisão e pegou as chaves do carro. Mandou mensagens para Minseok e Sehun, avisando que provavelmente chegaria atrasado para a apresentação do programa, ou talvez nem aparecesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan chegou tão de repente e virou seu mundo de ponta cabeça que jamais se imaginou atrasando ou furando com a apresentação do programa. Via o Wu de uma forma muito especial e sentia que era um dever seu tentar ao máximo retribuir todo o amor que o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> lhe dava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorriu ao se lembrar das ações do Wu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao ainda dirigia o carro, suspirou tentando imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido, Luhan lhe contou a situação, mas não lhe deu detalhes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O trânsito estava péssimo e ele não queria ter que se estressar com aquilo também, mas foi inevitável. Longos minutos depois estacionou no hospital. Saiu do carro correndo em direção a entrada do mesmo, se dirigindo ao andar em que Luhan lhe indicou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao caminhava pelos corredores com os olhos colados na tela do celular. Estava deixando claro a Sehun e Minseok que não poderia apresentar o programa e agora era uma certeza, seria a primeira vez em que o apresentador atual não poderia comparecer. O Huang sabia da capacidade dos amigos, por isso sugeria que ambos apresentassem naquela noite, pedindo desculpa aos espectadores pela sua falta, ele sabia que ficaria naquele lugar, ao lado de Yifan, por tempo indeterminado.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O apresentador continuou pelo corredor, indo em direção a Luhan, sua meta era ficar ao lado do Wu mais velho o tempo que fosse preciso até que ele se recuperasse por completo, e ele tinha que ficar melhor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Os médicos falaram que ele está fora de perigo. — Luhan disse assim que o Huang se aproximou, um sorriso cansado estampado em seus lábios, mas estava mais tranquilo agora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao apenas assentiu e passou rapidamente pelo Wu mais novo que permanecia sentado em frente a porta, acenou mais uma vez de forma respeitosa como se agradecesse por tudo e  entrou rapidamente no quarto, avistando o corpo do maior deitado sobre a cama, seu coração se apertou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só saberia mesmo o que aconteceu quando Yifan despertasse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao andou até próximo da cama percebendo os aparelhos ligados ao corpo do </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, os bipes incomodando seus ouvidos e fazendo seu coração bater ainda mais rápido. Sentia seu corpo se arrepiar, e não tinha a ver com o ar-condicionado. Zitao estava com medo de perder o homem que estava a sua frente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan se tornou a melhor coisa em sua vida em tão pouco tempo. Estava bobo ao se perceber gostando tanto dele assim, não se imaginava longe do Wu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quebrou o resto da distância, analisando cada pedaço do rosto, do corpo, só pra ter certeza de que estavam cuidando bem dele. A agulha furando sua veia também estava lá, o soro com alguns medicamentos. Engoliu em seco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arrastou a cadeira que estava esquecida em um canto, se pondo ao lado do Wu enquanto velava seu descanso. Yifan estava com uma aparência cansada, mesmo de olhos fechados e Zitao poderia imaginar que aquilo era muito mais um cansaço emocional do que físico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordeu o lábio inferior buscando coragem de tocar sua mão na dele, estava se sentindo meio culpado e tímido ao mesmo tempo. Respirou fundo e ergueu a mão, tocando na alheia. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os do Wu, sentindo a ponta dos dígitos dele um pouco geladas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai melhorar, eu sei que vai. — Soltou um riso sem graça, se aproximando mais. O coração acelerava porque a ideia de perdê-lo assolava a sua mente, o assombrando. — Quando acordar vai me contar o que te deixou assim e vamos ficar bem, não vamos? — Fitou o semblante dele, os olhos se movendo sob as pálpebras. — Yifan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a claridade do quarto, mesmo com a luz amena. Tentou enxergar Zitao a princípio, mas só identificou um borrão que falava e cheirava como ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fan? — O menor repetiu, esperando pacientemente que ele despertasse por completo. — Você se sente bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu… — Fechou os olhos com força, voltando a abri-los enquanto piscava lentamente. — Eu morri? — Sorriu amarelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não seja idiota! — Apertou a mão dele com a sua, fazendo-o rir. — Não tem graça! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas acabou engasgando e fazendo o Huang se erguer da cadeira, para lhe ajudar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sentar, eu preciso sentar. Me ajuda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Idiota, não deveria fazer gracinhas!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei que você adora — sussurrou e Zitao terminou de ajeitá-lo sobre o travesseiro, o olhando ainda preocupado. — Me desculpa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan ficou sério, unindo as sobrancelhas e Zitao entendeu sobre o que ele falava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não precisa se preocupar. — Voltou a se sentar na cadeira, seus olhos fixos em Yifan. — Eu te entendo e sei o quanto é difícil tudo isso, não se preocupe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas eu deixei você e provavelmente meu irmão com medo e preocupados e… eu também entendo o que é ter medo. — Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e soltou o ar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fan, por favor, você…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, eu sei. — Abriu os olhos para fitar os alheios. Aquele olhar felino em Zitao nunca o abandonava, não importava a situação. — Eu vou melhorar, prometo, vou melhorar por… mim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Huang sorriu e ergueu sua mão para segurar a do maior enquanto trocavam olhares, aquele silêncio gostoso onde um aproveitava a companhia do outro, sem problemas, sem empecilhos. O susto tinha passado, mas o coração de Zitao ainda batia forte contra seu peito, o deixando meio sem fôlego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que eu preciso te beijar. — O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> soltou de repente, fazendo o rosto do Huang ficar rubro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao desviou o olhar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é impossível… — sussurrou com a cabeça ainda baixa, evitando contato visual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vem cá, eu sei que você gosta. — Ergueu a mão, a provocação veio mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo morrendo de vergonha o Huang foi. Ergueu-se mais uma vez da cadeira para se sentar na beirada da cama, sentindo o braço de Yifan rodear a sua cintura e o trazer para mais perto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me dá um beijo, vai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yifan!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles se aproximaram mais, Zitao comprimia um sorriso de vergonha nos lábios enquanto a distância era cortada, era bom e ele gostava do jeitinho romântico de ser do Wu. Estava realmente apaixonado por ele e sinceramente acha tudo ótimo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao ergueu a mão direita para afagar o rosto do outro, enquanto cortava a distância entre os lábios e unia o seu ao dele, em um toque singelo e repleto de carinho. Se afastaram em seguida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu te odeio. — O tom brincalhão na voz e o sorriso fizeram Yifan rir também, o segurando com mais força e o virando sobre a cama, em cima do seu próprio corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao soltou um gritinho e riu, sentindo-se um idiota apaixonado. Yifan uniu seus lábios mais uma vez, porém em um beijo mais longo e molhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguém bateu na porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles ainda demoraram a se afastar, o beijo estalado terminado a muito custo, os olhos fechados. Zitao suspirou e finalmente se afastou. A pessoa do outro lado da porta bateu mais uma vez contra a madeira, fazendo o Huang revirar os olhos. Acabaram se ajeitando e Zitao se ergueu. Yifan pediu para que entrasse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infelizmente parece que o pequeno momento de paz do casal havia ido embora. Os pais de Yifan entraram pela porta, fazendo os dois ali tensionar o corpo, principalmente Yifan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os Wu entraram e Luhan ficou para trás mais uma vez, lá fora. Zitao e Yifan trocaram olhares, nenhum dos dois queria eles ali, mas infelizmente parecia ser inevitável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Filho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Senhor Wu. — Yifan respondeu. Sua mãe também se aproximou. — O que fazem aqui? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pergunta veio carregada de ironia, Zitao ainda tinha sua mão agarrada a do outro, usou a vaga para cobrir a boca, não queria revelar o quase riso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinham se visto pela manhã e Yifan achou audácia demais o casal voltar a lhe ver, ainda mais naquela situação — duas vezes no mesmo dia só poderia ser piada. Seus pais sabiam do que ele sofria, sabiam do que suas atitudes poderiam causar ao Wu mais velho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ficamos preocupados. — A mulher abriu a boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela olhou de Yifan para Zitao, depois para a mão de ambos, unidas. Eles acreditavam que a encenação seria bem aceita por Zitao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era sempre as mesmas palavras, as mesmas mentiras. Yifan não conseguia compreender como e porque eles sentiam tanto prazer em fazer aquilo. As atitudes falsas, a expressão sonsa, tudo ali era um grande teatro que não enganava a mais ninguém. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O seu </span>
  <em>
    <span>namoradinho</span>
  </em>
  <span> não pode sair e nos deixar a sós por um minuto? — O pai dele disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não pai, não pode. Acho que o Tao pode ouvir qualquer coisa que vocês tenham para me dizer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>De novo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, seu limite havia chegado. — Nossa conversa mais cedo não foi o bastante? Ou querem um bis? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O senhor ficou tenso, sua esposa apertou um dos seus ombros enquanto o clima parecia ficar ainda mais pesado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan não tinha conversado com o Huang a respeito dos seus pais, não tão profundamente — era uma conversa que causaria enjoos no </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> —, mas nem era preciso. Uma pesquisa rápida pela internet daria a qualquer um a noção básica para saber que os Wu eram rudes, grossos e prepotentes. Zitao apenas se preparou para o óbvio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não queremos você com ele. Acho que deveria escolher melhor o rabo que come, tem muitas mulheres que te serviriam melhor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então agora a conversa teria esse nível?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao arregalou os olhos, fitando o semblante do senhor Wu, tentando processar as palavras que ouviu. Ele não sabia ao todo a respeito da conversa que Yifan teve com seus mais, mais cedo, porém as palavras que ele usou e o tom em sua voz já poderia lhe dizer muita coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu Deus… — Yifan soltou, acompanhado de uma risada nasalada. — Vocês nunca se importaram com minha vida ou carreira, por que isso agora? — Estava cansado de ter que repetir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um filho gay é demais. Toleramos tudo, Yifan, menos que você coma rabos imundos de outros homens. — O velho continuou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan apertou com sutileza a mão de Zitao. As palavras estavam entaladas na garganta dos dois ali, feito bomba relógio. Era uma questão de frações de segundo para explodirem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vou pai. — Tentou se ajeitar na cama. Zitao acabou se acomodando melhor, sentando em um canto vago. — Eu te disse mais cedo que não vou desistir disso, não sei por que voltaram. Não sei por que estão aqui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele queria dizer que o motivo de estar em uma cama de hospital eram eles, mas conteve-se. Era audácia demais, ainda mais agora, soltar aquelas palavras com tanta facilidade, ofendo Zitao gratuitamente por puro capricho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan passou a mão pela cintura do menor, queria deixar claro que o relacionamento deles era apenas isso: </span>
  <em>
    <span>deles e de mais ninguém.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninguém tinha o direito de impedir, muito menos pais ausentes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Querido, não queremos que se envolva com outros homens, é vergonhoso. — Dessa vez foi sua mãe a se pronunciar. Os olhos medindo Zitao e fazendo o apresentador enjoar-se. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se fosse possível, ele daria um belo tapa na cara daquela mulher, mas tinha educação e senso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan soltou um suspiro, Zitao fixava os olhos no chão enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, se segurando ainda mais enquanto sentia o bolo se formar em sua garganta, a espinha se arrepiar como se em um instante pudesse avançar sobre eles, como uma fera faminta e descontrolada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Luhan se envolve com homens desde sempre, não vejo problema. A questão é que vocês acham que controlam a vida dele porque tudo o que ele faz é plausível, então tá tudo bem, mas comigo não é assim. Vou continuar insistindo e não existirá conversa ou encenação da parte de vocês que me fará mudar de ideia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele terminou de falar e riu sem graça, olhando para os pais. Zitao ergueu a cabeça para fitar o senhor Wu, era impossível não sustentar uma expressão de nojo em frente a eles.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cena de mais cedo estava se repetindo para Yifan e parecia duas vezes pior porque Zitao estava ali, sendo obrigado a ouvir tudo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yifan nós não iremos tolerar iss- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olha… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao se ergueu, cortando o mais velho. Ele soltou da mão de Yifan dando um passo para frente, a mão na cintura enquanto a outra levava até a têmpora. Queria realmente medir as palavras, mas não tinha como. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que todos somos adultos a ponto de saber que a vida é nossa e que devemos cuidar dela por nós mesmos. — Apontou para Yifan atrás de si. — Yifan tem o direito de sair com quem quiser, de transar com quem quiser. Ele pode seguir a carreira que desejar. — Deu mais um passo, se aproximando do senhor Wu. — Eu realmente adoro quando ele come o meu rabo imundo, você não tem ideia do quanto isso é gostoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuspiu as palavras. Os dois ali fizeram cara de nojo. Yifan sobre a cama deu uma gargalhada, tanto ele quanto Zitao sabiam que algo como aquilo ainda não aconteceu — embora ele estivesse ansioso —, mas mesmo assim a expressão no rosto dos seus pais foi impagável. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A bunda velha de vocês merece muito mais cuidados do que o pinto daquele cara. — Apontou novamente para o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span>. — Agora saiam daqui! Vocês não se importam com mais ninguém além de si mesmos. O sobrenome dessa família já não tem mais o mesmo valor de antes e isso é graças aos seus filhos! Os Wu podem ser o que quiserem, se tornarem o que desejarem e não será duas múmias velhas e raquíticas que decidirão isso, não mais. — Suspirou e em seguida respirou fundo. — Vocês dois precisam entender que estão ultrapassados, não vivemos mais na época que acreditam estar vivendo, o filho de vocês é livre para decidir o que quiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voz saiu um pouco mais alta, fazendo a senhora Wu se espantar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos querida. — O homem disse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Os Wu agora representam liberdade, vocês estão velhos e presos em ideologias arcaicas e ultrapassadas. A mente fechada de vocês dois só me dá nojo. — Fingiu cuspir no chão, finalizando e deixando Yifan orgulhoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O senhor e a senhora Wu só se espantaram cada vez mais, saindo do quarto com os corpos quentes em um misto de raiva e pura vergonha. Zitao não estava diferente, seu coração batia forte contra o peito. O quarto estava quente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O silêncio veio logo em seguida e apenas o bipe das máquinas eram ouvidas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ei… Senhor Huang? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan brincou, Zitao andou até ele sentando-se novamente na cama. Sentia-se um pouco frustrado, sem saber o real motivo daquilo. Seu corpo parecia estar saindo do estado de adrenalina. O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> o envolveu em um abraço torto, sabia que Zitao estava abalado, por mais que tenha desabafado daquela forma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode chorar, tá tudo bem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Zitao o fez. Despencou em lágrimas enquanto os braços do </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> o protegiam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles são horríveis, Yifan, como aguentou todo esse tempo? — disse em meio às lágrimas, a voz saiu embargada. — Era foda e os dois sabiam. Era foda demais ter que viver desviando de preconceito e de pensamentos rudes feito os dos pais de Yifan. Era doloroso e cansativo. — Eu… Eu odeio os seus pais! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bem vindo ao clube. — Se afastou para se olharem melhor. Acabou limpando as lágrimas das bochechas alheias. — Espero que depois disso eles pensem duas vezes antes de nos visitar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por favor! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan riu do menor e o trouxe mais uma vez aos seus braços, queria garantir a Zitao que dentro deles nada mais poderia os ferir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yifan, idiota. — Ouviu a voz do Huang, abafada e se afastou mais uma vez, olhando-o com uma falsa raiva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que eu fiz? — Ele afagou mais uma vez a face do menor, sorrindo gentil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao sentiu seu corpo arrepiar diante do sorriso, céus, graças a Deus ele estava bem, Luhan parecia tão aflito lhe contando as coisas pelo celular; mas Yifan não escaparia, mesmo assim, de uma bronca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Precisamos ter uma outra conversa séria. —  Os olhos felinos do Huang fitaram o rosto alheio, Yifan sentiu o peso deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sabia que Zitao não fazia por mal, mas sentiu seu corpo congelar de medo, estava em pânico. Não sabia se queria conversar sobre, mas seria com ele ou Luhan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você quer ajuda? — Yifan congelou mais uma vez, abriu e fechou a boca. Tentou formular alguma palavra que fizesse sentido, mas nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu irmão mais novo era um lutador incansável, Luhan não media esforços para lhe ajudar. Yifan sabia que Zitao faria o mesmo, mas… não se sentia no direito, não se via como alguém que merecia ajuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E-eu… Tao… eu…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ei, não se esforce. — Ele o abraçou dessa vez. — Eu já disse para não se esforçar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao se ergueu da cama e Yifan ainda o abraçava, mas agora a cabeça estava apoiada em seu peito, fazendo com que seus batimentos fossem música aos ouvidos do Wu, mesmo estando acelerados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior sorriu e afundou o rosto na roupa que Zitao usava, sentindo o perfume dele, os braços em torno do corpo para não deixá-lo ir embora. Zitao sabia que ele queria aquilo, que o queria ao seu lado, mesmo com seu jeito tímido de pedir ajuda, mesmo sendo imprudente às vezes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E mesmo querendo cometer loucuras, sabendo que as mesmas não o levariam a lugar nenhum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan só queria olhar para frente, no seu reflexo diante do espelho e sentir-se orgulhoso de tudo o que conquistou. Ele sabia que não foi pouca coisa, que foi difícil, mas a sua mente era traiçoeira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu queria muito que você procurasse um profissional, entende? — Zitao se afastou, agarrou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos, fitando os olhos lacrimejantes. — Quero que chore sem sentir um pingo de dor ou culpa, e mesmo assim, se ainda doer, que valha a pena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O</span>
  <em>
    <span> rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> comprimiu os lábios, droga, ele não queria chorar na frente do Huang, seria vergonhoso, mas sentir todo o amor de Zitao, através daquelas palavras o pegou totalmente desprevenido. Depois do rombo que seus pais fizeram em sua mente e alma, saber que Zitao estaria ao seu lado era a melhor coisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorriu para ele, sentindo-o se aproximar para selar os lábios nos seus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan fechou os olhos e deixou o menor seguir com o beijo, o tirando daquele lugar obscuro por alguns instantes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vou tentar, eu juro — finalizou assim que se afastaram, Zitao sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não tente dar um passo maior que a perna, por mais gigantescas que elas sejam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ei! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles riram e ficaram juntinhos por mais um tempo, até Luhan entrar e “quebrar o clima” do casal. Zitao saiu deixando os Wu a sós, também precisavam conversar e Yifan saberia que levaria mais bronca, só que seu irmão não seria tão delicado e amoroso feito Zitao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tenho ideia do que eles falaram. — Referiu-se a revista, é claro que sabia. — De repente estava em todos os lugares, não duvido que Zitao também tenha visto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por breves instantes Yifan percebeu que o apresentador não havia comentado nada a respeito, será que realmente tinha visto as notícias? Zitao estava tão ocupado durante o dia que sequer prestou atenção nas bancas de jornais ou em canais de fofoca, não era do seu feitio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Preciso conversar com ele, você acha que…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não — o interrompeu —, pare de acreditar que algo ruim vai acontecer com o seu relacionamento. — Se aproximou. — Zitao é perfeito e olha que eu não acreditava nisso. — Sorriu ao irmão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan sentiu a mão de Luhan na sua, em um afago simples e quente, de irmão para irmão. Seu peito voltou a se aquecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não mereço vocês, quer dizer… o que eu…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para com isso! — Bateu em seu ombro, desatando o carinho que fazia na mão alheia. — Se continuar com esses pensamentos será um soco para cada palavra negativa!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E sabe bater desde quando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é essa questão, a verdade é que eu bato se for necessário!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zitao voltou a receber uma ligação de Minseok, havia algo de errado. Ele podia sentir pela voz do amigo que com toda certeza alguma confusão aconteceria pela sua ausência, mas infelizmente não podia deixar Yifan para trás, não naquele instante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já tinha falhado tantas vezes com ele que se sentia culpado, queria tampar esse buraco que ficou em seu estômago, o deixando enjoado ao lembrar-se que o magoou, mesmo que sem querer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, mas porque você não pode sair do hospital agora e vir para o estúdio? Eu e o Sehun não conseguiremos lidar com isso.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok olhava para trás, assistindo ao Oh enquanto ele tentava falar com a produção do programa, provavelmente explicando o furo de Zitao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu confio em vocês, vamos lá. Eu consigo muito bem arcar com as consequências depois, Minnie. Você sabe que eu consigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Eu sei, o problema não é você, Tao</span>
  </em>
  <span>. — Mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando mais uma vez para o Oh, ele já estava perdendo a paciência. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Meu medo é comigo e o Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ouviu Zitao soltar uma leve risada do outro lado, não foi possível evitar a leve raiva que sentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu ficarei com o Yifan, por tempo indeterminado. — Dessa vez fora Zitao quem mordiscou o lábio, meio acanhado pelas palavras que disse. — Ele precisa de mim e eu… eu também preciso dele, Minseok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Houve um breve silêncio, coisa de segundos enquanto o Kim formulava uma resposta, se sentia feliz pelo Huang. O amigo sempre ficava avoado para esses assuntos e perceber que ele encontrou alguém legal era bonito de se ver; claramente queria que fosse feliz. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Eu te entendo — </span>
  </em>
  <span>suspirou</span>
  <em>
    <span>. — Tudo bem, então, você venceu, mas só dessa vez!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zitao queria ter explicado melhor para Minseok o que quis dizer com “ficaria com Yifan por tempo indeterminado”. Já faziam três dias, dois deles no hospital e um na casa do Wu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O apresentador acabou pegando férias fora de época da apresentação do </span>
  <em>
    <span>tv show</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a emissora deu um jeito e acabou gostando de Minseok e Sehun como apresentadores, então a troca, por hora, era plausível. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huang Zitao estava naquele exato momento com a porta da geladeira do Wu aberta, tentando encontrar algo saudável para que pudessem comer. Não tinha nada ali que fosse minimamente saudável, principalmente para Yifan que havia voltado do hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Perdeu algo aí dentro?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Huang ouviu a voz rouca e os braços rodearem sem corpo, fazendo sua tez arrepiar instantaneamente em reação ao toque de Yifan. Se aconchegou no abraço por trás quando passou o susto, rindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sou uma piada para você? — Yifan beijou sua bochecha, o afastando de perto da geladeira enquanto a mesma era fechada por Zitao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro que não, eu me assustei. — Virou para ele, lhe beijando os lábios. — Precisamos comprar comida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Argh, do tipo saudável? — Fez uma careta. Zitao juntou suas mãos no rosto dele, apertando e fazendo Yifan fazer um biquinho fofo que foi beijado mais uma vez. — O que tá fazendo? — A voz saiu abafada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A gente precisa comer algo decente, Yifan. Sério. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Podemos só pedir algo, não tem necessidade de sair e ir até o mercado. — Yifan o apertou mais, levando o rosto à curva do seu pescoço e beijando ali. — Você tá cheiroso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao engoliu em seco ao sentir a voz dele próxima ao seu ouvido, o bafo quente resvalando em seu pescoço e causando arrepios. Yifan deu beijinhos ali tentando fazê-lo mudar de ideia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fan… — suspirou e fechou os olhos. Tinha que manter o controle, caso contrário Wu Yifan venceria, como sempre. — Sério, vamos ao mercado, pode ser divertido. — Acariciou os braços dele, que ainda enlaçavam o seu corpo, os beijos incessantes em seu pescoço o fazendo se arrepiar ainda mais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não acredito que está me convencendo a fazer programa de casal. — O olhou meio desconfiado, o rosto ficando sério.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E qual o problema, não somos um?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Wu ficou em silêncio, foi pego desprevenido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan não tinha parado para analisar toda aquela situação. Os encontros engraçados, o destino brincando com eles, os beijos roubados, toda aquela dedicação, amor e carinho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles tinham que rotular? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava com medo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Engoliu em seco fitando Zitao que rapidamente ficou sério ao perceber sua mudança de expressão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu disse algo ruim? — O Huang se afastou um pouco, escorregando as mãos pelos braços longos do maior, parando em suas mãos e as agarrando. — Desculpa, eu…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não. — Foi interrompido. Yifan abaixou a cabeça pela vergonha, ficou sem jeito e as palavras fugiram da sua mente, precisava de um tempo para articular as ideias.  — Não disse nada de errado, é só que… — O olhou mais uma vez. — Me parece estranho, sabe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao viu as sobrancelhas bem aparadas se unirem diante das palavras do seu dono, sabia decifrar o conflito de Yifan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpe. — Ele insistiu. — Fui rápido demais? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sorriso singelo voltou aos lábios do apresentador, fazendo o coração de Yifan voltar a bater rápido, como um lembrete de que ele estava vivíssimo e de que toda aquela situação era bem real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, não foi — confirmou mais uma vez. — Vamos logo, antes que eu mude de ideia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E eles foram, embora o Wu tivesse certo medo de se expor daquela forma, Zitao não o tinha. Foram até o mercado e encheram o carrinho, Tao garantiu que o </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper </span>
  </em>
  <span>deveria se alimentar melhor e ele seria um dos responsáveis por isso. Pegaram o que era necessário — talvez até um pouco mais — e rapidamente voltaram para casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tempo depois o som das sacolas sendo colocadas sobre a mesa preencheu o lugar, trazendo a Yifan uma sensação estranha de estar em casa, o que era bizarro uma vez que ali era realmente a sua casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A verdade era que o Wu, por mais que tentasse, não se sentia confortável ali. Sua casa era sim um refúgio, mas era apenas algo que lhe trazia um conforto momentâneo, porque por onde olhasse enxergaria dor e sofrimento, mas com Zitao era diferente. O apresentador conseguiu trazer luz ao local, alegria; era algo positivo e leve que preenchia todos os cantos e atingia Yifan de forma sutil, mas com muito significado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E até mesmo o gato dele resolveu aparecer, mas só de vez em quando, para a alegria do Huang que gostava de animais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Wu mal reparou quando parou de repente, refletindo sobre aquela nova sensação, sorrindo sem ao menos perceber. Zitao o olhava de longe, tirando algumas embalagens da sacola, sabia que algo estava mudando e sentia-se grato por isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era bom perceber o esforço do maior, perceber que ele estava caminhando com as próprias pernas, reaprendendo a andar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O medo sempre existiria para lembrá-los que ainda eram humanos, feitos de carne e osso, repletos de sentimentos, passíveis de sentir sensações estranhas, emoções estranhas. Eram reféns da própria mente e vivências, não havia como fugir, mas tentar compreender e lidar com tudo aquilo da melhor forma também era uma boa opção, e queriam se agarrar àquilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huang Zitao sabia que Yifan havia criado e alimentado demônios, mas também sabia que agora ele queria detê-los e ele estaria ali para o Wu sempre que possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pensando? — Ele quebrou os devaneios de Yifan, fazendo ele o olhar e sorrir ainda mais. — Pensando em mim, aliás? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uau… Você é muito bom! — Sorriu de volta, assistindo ao Huang largar as compras e andar até si. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era incrível como qualquer coisa fazia Yifan se apaixonar ainda mais pelo apresentador. Presenciar o menor andando em sua direção, com aquele par de olhos magníficos e os lábios em um sorriso meio malicioso era demais para seu coraçãozinho apaixonado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E ele adorava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É claro que sou bom. — Colou os corpos rapidamente, enrolando os braços no pescoço dele, botando seu nariz junto do nariz alheio, em um beijinho de esquimó. — Sabe…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sei…? — Instigou ele a continuar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu Zitao engolir em seco como se fosse pedir algo proibido, como se seus pensamentos tivessem se transformado em algo impróprio. Yifan sentia a tensão, a aura sexy que envolvia o menor enquanto ele andava até si. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não quer me beijar, tipo... agora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sempre quero te beijar, Huang Zitao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os narizes ainda estavam colados, eles sorriram. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan tombou a cabeça para começar um beijo no menor, gostava da textura dos lábios dele, a forma como suas bocas se encaixavam nos beijos. Era sempre uma nova sensação, como se fosse a primeira vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em todas as situações onde Yifan começava o ósculo o que vinha em sua cabeça era o primeiro momento deles, no armário escuro, a forma como roubou um selo do apresentador. A forma como Zitao ficou furioso o encantou, e nem deveria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez Yifan gostasse de coisas difíceis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamais imaginaria que Zitao lhe daria uma brecha, até porque o Huang parecia alguém furioso e que odiava a sua companhia, mas Yifan era teimoso. O Wu ainda sim roubou mais e mais beijos. Ele foi um bobo apaixonado demonstrando em suas atitudes e indiretas o quanto estava a fim e o quanto estaria disposto a continuar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas a verdade era que, no fundo, Zitao sempre desejava que mais beijos fossem roubados, que mais palavras fossem ditas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As línguas se enroscavam no toque lento e apaixonado, trocando sensações. Zitao acariciava o cabelo ralo do </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, que ainda iria crescer, suas mãos antes geladas se esquentavam no outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se afastaram em um estalo e se olharam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu acho que tenho uma ótima ideia — sussurrou olhando o Huang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hum, acho que devemos tentar, então? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan desceu suas mãos do meio das costas do menor até a bunda de Zitao, agarrando ali com vontade enquanto o trazia para mais perto, roçando seu corpo no dele. O Huang suspirou e prendeu a respiração, mordendo o lábio inferior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sim, era uma ótima ideia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ainda estavam deitados na cama, a mesma ainda quente diante do que acabaram de fazer. Estavam abraçados enquanto Zitao tinha seus olhos fechados, em um quase sono. Yifan ainda o mantinha no calor do seu corpo, mas ele, diferente do Huang, estava bem acordado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Wu se remexeu um pouco, despertando Zitao por completo que o olhou enquanto se ajeitava para levantar da cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu fiz uma coisa pra você. — O </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapper</span>
  </em>
  <span> se ergueu por completo, ansioso, indo em direção a gaveta da cômoda e pegando um pedaço de papel. — Deve tá meio confuso, mas acredite, está terminado. — Riu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao pegou o pedaço de folha de caderno, meio sonolento, desdobrando o mesmo e entendendo que ali estava escrito uma letra de música. A escrita apressada de Yifan no papel o fez sorrir ainda mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele escreveu aquilo pra si?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era clichê, mas seu coração se aqueceu de uma forma indescritível quando passou os olhos pelas linhas, era possível sentir a paixão do Wu em criar aquilo, o amor que ele tentava demonstrar através das entrelinhas, aquilo tocou o coração do Huang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fan, isso é… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Brega, eu sei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Wu sentou na cama, trazendo o corpo do outro para o meio das suas pernas, o abraçando por trás. Tirou o papel da mão de Zitao e passou a cantar. Era uma melodia simples, diferente do que ele costumava fazer, mas o tom baixo e quase sussurrado da voz alheia fez com que o apresentador sentisse o corpo se arrepiar por completo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conforme Wu Yifan cantava, Zitao ia fechando os olhos, balançando o corpo de um lado para o outro, dentro do abraço caloroso do</span>
  <em>
    <span> rapper.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— É lindo, na verdade. — Ele disse assim que Yifan terminou de cantar, o mesmo colocou o papel de lado e o mesmo foi logo agarrado pelo menor. — Não esconda isso de mim, me deixa ver melhor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficaram ali por longos minutos, Zitao dentro dos braços calorosos enquanto lia e relia a letra, incansavelmente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu tenho outra coisa pra te mostrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao virou o rosto, seus lábios bem próximos ao de Yifan. O Wu acabou lhe dando um beijo sutil antes de se levantar mais uma vez da cama, dando as costas ao apresentador. Ele agachou-se ao lado, mostrando a nuca para Zitao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que é isso? — O Huang se levantou, analisando melhor a tatuagem na nuca do maior. — Quando fez essa tatuagem? Estamos há três dias juntinhos e eu mal reparei nisso, como…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior riu, virando-se para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não importa, mas eu fiz por causa da música. — Apontou para o papel sobre a cama. — O título da música é ‘Jardim das Mariposas’. — Zitao franziu o cenho, fazendo um bico. — Vai me dizer que não gostou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wu Yifan fingiu uma expressão de frustração, jogando-se sobre o corpo alheio, agarrando Zitao e lhe desferindo beijos por todo o corpo: ombros, costas, nuca, bochecha, onde era possível alcançar, arrancando risos do apresentador. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é que eu não gostei… — Pararam, o Huang tentando normalizar a respiração. — Mariposas são insetos feios, Fan…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Gosto quando me chama de Fan. — Beijou os lábios rapidamente, acariciando o maxilar alheio com a própria boca, em seguida, causando arrepios em Zitao. — Gosto de tudo o que você representa pra mim, sabia? — Sussurrou quando chegou próximo ao ouvido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yifan… — Soltou um suspiro. Tentaria repreendê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez Wu Yifan o bombardeava com as palavras românticas, acalentando seu coração, o fazendo se derreter e o corpo se arrepiar. Um misto de sensações, desde a extrema felicidade e satisfação até o mais intenso prazer e excitação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior se afastou, fixando seus olhos nos serenos de Zitao. Sorriu brevemente porque o amava muito, sentia-se fortemente reabastecido em todas as vezes que presenciava o sorriso caloroso do Huang em sua direção, ou quando podia ouvir a voz dele através de uma chamada rápida pelo celular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mariposas podem ser feias, mas possuem um significado bonito, assim como você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah é? Então eu sou feio? — Lhe deu um tapa, se recompondo rapidamente. — Continue. — Se ajeitou na cama para ouvir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Diz a lenda que mariposas se apaixonam pela luz, então voam até ela — começou. — Quando se aproximam da luz, elas morrem queimadas, isso traduz a forma de uma paixão que na verdade é pura ilusão, que mata o apaixonado iludido. — Zitao soltou um riso nasalado, acompanhado de um sorriso por parte do Wu. — Eu não serei um apaixonado em busca da verdade, eu já tenho a minha. — Ele cutucou o nariz do apresentador, fazendo Zitao mordeu o lábio inferior por ter ficado sem jeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não seja tão romântico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Impossível, senhor Huang. Já se olhou no espelho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao bateu de leve em seu ombro, agarrando ali em seguida para dedilhar a pele exposta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não existe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dizem que o fato das mariposas voarem em direção a luz também representa a alma em busca de Deus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles ficaram se olhando. Zitao realmente não sabia o que dizer, ou o que concluir diante daquela declaração. Yifan parecia ser muito bom com aquilo, todas as palavras que saíam da sua boca lhe atingiam em cheio, o deixando completamente desconcentrado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não é algo que me ilude, um deus ou coisa parecida. Você é a minha fagulha de esperança, de felicidade e isso me basta. Não quero que você seja algo grande, Huang Zitao, e não digo isso porque estou te desmerecendo, longe disso. — Umedeceu os lábios. Os orbes de Zitao estavam a marejar. — Você é minha pequena fagulha de luz porque eu sei que não posso me apoiar totalmente em você, não posso fazer da sua existência e significado pra mim o tudo. Você é uma parte que me ajuda, que me guia, assim como a luz para uma mariposa. Você pode se apagar e desaparecer algum dia, mas eu ainda sentirei a sua presença e calor e o mais importante: eu ainda estarei voando em direção a algum lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao piscou, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pela sua face. Yifan rapidamente as tirou dali, afagando a bochecha corada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Idiota! Quem está caidinho por quem, agora? — Zitao disse e eles riram e se aconchegarem um no outro, voltando a se acomodar sobre a cama de casal. — Eu sei o que quer dizer. — Afastou uma mecha dos fios pretos, sentindo a respiração descompassada do maior. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eu te amo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eu também te amo e obrigado.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pelo o quê? — Franziu o cenho, confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por ter sido grosseiro comigo quando te roubei um beijo, foi ali que me apaixonei por você — segredou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao sabia também em qual momento se deu apaixonado por Yifan, e também foi algo à primeira vista. Ele não sabia que coisas assim poderiam existir, mas todas as vezes em que olhava para o Wu, sorrindo, lembrava-se daquela cena. O Yifan antigo, sentado no bar daquela festa com aquela expressão caída e solitária.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nenhum dos dois imaginava que algo como aquilo poderia acontecer, assim, tão de repente, mas estavam gratos por terem um ao outro mesmo em meio aos turbilhões.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan teria que aprender a ter ainda mais paciência com os seus pais, e eles não se cansariam até vê-lo no chão, sem nada. O problema para o senhor e a senhora Wu, agora, era de que existia mais uma pessoa para lutar ao lado do filho mais velho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Zitao não se cansaria tão fácil. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me diga uma coisa, garoto...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Você não está cansado de tentar preencher esse vazio?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ou você precisa de mais?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não é difícil manter toda essa energia?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— Shallow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 7 - Jardim das Borboletas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chegando com um extra quentinho para vocês! ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yifan abriu os olhos sentindo os raios do sol entrando no quarto através da janela, a cortina não ajudava muito, mas nunca achou ruim, pois gostava da sensação. Se moveu minimamente sobre a cama grande, mexendo o corpo para o lado enquanto mudava de posição, se virando e dando de cara com a nuca do Huang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tao dormia encolhido e com os fios bagunçados, provavelmente sentindo frio, já que era típico do menor se livrar das cobertas durante a noite. O Wu sorriu minimamente e cobriu o corpo desnudo, fazendo Zitao acordar, mas não abrir o olho em definitivo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Já é de manhã? — A voz sonolenta ecoou pelo quarto de forma preguiçosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan o abraçou pela cintura, trazendo o corpo quente — embora estivesse até então descoberto — para mais perto, em uma conchinha aconchegante e que já causava arrepios gostosos no corpo do Huang, o fazendo sorrir e murmurar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Felizmente sim, que tal a gente levantar e tomar um banho, hum? — Aproximou o rosto da nuca, embrenhando o nariz nos fios ainda negros do outro e puxando o ar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao tinha um cheiro de casa, coisas familiares e de segurança. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Huang soltou um riso baixo, se virando para ele rapidamente, fazendo a manta dançar sobre os corpos e abraçando Yifan pelo pescoço. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que você tá tão cheiroso? — O beijou de forma estalada, arrancando outro sorrisinho do Wu. — Cheiroso e gostoso, e nem devem ser oito horas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles riram e se beijaram de verdade dessa vez. Yifan desceu ainda mais os braços, da cintura até a bunda do menor, apertando de forma generosa ali e arrancando do outro um suspiro em meio ao beijo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficaram ali por longos minutos, nos afagos carinhosos, e depois resolveram tomar banho; realmente, de acordo com Zitao sequer eram oito da manhã e ele já estava, mais uma vez, caindo de amores por Wu Yifan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles tinham tomado a decisão de mudar totalmente de vida quando resolveram transformar o relacionamento que tinham em algo ainda mais sério. Comprar uma casa nova foi uma delas. Se afastar de coisas ruins foi outra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao felizmente deixou a apresentação do programa para Minseok e Sehun, que transformaram tudo em algo muito melhor, agradando a direção do show e a emissora. Não que sua apresentação fosse ruim, mas os dois amigos tornaram tudo ainda mais divertido. Eles aprenderam, também, a gostar de apresentar, perceberam que estar por trás e em frente às câmeras era muito bom e divertido, entendiam agora o prazer que Zitao tinha em trabalhar ali e o Huang estava feliz por eles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um tempo depois os dois saíram do quarto, já vestidos e arrumados, caminhando em direção a cozinha. Dividiam todos os afazeres dentro da nova casa em Londres. Zitao gostava de olhar pela janela enquanto passava o café e cortava as frutas para o suco. O Sol nascendo e começando a esquentar as flores e as outras plantas no jardim trazia calmaria a mente e alma dele, assim como fazia com Yifan, esse que se aproximou por trás. Ele o abraçou e beijou seu ombro que estava desnudo devido a blusa de gola larga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora é você quem está cheiroso. — Os fios dos cabelos agora longos do Wu escorregaram para frente, fazendo cócegas suaves no ombro de Zitao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você quer dizer que eu estava fedendo? — Colocou os pedaços de fruta na máquina, a ligando e assistindo ao suco cair no jarro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Longe disso, seu cheiro é sempre bom, pode ser pela manhã quando acorda ou quando volta da academia. — Beijou mais uma vez o ombro, subindo até o pescoço e arrancando risos baixos do marido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu Deus, você me ama mesmo! — Virou rapidamente, desferindo um tapa simples no ombro alheio. — Arruma a mesa e vamos logo comer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não posso te beijar, só mais um pouquinho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yifan!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles decidiram se mudar para Londres rapidamente, assim que perceberam que a vida na China se tornaria ainda mais insuportável, e tudo graças aos pais do Wu e não foi complicado para nenhum deles. Luhan ficou, mas ele, mais do que Yifan, sabia lidar com os senhores Wu a ponto de conseguir ter uma vida mais tranquila e talvez em paz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deveria se fazer uma nota mental de que ele definitivamente escolheu só uma boca para beijar também e como consequência nenhum dos pais se importou, a pedra no sapato dos Wu sempre seria Yifan, brutalmente injustiçado. No final, Luhan acabou telefonando para Sehun mais uma vez, agradecendo pelo irmão mais velho a ajudinha que fora dada, depois disso tudo se tornou muito óbvio e agora eles estavam juntos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan continuou fazendo sua música, só voltava para o país de origem quando era necessário, não fazia muita questão de promover os álbuns em programas, então apenas </span>
  <em>
    <span>“batia o cartão”</span>
  </em>
  <span> quando era necessário. Fora isso, trabalhava a maior parte do tempo em Londres mesmo, ao lado do Huang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao trocou a apresentação do programa pela moda, rapidamente se rearranjou e conseguiu contratos com marcas famosas — já trabalhava com alguma delas na China —, ora modelando, ora divulgando, mas agora estava focando em criar a sua própria. Com isso Yifan lhe lançava ideias de que deveriam criar algo para ele também e o Huang sempre se alegrava em perceber a empolgação nos olhos do outro, que brilhavam todas às vezes em que eles sentavam para discutir como o Wu queria suas peças. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam na mesa, um de frente para o outro e o Yifab estava perdido olhando o lado de fora, no quintal. Zitao gostava da forma como o sol iluminava o rosto do maior, de como os olhos dele ficavam ainda mais vivos, de como ele agora se via melhor, porque não foi fácil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mudar de país, desapegar das ideias sujas e tóxicas que os pais dele haviam colocado em sua mente foi difícil, mas Zitao nunca saiu do lado dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As terapias vieram, os remédios certos também. A dose de paciência se multiplicava a cada instante e no final sempre havia um bocado de progresso e isso já bastava. Era incrível perceber e conviver com o Wu quando ele se preenchia de coragem, se amando cada vez mais, se melhorando cada vez mais até se tornar o que deveria realmente ser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huang Zitao o admirava pela bravura e pela superação e isso o fazia amá-lo cada vez mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu te amo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan voltou-se para ele, meio confuso, meio surpreso, mas ainda feliz. Se debruçou na mesa redonda e pequena que eles tinham próximo da bancada da cozinha, e que usavam para tomar café, e o beijou sutilmente nos lábios, dividindo o sabor do suco fresco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que foi? — O Wu perguntou assim que se afastou, constatando a expressão meio tímida de Zitao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não… não é nada. — Abaixou a cabeça, fitando a xícara e os pãezinhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o lado de fora, divagando em pensamentos enquanto Yifan voltava a tomar o próprio café. No fundo os dois sentiam-se livres e isso era ótimo. Eles agora não precisavam temer ninguém, não mais, e se caso fosse preciso teriam um ao outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um longo tempo depois — e assim que terminaram de lavar a louça — eles saíram para o quintal. O sol estava quente e rapidamente aqueceu os corpos, causando uma sensação instantânea de conforto e paz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que pretende fazer, já que estamos de folga hoje? — Yifan iniciou, se aproximando do banco de madeira enquanto sua mão agarrava a alheia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentaram ali e se abraçaram, sentindo um pouco mais do calor gostoso. Zitao apenas deu de ombros sem saber o que responder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que poderíamos estar lá dentro, no quarto, o que acha? — O Wu continuou, se aproximando e colando os lábios na orelha dele, sussurrando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era loucura como qualquer simples atitude vinda do Wu deixava-o derretido, Zitao nunca conseguia entender de onde vinha todo aquele magnetismo que fazia o desejo de querer Yifan a todo instante nunca ir embora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fazendo o que, senhor Wu? — Virou-se para ele, sentindo o corpo ainda arrepiar pelas palavras próximas ao ouvido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sabia quais eram as intenções de Yifan, perguntou apenas para incitá-lo e dessa vez foi o outro quem deu de ombros, engolindo um riso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que poderíamos estar na cama, fazendo sexo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho justo. — Ergueu as sobrancelhas concordando, enquanto os lábios de Yifan finalmente se curvaram em um sorriso vitorioso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Wu fez menção de se aproximar para beijá-lo, mas Zitao em instantes se esquivou, saindo dos braços seguros do marido e se afastando um pouco, enquanto erguia os braços para se espreguiçar. Yifan o olhou torto, frustrado, mas não reclamou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blusa de lã de Zitao subiu um pouco, mostrando um pedaço da sua pele. O Wu não queria que sua mente viajasse em pensamentos, e esses nada castos, mas Zitao estava realmente lindo vestindo o simples e o incitando apenas ao se espreguiçar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É uma ótima proposta — o Huang voltou a se aproximar, mais energizado por ter se espreguiçando. Beijou rapidamente os lábios alheios enquanto agarrava o rosto emburrado de Yifan —, mas eu preciso cuidar do jardim, podar minhas ervas e preparar algumas para chás e temperos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi o tempo de Zitao se afastar para o maior revirar o olhos, arrancando dele uma gargalhada. Yifan não era tão fã da natureza, mas nunca abriu mão do grande jardim que tinham em casa e foi essa uma das questões que o fizeram comprar aquele lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já perdeu quantas vezes fez sexo com Zitao enquanto estavam embaixo da sombra da romã. Diziam que a fruta era afrodisíaca, mas nunca tentaram, talvez nem precisassem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acabou rindo sozinho enquanto pensava, fazendo Zitao estranhá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que é engraçado? — Levou as mãos à cintura, indagando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan apenas negou, se erguendo também do banco e se aproximando mais uma vez para agarrá-lo e beijá-lo nos lábios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As bocas se colaram e o Wu amou sentir a maciez dos lábios de Zitao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan agarrava o rosto do menor, este que tinha suas mãos vacilantes subindo por toda a extensão do seu corpo, só para agarrar a camisa dele na altura do peito. Quando se afastaram, Yifan passou o dedo sobre os lábios de Zitao, os abrindo de forma sensual e se hipnotizando com a imagem que via, amava aquela boca. Amava observar o semblante extasiado do Huang depois de um beijo apaixonado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vou pegar o notebook lá dentro, se divirta — finalizou dando um beijo na testa do outro, afastando-se e entrando em casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao pegou seus utensílios e se embrenhou em meio ao jardim e enquanto isso Yifan voltou ao banco, trazendo uma pequena mesa de madeira para que pudesse trabalhar nas próximas músicas e projetos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Wu ligou a música para Zitao, que tocava na televisão que havia na área externa, e os dois ficaram ali, por algumas horas, apenas aproveitando o silêncio e as próprias atividades. Uma hora ou outra discutiam sobre como o alecrim ficava bom com frango ou como a batida forte que Yifan criava era contagiante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Wu estava tão imerso na criação das suas músicas que de repente se assustou com a voz de Zitao, que o chamava em meio ao jardim. Apenas a cabeça de fios negros eram vistas uma vez que o Huang cultivava muitas coisas e o jardim já estava repleto de folhagens, flores e ervas em tamanho adulto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yifan, aqui!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Wu parou com tudo, acreditando que Zitao havia se machucado, embora o chamado fosse um tanto empolgado, mas vindo dele tudo era possível. Deixou os fones e o notebook para trás e correu até ele, entrando em meio às folhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que foi, se machucou? — Se aproximou afobado, agarrando os ombros de Zitao por trás enquanto o virara para verificar se havia algo de errado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Huang apenas negou e apontou com a cabeça para o fundo do jardim, onde três borboletas azuis dançavam no ar. Elas estavam próximas de botões de petúnias roxas, estas que estavam em um vaso, e esse pendurado em um dos galhos altos da romã. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan parou por longos segundos fitando a beleza dos insetos e depois olhou para o moreno, ainda meio confuso, embora soubesse o que ele queria dizer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dizem que borboletas significam crescimento; as azuis em particular, sorte e boas energias, o que você acha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao olhou enviesado para o Wu, voltando sua atenção aos insetos que ainda voavam, como se estivessem felizes e dançando. Yifan apenas suspirou e tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas às vezes, por mais que estivesse se recuperando bem, ainda era difícil se expressar ou explicar o que estava sentindo. Zitao sabia muito bem disso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno acabou se aproximando, abraçando o tronco magro de Yifan enquanto repousava a cabeça em seu ombro, ambos ainda observando os insetos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei que está melhorando, me desculpe. Eu não queria te fazer lembrar das coisas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não… — Ele ergueu as mãos, afagando as costas do moreno. — Eu acho elas lindas, mas ainda não posso ser uma borboleta, amor, então prefiro ser uma mariposa feia. — Ele fitou o Huang, que fez o mesmo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah! Não seja idiota. — Estalou a língua. — Em nossas vidas vivemos em eternos processos, precisamos de casulos às vezes, mas o importante é saber que assim que saímos deles, nos tornamos outras coisas. Saímos melhores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Wu ainda o fitava, prestando atenção. Zitao tinha razão e ouvir tudo aquilo o preencheu de energia, de… esperança. Os lábios bem desenhados se movendo enquanto a voz saía era como ouvir uma oração. Yifan sabia que colocava Zitao em um nível que não era o certo — ao seu ver —, mas já estava cansado de olhá-lo e sentir que às vezes não poderia amá-lo como queria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não mereço você. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não seja idiota duas vezes! — Tentou se afastar para batê-lo, mas Yifan o prendeu entre os braços quentes. — Eu te amo e já disse que você precisa se permitir, por favor, amor. Não precisa se preocupar com o que sente. Não precisa temer me amar tanto, ou me admirar tanto, porque é recíproco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As mãos sujas de terra foram para a face do Wu, prendendo o maior ali para que não fugisse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por um instante eles se esqueceram do jardim, das flores, frutos e ervas, se esqueceram das borboletas. Apenas ficaram ali, um no olhar do outro, embalados por uma música que já não tocava mais, porém ecoava sempre em suas mentes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpe, te amo. — Yifan soltou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei que sim e obrigado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado. — Sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zitao iria beijá-lo, mas as borboletas voaram na direção do casal, fazendo o Huang gritar em desespero e sair correndo. Yifan ficou para trás se esquivando dos insetos para que eles não se chocassem em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Zitao, elas são inofensivas! — Procurou o moreno, falhando, provavelmente já estava dentro de casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As borboletas finalmente se aquietaram, pousando nos galhos da romã, próximos das petúnias que abririam a qualquer hora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Elas estragaram todo o clima! — O tom choroso se fez presente um tempo depois, Zitao havia voltado, mas se mantinha longe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan o olhou e riu, indo em sua direção. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então acho que temos que ficar dentro de casa, de preferência dentro do quarto. — O olhou intensamente. — O sol… veja, já me sinto cansado de tanto calor! — Fez um falso drama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era lindo ver o sol batendo nos fios negros e longos do outro, Zitao achava aquela imagem a maior perfeição do mundo. Sabia que se Yifan um dia cortasse os fios curtos, mais uma vez, seu mundo acabaria. Faria uma nota mental de deixá-lo com as madeixas daquele tamanho por um longo tempo, de preferência para sempre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wu Yifan correu e agarrou o outro, o erguendo do chão. Zitao gritou mais uma vez e bateu em seu ombro, mas era inútil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então voltaram para dentro, para o calor do coração, um do outro. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>